Le pari d'une Malefoy
by June60
Summary: Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, vous connaissez?C'est mon cousin.Nous sommes tous deux à serpentard et nous nous entendons comme laron en foire, expréssion dite nous adorons torturer les gens.Mais arriva lui!HP ET HG EN PERSPECTIVE
1. Chapter 1

**Salut voici une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite sur un coup tête et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**En faite Voldemort n'a jamais existé.**

Et voilà !J'allai faire ma 1ère rentré à la célèbre école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Célèbre ? C'était un bien grand mot, vu que je n'avais jamais entendu parler. D'après moi c'était juste une arnaque pour attirer les pauvres élèves, vu que c'était un vieux fou qui le dirigeait. Vous vous demandez sûrement d'où je tien toutes ses informations ?Eh bien disons que mes sources me proviennent de mon cousin, Drago Malefoy réputé plutôt sous le nom du « beau blond au yeux de braise »et qui apparemment faisait tourner le tête à plus d'une fille. Bon bref revenons à mon histoire. Mon père avait voulu et m'avais même obligé de rejoindre mon très cher cousin à Poudlard. Même si cette école était remplie de sang de bourbe et d'élève bête comme leur pied, notre noble famille devait tout de même admettre qu'on recevait une très bonne éducation là bas, et c'était donc sur ces mots que j'avais quitté ma famille (habitant en Amérique) pour rejoindre la capitale de l'Angleterre. J'étais bien sur très contente de revoir Dray. Je ne vous compte pas le nombre de fois, que nous avons fait des farces et des coups bas ensemble !En tout cas assez pour être crains et respecté de tout le monde et ça ne faisait que commencer (c'est dans l'ordre des choses). Pour faire court c'était le bon temps. En faite, me suis-je présenter ? Non ? Ben en faite, comme vous l'avez pu devinez, je m'appelle Hermione Malefoy, cousine de Drago Malefoy, j'ai 17 ans, je suis un canon, un bon coup(y a qu'a demander à mes anciens amants), je déteste tout de qui est série à l'eau de rose aussi irréaliste et débile les unes que les autre, et j'aime tout particulièrement faire le mal autour de moi (ça coule de source). Bon, Maintenant que les présentations sont finies, revenons au présent. Après que le choixpeau me mit à serpentard (évidemment) je vins m'asseoir à coté de mon cousin sous les applaudissement de mes compatriotes et nous parliames du bon fonctionnement de poudlard (selon nos dires) et de tous les petits détails quand soudain en tournant mon visage vers les gryffondor (les tapettes) mes yeux chocolat croisèrent en un espace de secondes, des yeux d'un vert incroyable. D'un vert à la fois troublant et irrésistible. Ses beaux yeux appartenaient à un jeune garçon, les cheveux en bataille, des lèvres pulpeuses, des lunettes rondes, un visage d'ange et un regard à tomber. Je délectais ce moment tout en appelant Dray.

-Quoi !Dit il sèchement quand il vit que je le dérangeait en pleine conversation avec une jolie serpentard. Puis je lui montrai du doigt (ma nouvelle proie).

-Harry, Harry Potter. Gryffondor, joueur de quiddichd, plus gars de poudlard, après moi bien sur, et être que je déteste tout particulièrement dit il en lançant des regards noire au principal concerné.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai je.

-Il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux chérie, répondit il gravement.

-Hum…hum…Je te pari que je sors avec lui d'ici une semaine di je.

-Ouais c'est ça !

-Ben quoi, j'ai tous les garçons que je désire répondit je sur un ton de tout ce qu'il y a de plus évident.

-Il déteste les serpentard autant qu'on déteste les gryffondor. En plus il est très malin, il découvrira ton petit jeux tôt ou tard dit il.

-Et je le larguerai devant tout le monde au bal de noël dit je.

-Tu as tout mon soutient !

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, je guettais ma nouvelle proie d'un œil très attentif. J'engageai des gens pour savoir un maximum de chose sur lui (ben oui, je perd pas mon temps moi) et c'est comme ça que j'appris (tenez vous bien) qu'il sortait déjà avec une fille de 6 ème année. Il paraissait simplement qu'elle était à Gryffondor. Mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude car ce n'est sûrement pas ce petit détail qui allait m'empêcher d'aller au bout de mon pari.

Sinon pour changer de sujet, je m'intégrait vraiment très bien à Poudlard. Faut dire que depuis que tout le monde sait que j'était le cousine du grand Drago Malefoy, tous les serpentard me nouait un très grand respect(c'est dans l'ordre des choses). J'était même sur le point de faire amie amie avec une fille, quand Drago m'arrêta. Apparemment c'était imaginable pour lui que je sois amie avec une certaine..Heu..C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui..Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Il avait interdis à cette dernière de s'approcher de moi (allez savoir pourquoi).Apparemment elle était la risée des serpentard, la mocheté de service et celle qui n'arrêta pas de courir après le prince de cette maison (dray évidemment).Alors pour ne pas déshonorer les Malefoy, il m'avait présenter à une centaine de fille (ses anciennes conquêtes) belle riche, et ayant une certaine réputation. Quoi de plus naturelle !Du coté des cours, c'est sans compter que ma préféré étais celle des potions. Et ce professeur !Je trouve vraiment que Rogue est une personne exemplaire en tout point de vue. Il a vraiment tout pour lui. Il est méchant, haïssable et même sévères brefs un homme parfait. On était donc (moi, dray et un groupe de fille) à attendre devant les cachots quand arrive Potter suivi du…du…gars le plus moche que je connaissais.

Devant mon air dégoûté, Dray me tapota le bras et cria aussi fort que possible pour qu'il puisse être entendu de tout le monde (principalement le principal concerné).

-Ca c'est Weasley, Weastiti pour les intimes. Mais ne t'approche pas trop de lui, il n'est pas encore dressé. A ces mots là, le jeune rouquin devint aussitôt tout rouge ce qui me fit éclater d'un rire (méchant).

-Tu vas arrêter de rire comme ca d'abord !Et qui es tu !Me demanda t'il. Ton pire cauchemar pensait je.

-Hermione. Hermione Malefoy.

-C'est ma cousine. Elle est belle n'es ce pas ? En clair tu peux faire un trait dessus.

-Oh mais, je n'est jamais pensé mal !Cria le rouquin en devenant encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure ce qui fit cette fois éclater de rire tout le monde.

Mais moi je n'écoutais pas toutes ces imbécillités. Je regardais plutôt Potter, accoudé au mur, calme et un beau sourire au lèvre. Puis je m'avançais vers lui (de ma démarche sensuelle).

-Salut dit je. C'est toi l'ami du Weastiti? Il me regarda mais ne me répondit pas. Alors insistai je !J'ai vraiment horreur qu'on ne me réponde pas.

-Oui répondit il. Je suis désolé qu'il t'est agressé comme ça. C'est sûrement parce que tu es une Malefoy ?

-Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Décidément ce mec est trop calme. Trop calme pour moi.

-Même si je suis à serpentard, je peux être aussi amie avec des gryffondor, tu sais di je.

-Oh mais je n'est jamais dit le contraire répondit il toujours avec ce même sourire désagréable au coin des lèvres. Je m'apprêtai à parler quand une jeune fille rousse passant pas là, se jeta dans les bras de Potter et commença à l'embrasser (Je pouvais donc savoir pas déduction que c'était la fameuse petite amie)

-Salut, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et toi ? Je la regardais un moment victorieux. Face à une gamine comme ça aucun soucis à me faire.(du moins je l'espérait)

-Hermione, Hermione Malefoy répondit je lassé de répéter toujours mon nom.

-Tu dois avoir un lin de parenté avec Drago Malefoy non ? Demanda t'elle.

-C'est exact, c'est mon cousin répondit je en lui lançant mon regard tueur.

-C'est ma petite amie continue Potter toujours aussi calme. Et rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer et surtout pas une autre fille. En entendent ça, mon cœur fit un bond de 100 mètres de haut. Ne me dites pas qu'il avait déjà comprit ? Déjà ? Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Serait il plus malin que moi ? J'était tellement choqué que je ne vis pas Rogue rentré dans le cachot, Ginny repartir et Potter s'éloigner. Mais il fit volte face :

-Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré Hermione dit il en souriant.

Après le cour j'était dans une rage folle !Je n'avais même pas commencé à le séduire qu'il avait tout de suite comprit !Et pour me baisser encore (plus)le moral, Drago pleurait de rire à coté de moi.

-NON MAIS TIU VAS ARRETER OUI!Criai je.

-Enfin ma puce, sois pas mauvaise perdante répondit il.

-QUOI !Mais qui t'a dit que j'étais perdante. Il me faut juste plus de temps mais rien n'est encore joué !

-Ouai, Ouai je te crois. Tu me déçois beaucoup Hermione, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

-Comme ça ? Demandai je.

-Tu t'y es mal pris dès le début. Crois moi, je suis un vrai expert en la matière.

-Alors je dois faire quoi ?

-Olà !Hermione Malefoy aurait elle besoin de mes sages conseils !

-Non répondit je.

-Ah oui ?

-Bon d'accord, c'est bien possible, mais dit toi que si je sors avec lui, tu gagneras aussi beaucoup dans cette histoire.

-Explique dit Drago intéressé.

-Une fois que je serais sur qu'il est fous amoureux de moi, je le mènerai à la baguette, puis je l'humilierai devant tout le monde. En bref, un adversaire en moins.

Dray avait l'air très intéressé par ce que je venais de dire. La preuve s'en suivit quand il s'approche de moi, les yeux pleins d'éclairs (victorieuse).

-D'accord, voici comment tu vas procéder…

Eh ben voilà, je savais bien qu'un jour, Dray me serait utile. Je savais maintenant comment j'allais attaquer et à quel moment. Patiente…patiente. Si vous voulez savoir de plan qui mijote à feux doux dans mon merveilleux cerveau dite moi ce que vous en pensez de ma petite histoire en ce qui concerne Potter, et comme ça je continuerai à vous raconter le pari. En tout cas une chose est sur, IL EST DEJA A MOI !

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Mettez moi beaucoup de reviews si vous voulez que je continue car c'est sur un coup de tete que j'ai eu cette idée.**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tous vos Reviews, et désolé pour avoir mis du temps pour publier, mais j'utilise pas lordi la semaine. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

Ce matin là, je me réveillai un sourire espiègle au lèvre, heureuse de pouvoir faire une très mauvaise action aujourd'hui. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !JE sens déjà que ce sera une très bonne journée !Puis je prit un bon bain, me prépara puis mis ses affreux uniformes de poudlard. Je ne comprends pas comment les élèves peuvent mettre ce genre d'horreur. Donc pour me rendre un peu plus présentable, je raccourcis un peu ma jupe, mis un chemisier assez provocant (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) enfila des bottes noirs et laissa tomber mes long cheveux détendu sur mes épaules. (Ce n'est pas parce que j'essaye de me faire un mec que je dois négliger les autres).Puis après m'être assuré que j'était prête (pour cette merveilleuse journée) je descendit déjeuner à la table des serpentard (qui était encore vide) et je m'assis en guettant l'entré de la grande salle dans l'espoir de voir arriver le personne tant attendu. Grâce à Dragon, j'allais mettre en œuvre, mon plan diabolique en commençant pas la benjamine des Weasley. Vous avez bien devinez. J'allais me servir de cette rouquine pour atteindre ma proie. Et je pouvais désormais inscrire dans mon (très) long tableau de chasse le nom d'Harry Potter. Et ça tombe bien, il me plait. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'allais juste prouver à Dray que je pouvais me faire n'importe quel mec, quand je veux et où je veux. Mais inutile de vous détailler mon plan, sinon il n'y aura plus de suspens. Mais je fis tiré de ma douce rêverie, par la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrir et Pansy s'approcher de moi. Plus je le regardais et plus je me disais, que j'aurais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en devenant amie avec elle. Non mais vous auriez vus sa tête ! Je suis sur que si elle le voulait, elle aurait pu faire peur à un gamin de trois ans. Puis elle s'assit à coté de moi (non mais pour qui se prend t'elle ?)Et elle commença :

-Alors écoute…Heu...Espèce de…de bonne à rien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la cousine de Drago Malefoy, que tu es la reine des serpentard. C'est moi la seule et l'unique reine et je t'ordonne de convaincre Drago de sortir avec moi, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. C'est bien clair !Dit elle à une vitesse hallucinante et d'une voix mal assuré. Moi je ne l'avais pas écouté évidemment, je la dévisageait plutôt.

-Tu sais Pansy, l'homme descend du singe, le singe descend de l'arbre mais vu ta gueule il a dut sauté une branche répondit je d'un ton de tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Et si tu cherches une pauvre victime à te mettre sous les dents, je te brancherais volontiers avec Weasley !. Elle sérra ses (vilaines) dents de rage. Mais j'en rajoutai encore une couche (vous me connaissez bien). Maintenant dégage Parkinson, sinon tu risques de ternir ma belle réputation que je me suis faite en moins d'une semaine. (Explication : sa fera 7 ans qu'elle est là, et elle n'est respecté de personne contrairement à moi). Elle s'apprêta à me répondre mais quand elle vit Drago se diriger vers nous, elle décarpissa en vitesse. (Comme quoi je sais être convaincante comme je veux.) Quelques secondes plus tard, mon très cher cousin arrive, et s'assit à coté de moi apparemment assez énervé :

-Tu aurais au moins pu m'attendre avant de déjeuner dit il.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'aurais pu, répondit je avec mon insupportable sourire au coin. (Tel cousin, tel cousine). En faite, merci pour ton aide, j'ai toujours su que tu me serviras à quelque chose.

-Alors, tu vas vraiment le faire ? Demanda t'il en souriant.

-Bien sur, tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour une serpentard qui avait besoins d'aide répondit il en ironisant. Je lui lançai un de mes regards noirs dont j'avais le secret. (Vous avez pas comprit l'allusion !Réfléchissez, réfléchissez.)Alors arrive à ce moment précis, un groupe de gryffondor (décidément ils me font trop pitié) et à leur tête (ma nouvelle conquête). Hormis la salle naine qui me gâtait le paysage je pouvais tout de même une nouvelle fois contempler Potter. Vous direz ce que vous voudrez, mais je le trouve vraiment trop canon ce mec. Une fois que j'aurais couché avec lui, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je pourrais avoir la conscience tranquille. (Et bien sur lui briser le cœur, à lui et aux Weasley). Puis après avoir fini de déjeuner nous partîmes à notre cour de défense contre les forces du mal (Cette matière me fait toujours aussi rire, allez savoir pourquoi)et en chemin nous rencontrèrent le concierge :Rusard. Un homme tout à fait tout adorable et d'une méchanceté je ne vous dit pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne vaut pas encore une Rogue mais il est tout de même génial. Pendant l'heure je croisait et décroisait les jambes, en espérant un regard de Potter mais rien à faire, il ne me remarque même pas (Il est in normale ce type) Mais par contre les autres garçons n'en loupèrent pas une miette. (C'est toujours rassurant de savoir qu'on n'a pas perdu son charme). Puis arriva le moment tant attendu. Je couru vers la bibliothèque et là je vis précisément la personne que je voulais voir : Weasley (fille). Puis je m'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Salut dit je.

-Salut répondit elle assez surprise.

-Tu te rappelles, on s'est vu l'autre jours avec Po….heu….Harry.

-Oui.

-Ben vu que je viens d'arriver et que je suis nouvelle et que je ne connais personne, je ne me suis pas fais encore d'amis, alors j'aurais voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Si ce ne te dérange pas bien sur !(Comme si ça pouvait, je ne veux pas être prétentieuse, mais personne ne refuserait d'entre ami avec moi)

-Non pas dut tout, j'en serais même ravie répondit elle en souriant. Même sans la connaître, sons caractère me saute déjà aux yeux : gentille, douce, généreuse, bref tout ce que je détestait. Mais il fallait bien que je fasse avec. Puis après mainte discussion sur tout et rien, nous nous promenâmes dans le par cet elle me parla du bon fonctionnement de Poudlard (selon ses dires) puis à moins d'une demi heure de mon prochain cour (dieu merci) j'entamais la conversation sur Potter.

-Alors, il parait que tu sors avec Harry Potter ?

-Oui, et je peux te dire que c'est le garçon le plus merveilleux au monde. (Mouai, j'ai connu mieux).

-Et ça se passe bien ?

-Super et pour te dire la vérité je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse. (Mais qu'est ce que je m'en fous, c'est affreux !).

-Je suis contente pour toi répondit je sur un ton faussement hypocrite. En faite à propos d'Harry, ce sera bien que tu ne lui dises pas qu'on est amie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas trop, donc se serai bien si on se voyait en cachette.

-Ok, pas de problème répondit elle en souriant (décidément c'est une habitude).

Puis je me levai, très heureuse pour rejoindre mon cour de métamorphose. Mais je m'arrêtai tout de même au toilette pour me remaquiller (il faut bien ça quand on veut séduire quelqu'un). Je commençais à me mettre du fond de teint quand j'entendis des gémissements derrière moi. Je me retournai donc, fatiguer de ses bruits effroyables quand je sursautai de peur. Je ne vous raconte pas ma surprise quand je vis un fantôme planté devant moi (une mocheté en plus).

-Mais, t'es qui toi ? Demandai je sèchement.

-Mi….mi…geignarde, fan..Fan…tome des toilettes des filles répondit elle entre deux sanglots. Et toi ?

-Enchanté. Hermione Malefoy, serpentard. Maintenant si tu veux bien te taire, j'ai pas fini de me maquiller dit je.

-ET MOI QUI NE PEUX MEME PLUS FAIRE CA !Cria t'elle en pleurant. Il faut que je me confie à quel qu'un. Je suis trop déprimé.

-Ecoute mimi, c'est ça ? Oui, bon je ne suis pas psychiatre de fantôme moi et je n'ai pas du tout le temps de te faire la causette. J'ai un garçon à séduire. Je regrettai tout de suite mes paroles quand elle cria encore plus fort :

-ET MOI QUI N'EST MEME PAS ENCORE DE PETIT COPAIN !

-C'est normal, vu comment t'es constitué ironisai je. Puis elle éclata en sanglot, ce qui me permit de m'éclipser discrètement pour rejoindre le cour de la vielle Mcgo !Mon pire cauchemar, ce sera de finir comme cette prof !Puis en arrivant dans la salle de cour, je vis Harry assis seul à une table et à ce moment là, je bénit Drago d'avoir fait tomber Weasley dans les couloirs, puis je m'assis à coté de lui ce qui ne le surpris même pas. Il ne me lança même pas un seul regard. (C'est tout de même insensé ça !). Donc (par expérience) je m'approcha un peu plus de lui pour coller mon corps au sien et il dit en riant.

-Tu n'as toujours pas laissé tomber on dirait ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas comprit que je ne tromperais jamais Ginny.

-Tu me raconte quoi, c'est pas du tout ça dit je sur un ton innocent.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sur. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'est parce que je suis une Malefoy, que je suis obligatoirement méchante avec les autres. C'est tout de même scandaleux !

-Ah oui ? Continua t'il en souriant.

- Ben vu que je viens d'arriver et que je suis nouvelle et que je ne connais personne, je ne me suis pas fais encore d'amis, alors j'aurais voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Si ce ne te dérange pas bien sur !(C'était presque trop facile).

-Non pas dut tout, mais pourquoi je te ferai confiance ?

-J'en ai aucune idée répondit je. A toi de voir. On se regarda droit dans les yeux un petit moment, et cette fois je fus la plus forte car il baissa les yeux le premier.

-D'accord, je veux bien.

-Super, En faite à propos de ta copine, ce sera bien que tu ne lui dises pas qu'on est ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle sera certainement jalouse de te savoir avec moi. (C'est normal vu que je suis un canon). Ca sera bien qu'on se voiye en cachette.

-Ok répondit il peu convaincu. Quelque minutes plus tard, on nous rendèrent nos devoir de métamorphose et comme d'habitude j'eu optimal (ce n'est pas parce que je suis belle que je n'ai rien dans la tête.) Puis à la fin du cour, je sortis de la classe pour attendre Drago, et il arriva main dans la main avec une jeune fille.

-Première phase du plan accompli avec succès !Lui chuchotai je dans les oreilles. Il me sourit diaboliquement avant qu'on parte et laissant en plan la nouvelle (et maintenant l'ex) petit ami de Dray. Vous vous demandez sûrement, pourquoi je fais tout ça. Pourquoi je deviens ami avec les deux en cachette. Oh là là, tant de question…tant de question…

Les jours passèrent et je faisait copine copine avec Ginny et copain copine avec Harry. Mais je ne passai pas trop de temps avec lui (il pourrais se douter de quelque chose). C'était tout simplement un jeu d'enfant. Je passais même tellement de temps avec elle, qu'Harry commençait à se poser des questions du genre : Que pouvais bien faire sa petite amie (bientôt ex)pendant ses heures perdus ? Et moi entends que bonne amie (pour l'instant) je le rassurais un maximum. Mais je n'allais sûrement pas faire ça pendant des centaines d'années. La 2ème phase de mon plan n'avait pas encore commencé, ou plutôt une certaine personne n'avait pas encore agi.

-Oui je sais je sais, je le ferai dit Drago. Bientôt.

-J'espère bien, car sans ça mon plan n'aboutira jamais à rien.

-Je dois vraiment t'apprécier, pour faire croire un truc comme ça à Potter, par ce que jamais ça ne risquerai d'arriver (Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez mais vous verrez bien !).

-Ok merci. Je doit y aller, j'ai un rendez vous dit je.

-Ah oui, et avec qui ? Demanda t'il, un sourire pervers au coin de la bouche.

-Un serpentard. Certes idiot, mais mignon.

-Alors, tu vas sortit avec d'autres garçons ?

-Ben oui, Potter n'est pas non plus le centre de ma vie répondit je en allant rejoindre Théo, qui m'attendais bien sagement devant la salle commune des serpentard. Puis après plus d'1 heure de flirt, je décide donc d'aller manger et en entrant dans la grande salle je vis Potter et sa copine, assis à la table des gryffondor et apparemment entrain de s'amuser. J'étais tellement en colère que seuls mes regards aurait pu les tuer !Je me rassurai en me disant qu'après tout, je n'avais pas encore perdu. Quand je veux un mec, je l'ai et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Je m'assis donc à la table des serpentard pour dîner quand arriva encore cette salle tête de pékinoise, apparemment vexé par ce que je lui avait dit l'autre fois (elle est vraiment susceptible non !)

-Parkinson, Je n'est pas du tout le temps d'écouter d'écouter tes insultes à deux balles et tes blagues qui ne font rire que toi. Donc si tu veux bien passer ton chemin, tu seras gentille merci dit je en souriant. Et je m'appéta à boire un verre d'eau quand elle se jeta sur moi (sauvage) et alors commençai une bagarre à coup de griffe et de tirage des cheveux. Et au moment ou elle me plaqua par terre et je vis Harry et Ginny s'approcher et je pris soudainement peur. S'ils prononçaient mon nom en même temps, je perdrais ma couverture. Ils commencèrent à ouvrir la bouche quand :

-PARKINSON, VA TU LA LACHER OUI !Cria Drago qui venait d'arriver et la pris et la jeta pas terre comme un vieux sac de pomme de terre.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! Lui dit il.

-Désolé, je suis désolé dit elle en pleurant. JE t'aime tellement et j'espère que mes chances d'être un jour avec toi ne se sont pas envolées (Idiote, comme s'ils en avaient déjà eu des chances) Puis elle s'éloigna en pleurant devant l'air heureux de Drago qui s'assit.

-Merci commème dit il avant d'embrasser sa (nouvelle) petite amie. Quand à moi, je sortis en quatrième vitesse de la grande salle quand quelqu'un m'appela :

-Hermione, Sa va ? Demanda Harry.

-Ouis ça va t'inquiète répondit je énervé dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais (la honte). Il hocha la tête d'un signe affirmative, avant de rebrousser chemin. (Ce que j'ai horreurs des garçons attentifs aux autres). Puis je continuai mon chemin jusqu'aux toilettes des filles et c'est sans surprise que je vis mimi encore entrain de pleurer et je m'avançais vers les lavabos pour me remaquiller.

-Alors, t'es contente de toi ? Demanda t'elle.

-De quoi ?

-De ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois.

-Oui pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. Personne n'a voulu de toi et personne ne voudra de toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie…ou…ou de ta mort si tu préfères. Ses pleurs doublèrent d'intensité (ce qui peut être pénible ce fantôme).

-Je t'en supplie Mimi, arrête de pleurer. Si tu veux je t'aiderais à te trouver un gentil garçon fantôme.

-Ah oui, et comment ?

-Je veux bien te relooker, mais à condition que tu me rendes un petit service.

Je cherchais Harry dans les couloirs en espérant réparer ma bêtise de tout à l'heure. JE suis vraiment trop conne. IL est venu vers moi et je l'ai repoussé !(C'était un bon signe, il commence à s'attacher à moi.) En faite je voulais remercier d'avoir mis autant de commentaire sur mon histoire. Je savais qu'elle vous plairai(c'est normal vu que je suis l'héroïne) et continuez svp je ne vous décevrais pas. Une chose est sur….J'AVAIS DU BOULOT !

**Reviews !SVP !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, aujourd'hui ben c'est moi, Akaneshan qui vais vous poster ce chapitre mais pas de méprises, pour l'instant je ne fais que corriger un peu les fautes de mione et glisser quelques commentaires lol_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Oh Damien, si tu savais comme je t'aime

Moi aussi, mais nous n'avons pas encore le droit

Mais pourquoi sont-ce nos familles qui doivent décider pour nous ? Nous devrions suivre notre cœur et rester ensemble pour la vie

Mais tu sais bien que même si je t'aime, les lois sont les plus fortes

Non, c'est l'amour qui est le plus fort

Je fermai d'un coup sec ce livre totalement débile qui insultait ma culture littéraire, dégoûtée, je crois que je venais ne perdre le goût de la lecture. Non mais vraiment, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ce misérable livre. Les gens n'avaient pas autre chose à faire que d'écrire ce genre de débilités affligeantes. Je ne devait donc pas m'énerver pour si peu, surtout pas avant au milieu de la salle commune des serpentards. Il n'y avait pas que ça pour m'énerver, une fille : Claire Dekker, assez mignonne qui s'attirait le regard de plein de mecs. Si vous voulez pouvoir parfaitement vous l'imaginer physiquement, imaginez Barbie avec l'uniforme de Poudelard.. Je croyais qu'il fallait être une bombe sexuelle pour les avoirs à se pieds même Drago l'a dit : Mignonne non, sexy oui. Ca m'étonnait quand même qu'il ne l'ait pas encore mise dans son lit. Drago arriva derrière moi et me souffla :

Alors ma puce, on dirait que ton petit chéri est plus intelligent que toi vu qu'apparemment, rien n'avance dans ton pari, je crains bien que tu ne le perdes…

Alors écoute bien espèce de blondinet à la noix, premièrement ce n'est pas mon petit chéri, deuxièmement, personne n'est plus intelligent que moi et certainement pas lui, troisièmement je ne suis pas TA PUCE, quatrièmement je n'est pas encore perdu et ça ne m'arrivera sûrement pas face à une gamine telle que Weasley et cinquièmement(je le regardait de haut en bas avec dégoût) je comprends pourquoi t'es blond (vous avez compris l'allusion ? réfléchissez réfléchissez) (ndAkaneshan : oh my god, je suis choquée, je vais porter pl1te pour agression verbale à Bad boy !lol)

Je suppose qu'il y a un sixièmement, dit Drago qui ne s'était pas départit de son sourire arrogant (grrr ce qu'il m'agace quand il veut !et il le sait en plus !)

Oui ! Claire est venue me parler soi-disant qu'elle voudrait être amie avec moi

Et alors ? Où est le rapport avec moi ? me dit-il en se délivrant de mon étreinte

J'arrive pas à croire que tu craques pas sur elle ! Tu t'es fait les ¾ des filles de Poudelard – le quart restant étant soit homo soit coincé comme la naine rousse où imbaisable- alors ne me dit pas que tu ne ressens pas une attirance ne serait-ce que physique pour elle !

Nan, je couche pas avec n'importe qui moi (je lui lançait un regard sarcastique plein de sous-entendus), j'ai des critères de sélection particuliers mais en simplifié ça donne : sexy oui, mignonne nan, me dit-il sèchement avant de partir pour notre cours de potion qui s'est passé très bien comme d'habitude. Comme d'hab en fait : torture de gryffondor.

C'était marrant quand Neville à fait tomber une racine entière dans sa potion au lieu de quelques miettes et qu'en se penchant au dessus Weasley mâle l'a reçus en pleine figure- figure qui c'est d'ailleurs recouverte de pustules particulièrement grosses et nombreuses. Pauvre Weastiti (aux deux sens du terme), j'avais remarqué qu'il était au nombre des prétendants de cette chère Claire. Déjà que c'était perdu d'avance, qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant ? Avant de partir, il essaya de faire un sourire rassurant à Claire qui le regarda comme s'il avait la peste noire, excellant (néanmoins j'ai lu dans ces yeux qu'il ne comptait pas laisser tomber…pathétique), personne n'avait manqué une miette de cet échange. Bref, fermons cette délicieuse parenthèse. Après une heure de pure merveille, la cloche sonna (dommage) et je me rendait dans la salle commune quand je bousculait quelqu'un :

Excusez-moi. Ah Hermione ça va ? demanda Harry

Oui oui, on ne peut mieux depuis que tu es là, dit moi, ça te dirait de faire un petit tour ? demandait-je d'un ton innocent

Ouai je veux bien.

Puis, nous partîmes de bonne humeur(enfin plus moi que lui) vers le parc. Personne ne voulait dire un mot mais au bout de la dixième minute :

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda-t-il

Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

Pourquoi tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es une petite garce qui s'intéresse qu'au garçons ?

Parce que c'est la vérité, sauf pour ta première reproche qui n'était pas tout à fait correcte, lui répondit-je sincèrement (biensur que ça m'arrive !)

Si, tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es intouchable et inaccessible

Eh ce n'est pas le cas à ton avis ?

Non, moi je suis sur que tu ne l'es pas, tu es très fragile à l'intérieur (non mais ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités mon chou) (ndakaneshan : on peut dire ke ryry se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !)

Ah, alors désolée de ne pas être aussi parfaite que Miss Weasley, dit-je sur un ton de reproche(mais enfin qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ! il me faisait des COMPLIMENTS)

Tu ne ressembles peut-être pas trop à Ginny, mais…tu es aussi mignonne à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur (MIGNONE !NON ! arrête de rougir mione ! arrête de rougir) Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits et vite car s'était lui qui contrôlait la situation.

C'est vrai que je suis belle, je ne m'en cache pas, inutile de me le répéter. Il éclata de rire (mais qu'est-ce qui le fait rire !). Toi aussi tu es très mignon, dit-je après l'avoir jaugé du regard d'un air appréciateur

Ouai c'est vrai pas mal de filles disent ça (eh il était pas censé jouer le modeste comme les autres gryffondors, je sens que j'ai une mauvais influence sur lui, bref nous sommes beaux tous les deux conclusion : il est à moi, on dit bien qui se ressemble s'assemble nan ? (ouai je sais, mais biensur que j'ai de la culture, même moldue))

Sinon, je voudrais te parler de ton cousin, dit Harry

Oui ?

J'ai entendu dire qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny (VICTOIRE !Drago, quand j'aurai gagné mon pari, je penserait à te remercier pour avoir un peu salit ta réputation)

Oui c'est possible, je crois qu'il m'a dit un truc à ce propos… Pourquoi ?

Eh bien disons que c'est pas trop son genre de traîner avec Malefoy ( hé ! qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre les Malefoy ? ce sont des gens délicieux !)

Tu serais pas un peu -beaucoup -jaloux toi, demandait-je une pointe de moquerie dans la voix

Ouai. Quand j'apprends que ma copine voit un gars pas très saint et qu'elle me le cache ouai répondit-il énervé

T'inquiète pas je veillerait au grain, mentit-je avec l'air le plus sincère et chaleureux possible

Nan je ne préfère pas, même si t'as voulu être mon amie, tu restes toujours une Malefoy. Bref, une personne fourbe, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux dans lesquels je gardais une touche d'innocence. Mais pas mal du tout, me chuchota-t-il avant de repartir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive là, je ne contrôle plus la situation ! Je repartit dans la salle commune des serpentards en espérant trouver Drago, mais je tombait sur la petite Miss de service : Claire !

Salut, dit-elle, je suis contente de te retrouver (ben pas moi)

Moi aussi, répondit-je avec un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie

Alors, je me présente : Claire Dekker, 17 ans, canon, bon coup (elle me fait des avances ou quoi ?), y a qu'à demander à mes ex. Et je ne crois pas du tout au grand amour et aux romans débiles à l'eau de rose (Oh mon dieu je viens de trouver ma sœur spirituelle !(mais pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà dit toutes ces choses ?)).

Nous parlâmes pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Elle était pas mal cette fille, ni trop chiante ni trop gentille. Je lui parlais du pari et tout. Elle m'expliqua toute sa vie et sa famille. Bien plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la grande salle quand je vis Harry avec…nan pas Ginny, un sorte d'asiatique… Et elle avait carrément UNE MAIN sur **SON** épaule ! non mais je vous jure ! Claire m'expliqua qu'elle s'appelait Cho Chang(quelle horreur ce nom, jamais j'aurait donné mon vrai nom si j'en avais eut un comme ça, elle aurait pas put s'appeler Meiling ou je sais pas moi, y a des tas de noms plus beau chez les chinois ! bref) Voici une information que je ne connaissait pas, très importante en plus.

Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Claire

Hum…j'en sais rien encore. A mon avis elle n'est pas si dangereuse que ça(elle plisse les yeux) vraiment(elle plisse encore plus les yeux), Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de dangereux

Elle cours encore après lui et lui a même demandé de sortir avec lui. A ce moment là, je tombais vraiment de haut (au sens figuré biensur) j'avais une deuxième rivale !(et zut alors !) Moi qui avait déjà préparé ma danse de la victoire pour Dray, c'était pas demain la veille que j'allait l'exécuter…Rah lui, ce sale traître, sa mémoire à été étrangement sélective sur ce coup là, je le garde en tête pour quand on me demandera les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai assassiné froidement mon cousin adoré…En parlant du loup on en voit la queue (oh là c'est une expression hein bande de perverses, il vient juste d'arriver et totalement vêtu !), il jeta un regard noir à Claire avant de s'asseoir puis il me fixe dans l'espoir que je lui parle :

Alors ?

Alors quoi ? répondit-je sèchement

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu l'as fait finalement !

Oh oui, elle est devenue amie avec moi

Et alors ? dit Claire en colère

Eh calme ta joie toi, c'est pas de toi qu'on cause alors retourne à la niche et laisse les adultes discuter tranquillement, fit Drago avec ce ton et se rictus méchant que je lui connaissait bien et qui faisait aussi qu'il était mon cousin préféré…

C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-elle

C'est toi ! Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand je les devançai

ESPECE D'IDIOT ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant !

De quoi ! que tu es devenue amie avec Britney Spears à ses 16 ans (sous-entendut Claire assise à côté de moi)? Je croyais que tu allais t'en rendre compte toute seul !

Britney qui ? demanda Claire un peu paumée qui n'y connaissait rien à la musique moldue

Mais non, que j'avais une autre rivale : Cho Chang

Pour te voir dans cet état là, répondit-il alors avec un sourire narquois

Toi je te hais

Tu sais que j'adore qu'on me le dise ? On à beau me le répéter je ne m'y fait toujours pas ! C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien ! ricana-t-il.

Je lui balançais un verre de jus de citrouille à la figure avant de m'en aller suivie de Claire. Inutile de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'était immédiatement lancé un « récurvite », la classe des Malefoy oblige, mais je préférai garder sa tête et ses cheveux blonds d'habitude totalement clean recouvert de la mixture orangée et rendue gluante dans ses cheveux . Bref, le blondinet à la noix savait qu'en me cachant une information telle que celle-là, je risquait de perdre mon pari et lui de gagner, de toute façon je me foutait de ce qu'il pensait, il fallait que je trouve cette Chang à 2 noise et lui dise… des mot gentils dans une conversation parfaitement civilisée entre deux adultes.

Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça dans le couloir tout à l'heure ?

De quoi ? demandait-je à Claire que j'avais complètement oubliée

Je trouve que tu réagis trop violemment pour un simple pari (je m'arrête net)

Tu veux dire quoi par là ? demandait-je suspicieusement

Non rien, répondit-elle en soupirant avant de reprendre la marche, mais plus loin, elle s'arrêta en criant

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? … Oh non pas toi, pensait-je en voyant Mimi Geignarde se planter devant moi. Tu n'es pas censée te trouver dans tes toilettes ?

Si mais je te rappelles que tu m'avais promis quelque chose, dit-elle en pointant son affreux visage de cochon

Ah ouai…ça…j'avais oublié, dit-je d'un ton faussement désolé dans l'espoir qu'elle me foute la paix

Et aussi le service que tu m'avais demandé (ah j'avais complètement oublié ça !)

De quoi ? demanda ma nouvelle meilleure amie

Non rien, écoute mimi, c'est vrai que…

Vous faites quoi ? Je me tournais vers la personne qui avait osé m'interrompre et je vis que c'était la petite naine

Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Claire avant de me tirer par le bras, apparemment très en colère.

Les jours passèrent au fil de mes échecs (ça fait mal de le dire). Je commençais à sérieusement perdre le contrôle de la situation et pire encore : je commençais à être moins méchante qu'avant. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je commençais vraiment à ne plus être moi-même là. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'adressais plus la parole à Drago. En tout cas, une chose est sure, je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir (Claire a raison, je réagis bizarrement, il n'a rien fait de mal après tout alors pourquoi je lui en veux tellement de ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il y avait Cho Chang dans le coup ?).

Mais par contre, une chose se passe comme prévu. En croyant que Ginny était avec Dray, Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec moi (et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !) Et parfois, j'oubliait même le pari (j'ai vraiment un GROS problème)

T'as besoin d'un peu de soutient pour continuer, dit Drago

En tout cas pas venant de toi merci beaucoup

Eh tu comptes combien de temps encore me faire la gueule ! demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux

Bah disons que la débilité de Goyle est proportionnelle à ma colère donc oui, il y en a pour un moment

Je sais que tu faiblis Hermione, me dit-il avec un air sournois, que t'as peur de perdre le pari, que tu commences à éprouver des remords (il avait vraiment du talent niveau torture mentale)

NON PAS DU TOUT !

Je veux bien t'aider. Je ne répondis pas et il commença déjà à m'expliquer quelque chose. Puis, une demi heure plus tard, j'était redevenu aussi méchante qu'avant. Et je comptait bien ridiculiser Potter (du moins je l'espérait).

Plus tard dans la journée, j'arrivais tranquillement dans la salle commune de serpentard où m'attendais Drago, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées

Vu la tête que tu fais du as du lire le livre que j'avais lu, lançait-je avec dégoût à l'évocation du souvenir de ce livre pitoyable qui parlait de Damien et son amuur

Je crois que tu auras plus de mal dans ton pari que je ne le crois

Pourquoi ?

Tu verras bien, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue avant d'aller dans le dortoir des garçons. Et c'est à ce moment précis que je ne compris pas à quel point il avait raison.

_Eh voilà Ne vous relâchez pas surtout continuez à envoyer des reviews mdr Mione90 a vraiment besoin d'encouragements, elle a droit qu'à deux heures d'ordi par week-end! elle travaille donc tout à la main et seule, ça l'aide vraiment de voir que vous la soutenez toujours(pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les 3/4 de ceux qui lisent cette fic s'en foutent? lol) donc n'oubliez pas la ch'tite review___

_Kiss_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à lana 51. Ton enthousiaste me fais trop plaisir ! Kiss !

Chapitre 4

Pff !Si vous savez comme je peux être déçus !Je croyais qu'il y aurai plus de gens qui aimerait mon pari et me laisserai des petits messages pour m'encourager à continuer à le raconter. Dite le et j'arrêterai et par la même occasion perdre Harry. A vous de décider ! Bon refermons cette parenthèse et revenons au présent. Je marchais donc énervé suivi de Max, Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas qui c'est Max ? Je ne vous l'es pas dit ? A ok. Ben en faite c'est Claire. Claire Malisia Decker. ET le diminutif de Malisia est Max. Donc Max. Je trouve que Claire ça faisait trop…bon bref ça faisait trop. Elle avait complètement changé depuis l'autre jour (dans tous les sens du terme). Elle représentait plus Barbie. Elle était devenue belle et rebelle à la fois (non pas rebelle des super nanas). D'après ce que j'avais pus comprendre elle voulait séduire une personne.(allez savoir qui). Mais en tout cas, à nous deux, on représentait tous les fantasmes de tous les garçons de Poudlard. Bon bref revenons à mon histoire. Je marchais donc énervé suivi de Max à la recherche de cette Chang à deux balles. Non mais vraiment pour qui elle se prend elle !Harry, il est à moi et à personne d'autre (j'arrive à me foutre la trouille moi-même). ET cette naine qui ne se doute de rien. Non mais je vous jure !Il fallait donc que je me charge de tout ça moi-même (comme d'hab en faite). Je cherchais dont de mes beaux yeux, cette chinoise et je la vis parler à Harry, et sa main sur son épaule (ça commence à être une très mauvaise habitude ça). Et là tout d'un coup une merveilleuse idée me vint (c'est normal vu que c'est la mienne). Je dit à Max de m'attendre deux minutes et je m'avançais d'un pas assuré avec un sourire provocant et dit :

-Salut Harry.

-Ah salut répondit il. Tu connais mon amie, c'est

-Non. Un de tes amis m'envoie pour te dire de le rejoindre dans la grande salle avec les autres tap..heu.. Gryffondor.

-Et qui c'est ? Demanda t'il.

-Heu…(vite, vite il fallait que je trouve un prénom. N'importe du moment qu'il le connaisse. Puis je décidais de prendre un prénom totalement débile que j'avais entendu récemment) Seamus dit je.

-Ah super Seamus. Bon j'y vais dit il en s'éloignant.(je m'entendis même m'applaudir) et je me tourna donc vers ma futur ex-rivale.

-Il n'y pas de Seamus n'es ce pas ? Demanda Chang truc.

-Très perspicace pour une pékinoise. Bon écoute Harry c'est propriété privé, donc t'a intérêt à ne pas empiétré sur mon territoire. C'est clair ?

-Je te retourne la remarque. Harry je l'ai vu en premier. Et moi au moins, je suis déjà sortis avec lui dit elle en pointant son affreux doigt sous mon nez.

-Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose dit je en roulant des yeux. A mon avis tu réagis comme ça car tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Hermione. Hermione Malefoy.

-T'es la cousine de Drago ? Demanda t'elle en levant un sourcil.

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre oui. Et la fille qui est là bas, c'est ma meilleure amie : Max.

-Et alors.

- T'as bien comprit. Laisse tomber dit je en m'éloignant et mais j'eu le temps d'entendre sa dernière phrase « N'y pense même pas ».

Elle avait tout de même un fort caractère cette Chang à 2 balles. CA serai peut être un peu plus difficile que je ne le croyait.

-Alors ? Demanda l'ancienne Claire.

-Alors rien répondit je sèchement en marchant en direction de la salle commune des serpentard et je vis Drago assis, apparemment plongé dans un bouquin. J'espérais tout au fond de moi qu'il ne lisait pas le livre de Damien et de son amuur. Fatigué, je me jeta littéralement sur lui fatigué par tout ça et je vis avec bonheur qu'il ne lisait pas ça. Son livre s'intitulait « Comment être méchant en 10 leçons »(livre que j'avais particulièrement apprécier).

-Alors ? demanda t'il.

-Alors rien répondit Max.

-Tu ne vas jamais y arriver me dit Drago.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu es entré dans la zone copain copine.

-N'importe quoi rétorquai je. Mais Max acquiéssa d'un signe de tête :

-Hermione, tu es la princesse des cette zone.

Oh my god ! Mais c'est vrai !Je n'arrive pas à y croire !Ils ont raison !Et Drago qui m'a laissé faire tout ce bordel !Pour la première fois depuis le début de mon pari, je perdrai espoir !Finalement peut être que les livres d'amour raconte vraie, alors l'amour est plus fort que tout. Non, je me refuse à croire à une chose aussi débile que ça !

-Tinquiète pas ma puce, quand viendra l'heure de ta sensationnelle défaite, et dieu sait qu'elle sera tout à fait sensationnelle, tu pourras pleurer sur mon épaule dit Drago, avec un sourire provocateur au lèvre (non mais quel hypocrite tout de même ce mec).

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, comment des filles peuvent craquer sur toi dit Max d'un ton dégoûté.

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne sont pas constitué comme toi. Elle se sont de vraie femme dit il sur un ton qui sous entendait beaucoup de sous-entendu.

-Et tu veux dire quoi par là ?demanda t'elle ne lui jetant des regards noirs.

-Olàlàlà, c'est fous les problèmes que vous avez-vous deux dit je énervé en sortant de la salle commune pour rejoindre le cour de la vielle Mcgo. Mais Malheureusement pour moi, quelqu'un me barra la route :

-Je pourrais te parler 2 minutes ? Demanda Ginny, les sourcils légèrement froncés. (Ce n'est pas vrai, on ne peut donc pas être tranquille dans cette école pourrie !)

-Mouai répondit je d'un ton lasse.

-Ben voilà, les bruits court que je…….enfin que je vois Drago en cachette (crotte).

-Heu ….je….sais pas pourquoi ?

-C'est simple je ne vois jamais Drago. C'est clair on ne se parle jamais. Donc je me demandais, qui pouvais mettre une rumeur pareille comme ça sur le tapis.

-Quelqu'un peut être qui te veut du mal ? (C'est évident que oui)

-Oui. Et tu sauras pas c'est qui par hasard ? Me demanda t'elle.

-Non

-T sur ?

-Non. Heu attend….maintenant que tu m'y fait penser, il y a cette fille dit je.

- Quel fille ?

-Cette chinoise. Heu…..Cho….Cho….Cho ….

-Chang.

-Oui, un truc dans ce genre je crois répondit je avec toute l'hypocrisie que je pouvais faire passer dans une phrase.

-Ah !J'aurais dut m'en douter !Elle ne m'a jamais saqué cette fille.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Demandai je.

- Rien (QUOI !)

- Pardon, je n'ai pas très bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire.

-Je ne ferais rien (ben si j'ai bien entendu)

-Et pourquoi ? Demandai je sidéré par cette révélation si inattendue.

- Je ne sais pas. Sa sert à rien de rendre le mal par le mal (quand je vous disait qu'elle n'était pas normale cette fille). Et aussi sa m'arrange un peu continua t'elle.

-De quoi ? Quelle te vole Harry.

-Non, bien sur que non, elle ne me le volera jamais. C'est que grâce à elle, un fantasme de jeunesse va peut être se réaliser dit elle sur un petit nuage.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, sortir avec Drago Malefoy.

-Drago par pitié je t'en supplie !

-Jamais, jamais et jamais !N'y compte même pas.

-Je t'en supplie, c'est le seule moyen dit je en pleurnichant (et dans le même cas, l'amadouer).

-Tes pleurs ne mèneront à rien (imbécile). Jamais je salirais ma belle réputation rien que pour t'aider à te faire Potter !

-S'il te plait, S'il te plait, S'il te plait, S'il te plait. Si tu fais ça, si tu pousses Ginny à l'adultère, peut être que j'aurais une petite chance avec Harry dit en lui lançant des yeux en merlin fris.

-Dit moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il te fait de l'effet ce Potter dit Drago en souriant. Me trompe je ?

-Non. Et c'est pour ça, que ça me tient à cœur de sortir avec lui.

-Je comprends.

-Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord dit je toute euphorique.

-Oui

-C'est vrai ?

-NON ET FIN DE LA DISCUSSION !Cria t'il avant de retourner s'asseoir à la table des serpentard pour dîner. Et alors arrive Max (suivi de près par des garçons) et je lui expliqua toute cette affaire et bizarrement elle n'était pas très chaude à l'idée que Drago séduise Ginny.

- Mais enfin pourquoi !

-Parce que.

-Ecoute Max, pour une fois que je suis sur de mon coup (ce qui est complètement faux) toi, ma meilleure amie, tu ne veux pas m'aider à convaincre mon cousin.

-Non, je trouve pas que ce soit bien que tu te serves de lui comme ça (bizarre, je l'es toujours fait et pour moi il y a rien de plus normal). Je me leva alors déçus en direction du parc pour une petite promenade en fille célibataire (je vous jure que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive) quand je vis Harry, le dos au mur….entrain ….entrain….ENTRAIN D'EMBRASSER CHANG A DEUX BALLES !. Tellement surprise, je n'osai même plus parler, même plus bouger, rien !J'étais tout simplement pétrifié de stupeur. Et sans savoir trop pourquoi, j'avais mal. Je ne sais pas ou exactement, mais j'avais mal (Certainement les moules que j'avais mal digérer ce midi), Non c'était autre chose : j'avais mal (intéressant comme phénomène). Puis je laissais tomber mes affaires dans l'espoir qu'il me remarque.

-Hermione !S'exclama Harry. Attend dit il en me voyant m'éloigner (ps : j'ai tout de même ramassé mon livre par terre qui m'avait coûté 100 balle). Attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois continua t'il.

-Harry James Potter, vous me décevez beaucoup dit je en mimant une tragédie (je serais parfaite pour jouer dans les misérables, mais j'avais la très mauvaise impression que ce que je disait recelait une part de vérité).

-Surtout ne dit rien à Ginny s'il te plait et… ..

-Et ?

-Ne te fait surtout pas d'idée dit il (Quoi !Mais pourquoi je m'en ferais, mais je devais jouer le jeu)

-Désolé Harry, mais après ce que j'ai vu répondit je en m'essuyant de fausse larme.

-Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien (ben voyons) Elle s'est littéralement jeté sur moi (pauvre choux)

-Harry, ou es tu ? Cria une voix lointaine (sûrement l'autre pékinoise). Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche (qui n'attendait plus que la mienne) et me prit soudainement la main et nous courus (dieu sais ou) pour nous cacher, Et moi bêtement je me laissa guider. J'avais franchement autre chose à faire qu'à jouer à course poursuite. Mais alors pourquoi je ne me libère pas de son étreinte !

Nous courûmes vers le parc à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Harry mais enfin, tu vas me lâcher oui !Dit je énervé par toute cette agitation. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il me lâcha la main et s'adossa contre un arbre fatigué par cette course (qu'es ce que je devrait dire !).

-Elle n'allait pas non plus te manger ajoutait je.

-Sa se voit que tu ne la connaît pas répondit il (ben encore heureuse)

-Je ne comprends pas très bien, elle ne t'intéresse pas ? Parce que après ce que je viens de voir….

-C'est vrai qu'elle es mignogne et tout ça, mais elle a un caractère lourd.

-Ouai, comme quoi blaguai je.

-Oui….Personne n'est parfait (d'où il es partit dénicher ça lui !)

- Bon ce n'est pas que cette petite escapade assez physique et cette conversation tout à fait délicieuse ne m'intéresse pas mais je dois voir mon cousin.(Ben oui, il faut savoir se faire désirer).

-Attend, je voulais te dire quelque chose dit il en souriant.

-Oui ?

-Voilà je….je (Oh mais il fait quoi là !Il s'approche de moi là)

-Oui !Insistait je

-Tu es…tu es….( il se rapproche encore plus de moi là, va rétros satanas. Voilà que son visage n'est plus qu'a quelqu'un cm du mien. Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas contente, c'est ce que j'attendais depuis des jours non ? Je ne peux même plus bouger, je suis comme hypnotisé par ses beaux yeux verts. Je suis sur qu'il m'a jeté un sort ou un truc dans ce genre là !Sa y es, il es très près là, encore plus près et ……

Et fin !Je sais que je suis horrible !REVIEWS s'il vous plait pour m'encourager à continuer car je ne vous cache pas que j'ai le même avis que mione !

KISS !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut et merci à Lana51(c bizzare car t'étais la seule à ne pas avoir comprit le changement de dialogue mé c pas grave et je te remercie pour ton soutient !Love !)greg93 (merci vraiment pour tes encouragements et je voudrait savoir :tu veux dire koi pas action ?merci !kiss !)Dark-mione(Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'adore faire des fic sadique et heureuse qu'elle soit digne de toi !kiss)emi(Je suis contente que tu aime aussi « la pari d'un serpentard » et quelque chose me dit que cho ne sera pas le seul problème. Love !)

J'espère que vous aimerais ce chp et que vous me laisserez de petis reviews car je commence à croire que vous n'aimez plus trop et je sé plus trop si je doit continuer.

Ps : Désormais cette fic sera écrite par moi et akane-shan(auteur de l'amour est un égoisme à deux)

Chapitre 5

Il s'approche moi, il est tellement près que j'arrive à sentir sa respiration. Ca y es, je le tien, dans moins d'une minute il sera à moi et je pourrais enfin exécuter ma danse de victoire à Dray avec certitude. IL est la j'ai et (j'ai gagné) et..ET…ET …..ET..

-Tu as une feuille dans les cheveux dit il en l'enlevant délicatement..

A ce siècle précis, à cette année précise, à ce mois précis, à ce jour précis,à cette heure précise,à cette minute précise et enfin à cette seconde précise, la colère qui jaillissait en moi était indescriptible !J'aurai pu (si je pouvais) tuer froidement Harry et laisser son corps perdu dans la foret tellement j'étais en colère !MAIS QUEL ABRUTI CE MEC !

- Merci me contentai-je de dire avec un sourire (vraiment) forcé. Tu es gentil (NON, ESPECE DE PLABOY A LA MANQUE !Criai je intèrrieurement)

-Pas de quoi répondit il en souriant (et je vous jure que j'aurais un alibi en béton quand la police viendra m'interrogé).Ca va ? demanda t'il en voyant ma mine toute déconfite.

-Mieux que jamais (je sens que, je vais craqué) mais arriva Drago (encore plus énervé que moi) sa doit être dans les gènes à mon avis.

-Tien voici ton chien de garde dit Harry sur un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui était assez surprenant (de toute façon à ce stade, plus rien venant de lui ne peut me surprendre…si si...Je vous le dis).

-Bon Hermione commença Drago, à moins que tu es décidé de faire la gueule toute la journée et de rester dans le parc avec des gens douteux dit il en regardant Harry méchamment, repartons avant que trop de bonne influence t'influence. Je ne répondis pas quand il me prit déjà le bras et m'entraîna loin d'Harry (cette séparation soudaine n'était pas vraiment à mon goût…et ne me demandez pas pourquoi !)

-Mais enfin pourquoi t'a fait ça !Lui demandai je énervé(y a de quoi)

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé et de la façon dont il aurait du normalement « t'embrasser ».

-Inutile de me le répéter.

-Vous commenciez vraiment à me rappeler….

-Quoi ? Lui demandait je soupçonneuse.

-Heu…

-Ben va y dit.

-Bon écoute, crois moi, ça me fait même très mal de le dire. Vous ressembliez presque à Roméo et Juliette.

-QUOI !JE T'INTERDIS DE NOUS COMPARER À CE COUPLE TOTALEMENT DEBILE EN QUETE D'AMOUR À L'EAU DE ROSE !Criai je.

-Ben pourtant c'est ce que j'ai vu dit il en souriant sournoisement. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je crois que ton petit Harry est entre de bonne main maintenant continua t'il en faisait un signe de tête vers le parc et je me retournis et vit Ginny avec Potter entrain de …..Bref entrain de. Et vit Drago qui continua toujours à sourire bêtement.(finalement je crois que la police trouvera trois corps au lieu d'un dans la foret si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

J'haussa les épaules et partis suivi de mon futur ex-cousin en direction de la grande salle quand on rencontra Max apparemment assez existé (c'est fous, qu'est-ce qu'on a tous aujourd'hui !)

-Hermione dieu merci t'es là dit elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Demandai je

-Vien vite !Continua t'elle en m'entraînant (encore une fois) par le bras et Drago suivant nos pas. (Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai assez eu ma dose de course pour aujourd'hui !)Elle m'entraîna jusqu'à la grande salle et s'arrêta net essoufflé.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je. Elle pointa son doigt dans le vide et à peine ai-je suivi sa trajectoire que je failli crier de surprise. Ne me dites pas que c'est pas vrai !Non c'est un cauchemar !J'était une fois que plus pétrifié de stupeur en voyant un jeune garçon blond, yeux bleus, sourire frimeur (genre drago quoi) se tenir jute devant moi en souriant. JE N'ARRIVAIS PAS À Y CROIRE !Il ETAIT LA !

-Salut Hermione dit il.

- De…De….Demond ? essayai je de prononcer. (ndAkaneshan : le 'd' à la fin de son nom ne se prononce pas donc, ça se prononce 'démone') Tu es là, à poudlard !

- Quel merveilleux sens de déduction. Moi aussi ça va merci dit il sur un ton qui me plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

- MAIS ENFIN, QU'ES CE QUE TU FAIS LA !!!!Criai je. POURQUOI T'ES LA !

- Ouhh, on se calme ma puce. Pour les mêmes raisons que toi !Oh Drago, salut dit il. Mon cousin ne répondit pas mais souriait de son sourire qui traduisait : « heureux de te revoir, je sens qu'a nous deux on va faire des ravages ». Et j'avais la très nette impression que Demond l'avait compris. C'est normal vu qu'ils se connaissent depuis leur plus vilaine enfance : ils était 'Drago et Demond, le dragon et le démon'.

- Alors écoute bien, espèce de blondinet à la noix (non, là je m'adresse à Demond). Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu dans cette école mais j'espère que tu te tiendras à carreaux.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire dit il sur un ton provocateur.

- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, nous savons tous les deux ce que je suis et tu es capable de faire (depuis le temps j'ai appris à me méfier de lui).

- Oh Hermione, c'est fous ce que tu m'excite en ce moment dit Demond en riant. J'était tellement en colère en ce moment que je aurais pu faire une 4ème victime. Mais comprenant ma colère (ce qui ne le gène pas pour autant) il se retira suivi des ses amis. Puis je m'assis à la table des serpentard toujours aussi en colère, Drago toujours aussi souriant et Max complètement paumé. Puis après quelques minutes, elle se décida à réagir :

- VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER LE MORCEAU AVANT QUE JE PETE UN PLOMB !!!!

- En résumé, Demond était tout d'abord notre ami d'enfance à moi et à Drago, puis c'est devenu mon pire ennemi, puis mon petit ami et enfin mon pire ennemi !Dit je.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle.

- On ne s'est jamais sentis. On s'est toujours fais des coups bas pour arriver à détruire l'autre et c'est pour ça que je trouve pas très clair qu'il soit revenu comme ça, rien que pour concurrencer Drago. Il y autre chose à mon avis.

- Hum quoi, ah oui, mais il n'a jamais gagné, j'ai toujours été le plus beau, dit l'autre blondinet à la noix victorieux.

- Ah ouai ?c'est bizarre ça dit Max

- Ah ouai ? Et c'est quoi qui es bizarre demanda Drago.

- Ben ça saute aux yeux. Ce Demond est dix fois plus séduisant que toi.

OUPS !Max venait de toucher un point faible. Et cette fois je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Mais pour ma plus grande surprise, il se contenta de se lever en haussant l'épaule toujours aussi souriant.

- Ecoute Max, nous savons tous que ta capacité intellectuelle est limitée à celui de Weasley et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu dis du n'importe quoi à tout bout de champ. Donc je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. C'est toi et personne ne te changera. Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai rendez vous avec une charmante jeune fille dit-il en s'éloignant et tout d'un coup je ressentis un grand soulagement en voyant que je n'était pas la seule envie de meurtre à cette table. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête de max. Soudain, je pensais à une chose : si Demond était à Poudelard…alors forcément…Katherin y serait aussi ! nooooooon ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre moi, d'abord avec l'autre crétin qui ne m'embrasse pas (pas que je ressente une quelconque frustration non), ensuite l'autre Don Juan qui se ramène et maintenant sa peste de petite sœur. Eh ouai, Katherin avait un an de moins que nous, elle était…un peu comme moi : une bombe mais en blonde quoi, à tous les sens du terme si vous voyez jusqu'où je veux en venir… Elle allait me faire un peu d'ombre, une fois de plus, ça serait la guerre entre nous car c'était ainsi depuis…toujours. On se concurrencait pour tous, les fringues, les coiffures, les bijoux, les conquêtes et le nombre de fan-club ; mais c'était assez malsain, car on faisait comme si on était amie, j'ai jamais comprit pourquoi on se donnait cette peine mais bon, c'était comme ça. J'espérait seulement qu'elle n'allait pas interférer dans mon pari, quoique, si mes souvenir sont bon, elle voulait toujours tenter l'impossible : séduire Drago, THE séducteur. Ils se plaisaient, ça se voyait, mais juste physiquement pour Drago. Pour elle, il représentait un défi…tient, ça me rappelle quelque chose…Bref, je fut sortie de mes pensées sombres par l'arrivée de Miss Je-me-prend-pour-la-plus-belle-fille-du-monde. J'affichait un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie et allait à sa rencontre :

- Wouah Katherin ça faisait un bail dit moi, lançait-je en l'étreignant

- Oui ma chérie, tu connais mes parents, les voyages et tout…mais là je crois qu'on est bon pour rester un bon bout de temps. Génial, pensait-je avec amertume. Mais j'e n'eu pas le temps de continuer ma petite discussion quand je vis Harry passé devant la porte de la grande salle et tout seule.

- Bon écoute, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler de nos retrouvailles et tout mais j'ai des choses à faire moi. Voici Max, ma meilleure amie, tu vas t'entendre super bien avec elle dit je avant de m'éloigner à mon tour. Je n'allais sûrement pas lui dire ce que je fabriquait en ce moment, sinon et je suis sur, qu'elle allait s'empresser de faire mieux que moi ; c'est-à-dire séduire plus vite harry. Bon bref je courais à tout allure dans l'espoir de revoir Harry et par chance je le vit au détour d'un couloir toujours aussi calme.

-Heu...Salut dit je et excuse moi d'être parti comme ça tout à l'heure. La famille d'abord.

-Ce n'est pas grave et puis tu es là, c'est ce qui compte dit il en souriant (ça y es, ça recommence, il m'a jeté un autre sort, je rougis encore)

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Harry dit je (c'était le moment ou jamais)

-Oui, je t'écoute

-Heu...Voilà….Je….

-Oui ?

-Tu sais sa fait plusieurs que je me demandais si tu… enfin je…

-Oh Hermione, comme on se retrouve dit une voix familière derrière moi.(mais enfin qu'es ce que j'ai fait au bon diable pour mériter ça, je l'ai toujours respecter !)

-Ouai, tu veux quoi toi !Dit-je énervée par cette interruption trop soudaine.

-Tu me présentes pas ton nouvel ami ? Demanda Demond.

-Heu oui, Harry voici Demond, Demond Harry. Ils se serrèrent la main avec une certaine heu…je sais pas trop comment dire ça.

-Qui c'est ?demanda Harry ne fixant mon ennemi dans les yeux.

-Oh, juste un mongol en liberté dans poudlard répondit je sarcastiquement.

-Quoi !Hermione ne t'a pas parler de moi dit Demond en souriant. Je suis un des amis d'enfance au Malefoy. Je suis même sortis avec elle ! N'es ce pas ? (Celui là, si je le tien entre mes mains !)

-Oui et c'était une très grosse erreur dit je. Bon Harry je….Mais qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi !Oh non rien répondit il précipitamment sur un ton légèrement énervé. Bon j'y vais continua t'il en s'éloignant. Une fois que le gryffondor eut tourné à l'angle d'un couloir, je me retournais avec une envie de meurtre vers Demond :

- Voilà, il est partit espèce de crétin ! J'espère que tu es content de toi !

- Pour tout dire, oui ! répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à mon cousin, à dire qu'ils ont été créés dans le même moule !

- Je te déconseille de refaire ça à l'avenir !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que ta conversation avec ce bouseux était SI importante que ça ?

C'est ma nouvelle proie, je te conseil de ne pas t'en mêler- à moins que tu ne m'aide- et surtout, tu ne l'approche pas !

Tu devrais plutôt dire ça à Katherin

Elle a renoncé à Drago ?

Non, tu sais bien qu'elle n'abandonne jamais, lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'intéresserait à ma cible. Au fait, tu n'a pas intérêt à lui révéler quoique ce soit, dit-je soudain avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Je ne voudrai pas avoir à te priver d'un certain organe que tu utilises bien plus souvent que ton misérable cerveau si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajoutait-je avant de m'en aller tranquillement.

Enfin le dîner. Cette journée, mauvaise en tout point, m'avait épuisée. En mangeant, je voyais distinctement la main fine et pâle de Katherin remonter sur la cuisse de Drago dont le visage restait aussi inexpressif que si elle n'existait pas. Ce spectacle m'écoeurait, ça me coupait l'appétit. Je vis néanmoins avec une pointe de joie, que Drago enlevait sèchement la main de Katherin avec un sourire en coin. Quand je dit une faible pointe de joie, c'est parce que je savais que Drago n'allait pas se gêner pour profiter d'elle, mais jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'elle, son cœur était tel la glace, comme moi et comme la plupart des Malefoy d'ailleurs. Si j'avais été une de ses midinettes à l'âme poétique, j'aurais put dire que ses yeux, tels des glaciers enneigés ou des icebergs, reflétaient son cœur. Cela m'amusait néanmoins toujours de voir Katherin se faire envoyer sur les roses à chaque fois qu'elle réclamait quelque chose de sérieux (sous-entendut, autre chose que du sexe) à Drago. Je crois que lui aussi ça l'amusait. Nous les Malefoy, comme vous devez vous en être rendus compte, nous a-do-rons faire tourner les gens en bourrique. En regardant à nouveau Katherin, je vis Max qui la regardait…eh bien avec une lueur assassine dans le regard, comme si elle était une créature nuisibles. C'était marrant. Le jour où Drago sortirait vraiment avec une fille, par amour je veux dire, j'arrêterais mon amitié avec Katherin et j'exécuterais une danse de la victoire en son honneur, à une petite fête. Elle détestait perdre et ça, ce serait son plus grand échec !(si on ne comptait pas son échec d'obtenir un cerveau normalement constitué à la naissance). Je sourirais à cette pensée avant de relever les yeux pour tomber sur ceux, verts intenses d'Harry qui semblait me fixer avec un petite étincelle indescriptible dans les yeux… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, allez Hermione, arrête de te faire des films à l'eau de rose, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas du luxe.

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez !DES REVIEWS SVP !Ca serai trop gentil !

KISS !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde et désolé pour le retard : merci à Lana51 (Merci pour tes encouragements et désolé que ça a durer plus que 7 jours lol kiss) panthère (merci à toi et j'espère que tu me laisseras d'autres reviews pour m'encourager !Kissou à toi) greg83 (désola mé voldi n'existe pas ds ma fic, je lavé dit au début. Sinon merci pour ton soutient et j'espère que malgré ça, tu continueras à lire !Love !)Emi(et oui, comme tu dis si bien mione aura de plus en plus de difficulté ds le pari…Merci pour tes encouragements !KISSOU !)

-Je t'ai dit de dégager !Criai je énervé.

-Sa va sa va, qu'es ce que tu peux être susceptible toi alors répondit Démone en souriant (son calme me faisait horreur).Puis il fit demi-tour avant (bien entendu) d'essayer de m'embrasser, mais j'ais bien sur esquiver. J'étais tellement en colère que…Enfin bref. Malheureusement depuis l'autre jour, la situation s'avançait en se dégradant. Pourquoi? Ben c'est très simple :

Drago toujours dans mes pattes à me démotiver encore plus, Katherine essayant de la séduire (ben oui, je trouve horrible que cette petite garçe essaie de mettre dans son lit mon cousin) Cho tout le temps au pied de guerre, Ginny toujours aveugle, Ron toujours aussi moche, Démone toujours aussi con (et toujours aussi sexy) mais qui essaye par tous les moyens possible de me faire perdre ce paris. Ce qui à mon avis ne sera plus trop compliqué vu qu'Harry me fuyait. Pour tous vous dire cette situation m'intriguais beaucoup. A chaque fois qu'il essaie de me parler, démone débarque (non ce n'est pas un hasard), Harry se rétracte et repart énervé. C'était toujours le même scénarios et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'avais aucun plan diabolique à mon actif pour me dépêtrer de cette triste affaire. Franchement cette vie de fous me rendait complètement folle.

Donc après cette « délicieuse conversation » avec mon pire ennemis d'enfance, je partis me promener un peu avec Dray (comme au bon vieux temps) et nous discutions de mes malheurs. On en vena tout de même au sujet tabou : Katherine. Pour tout vous dire, je croyais qu'il voulait se la faire mais bizarrement il était assez réticent.

-Pourquoi ? Demandait je.

-Je pense que j'ai passé un cap, ou le fait d'avoir des petites aventures d'un soir, ne m'intéresse plus (Je venait de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des GROS problèmes. Drago qui refuse de coucher avec un canon !Inimaginable !).

-Pourquoi !Insistait je.

-Et Max elle en pense quoi ? demanda t'il subitement.

-Max elle en pense rien !Répondit la principale concernée qui se tenait juste derrière nous. Elle avait toujours ce look rebelle qui faisait fondre les garçons. Des yeux bleus azur, les long cheveux châtains lisse dégradé avec des mèches blondes qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, presque aux reins. Elle portait un pantalon kaki vert assez décontracté qui se tenait grâce à une ceinture noire, une veste noir qui faisait un peu gilet, des baskets noires et un maquillage noir sous ses paupières qui sombrais un tout petit peu ses yeux bleus. Bref un canon pour tout le monde et même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à ma hauteur, j'étais tout de même fière d'être sa meilleure amie. Bon reprenons ou nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton aussi glacial qu'un Malefoy (je crois que moi et Drago avons une très mauvaise influence sur elle).

-Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, tu n'as pas besoin de mon consentement continua t'elle en souriant provoquament et sur un ton aussi calme que Dray.

-T'a raison dit il je vais coucher avec elle. Ca ne fera qu'une fille de plus à mon très long tableau de chasse répondit il sur un ton faussement moqueur.

-Surtout si ce tableau en question n'est constitué que de mocheté sans cervelle (Drago serra les poings mais se calma).

-Bon j'y vais, sinon je risque que de la faire attendre dit il.

-Oh pour ce qu'elle attendra, pas besoin de te presser dit Max sur un ton pleins de sous entendus. Et prend ton pied.

-Oh mais je vais le prendre, ça je peut te l'assurer dit Dray en souriant. Cette fois c'est Max qui perdit son sang frroid :

-Après tout fait ce que tu veux, on s'en fout de ta vie !Cria t'elle avant de faire demi tour et Drago l'imita à la suite en souriant.

Ah, enfin le calme !Ce n'est pas trop tôt !Tous ces cris résonnant dans le couloir m'ont donné un de ses mal de tête. Mais bon, il est temps de m'occuper de ma vie amoureuse (quoi ? J'ai dit amoureuse ? Mione, ça va pas bien du tout là). Puis je sortis sous la pluie (Oh non, mes vêtements à 1000 balles !)Et j'aperçus Harry voler dans le ciel noir, (probablement entrain d'entraîner son équipe pour le prochain tournoi de Quiddichd). Je me les gelais grave là, mais il fallait que je sache la raison de sa fuite à mon égard !(C'est tout de même en partis à cause de lui que ce satané pari n'avançait pas !). Puis après quelques minutes de tremblements et d'éternuement, je les vis enfin retourner au vestiaire et moi suivant leurs pas. Puis après, en m'assurant que tout le monde étaient partis (sauf le principal concerné) je rentrai à mon tour dans les vestiaires des tap….Heu… gryffondor, et je crus un instant être au paradis en voyant un beau male, en serviette, des muscles bien musclés et des beaux cheveux noirs étincelant (c'est en voyant ça que je me dis que dieu existe) et tous ça me fis rougir inconsciemment. J'étais tellement absorbé par ce beau spectacle que j'oubliais l'espace d'une seconde, pourquoi j'étais là. Mais il me le fit rappeler très vite :

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas attraper froid dit Harry (sans blague) et il me mit une serviette sur moi et je put sentir le bonne odeur dégageant de sa peau (ça y es, je croit que je suis bonne pour l'Hospice) Tu es venue pour espionner notre entraînement ? dit il en rigolant.

-Heu…non pas du tout (quoi que…j'aurais pus…JE SUIS CONNE DESFOIS !)

-Tu veux quoi alors ?

-Bon c'est simple, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi depuis quelques temps tu m'évites. Harry fut surpris par ma franchise mais répondit néanmoins d'un ton hésitant et un peu agressif :

-J'aimerais pas que ton amie Démone se fasse de fausses idées sur nous !

-Quoi ? Ce détritus de la société !Je m'en fous de que ce qu'il pense répondit je sur le même ton que lui.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Je le serai si c'était le cas !Mais dit moi, Pourquoi ma relation avec Démone t'intéresse tant ? Demandait je sur un ton légèrement provoquant.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas du tout répondit il.

-Dit moi, tu me trouves comment ? Demandait je.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me trouves comment ?

-Superbe pourquoi ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Si je suis superbe, pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'embrasses pas ? (J'en ai marre qu'il ne se décide pas !). On se regarda dans les yeux intensément comme si tout ce qu'on venait de dire était faux (sauf le fait que je ne sorte pas avec démone). Et tout d'un coup j'eu une véritable envie de l'embrasser. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes beaux yeux chocolats de ses beaux yeux verts. Et ce qui arriva, arriva. 1/10 de seconde plus tard, je l'embrassai avec effervescence et sauvagerie ce que ne refusa pas Harry (comme tous garçons normalement constitué). Au contraire il répondit, et mis ses mains sur mes hanches pour les remonter jusqu'à mes cheveux ce qui me donna encore plus de frissons. Je sentis son beau corps musclé constitué d'une peau douce contre ma poitrine. Mais je pouvais surtout sentir ses douces lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes (au goût de fruit…hum…délicieux) et le goût de la victoire. Et je peux vous dire que c'était aussi délicieux l'un que l'autre. Mais je ne vous cache pas que à cet instant, c'était le plaisir que je prenais qui était le plus délicieux. J'étais tellement bien et encore mieux quand nos langues se croisèrent. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se sépara de moi médusé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Lui demandait je surprise.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis avec Ginny et je l'aime, donc…va t'en sil te plait répondit il en repartant dans les vestiaires d'à coté pour se changer. Conte à moi, j'étais tout simplement pétrifié de stupeur. Je regardais la porte d'où il était reparti. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon refusait un de mes baisers. D'habitude c'était toujours le contraire. Et le pire c'est que maintenant, il ne voudrait plus me voir de peur de recraquer. En faite sa passe ou sa casse. ET c'est cassé. Puis je me résolu à repartir sous un ciel de nouveau dégager. Je mis un doigt sur mes lèvres encore humides après ce doux baiser (et la pluie) quand j'entendis soudain quelqu'un frapper des mains. Je me retournais et vis ma pire ennemis (Katherin ….évidemment, bon c'est vrai que j'ai pleins d'ennemie mais bon) se tenir devant moi, un sourire au lèvre. (C'est fous tout de même ce qu'elle me ressemble……en tout point de vue. J'ais jamais vraiment sus qui avait triché sur qui…mais c'est pas moi je vous jures).

-Bien joué dit elle.

-De quoi ? Elle me regarda et souris et je comprit horrifié ce qu'elle voulait dire. TU AS TOUS VU !M'exclamais je.

-Oui Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda t'elle.

-Oui il y en a un, et un gros !Tu n'avais pas à voire ça !

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas que je voyes comment ce garçon ta laissé en plan (je l'étranglerais vif celle là).

-Pas du tout. Mais les choses comme ça c'est personnel !Criai je.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu ne voulais pas que je voye te faire jeter ! Répondit elle.

-Attend 1 minute, c'est pas du tout ça…t arrête j'aime pas ce regard. Tu prépares quoi toi ?

-Disons que je me verrait bien dans les bras d'Harry Potter dit elle.

-Je te déconseille formellement de faire ça répondit je avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux (J'ai horreur qu'on empiète sur mon territoire) Et t'a déjà Dray non ? TU ne vas pas le laisser tomber !(Désolé Drago, chacun pour soi, dieu pour tous)

-Jamais. C'est l'homme de ma vie. Mais j'ai juste envie de te voler ta nouvelle future conquête !

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui dit je.

-O là là tu me fait peur humorisa t'elle (hum…humour vaseux).

-J'espère bien. Dit donc, ce n'est pas moi qui faisais pipi dans ma culotte à 12 ans !

-C'était une maladie et tu le savais très bien !Cria t'elle.

-Moi oui, mais pas les autre répond dit je pour aller à la grande salle. Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'avais tout de même peur que Katherin me vole Harry car je tenais tout de même un peu à lui. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus rien faire. C'était à lui de décider : rester avec moi ou Ginny. Chez un garçon normale, la question ne se poserait pas, mais le problème c'est qu'Harry était amoureux. Ce qui était un très grand désavantage pour moi. A l'idée qu'il reste avec la naine, que Drago voie que je ne suis pas capable de séduire un mec comme je lui avais dit, que Démon en profite pour me détruire et que Katherin croit être supérieur à moi, tout cela me nouait encore plus le ventre. Mais ma plus grande peur ce n'était pas ça. C'était que Harry me brise le cœur, car j'avais la très mauvaise impression que de jour en jour, mes sentiments pour lui évoluaient dans un sens que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Décidément, ma vie n'était que bordel et mes vêtements complètement trempés. Tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'un stupide pari !

Je rentrais dans la grande salle en soupirant de fatigue, quand je vis Max assisse à la tables des serpentard, toute tristounette qui jouait avec une petite salière. Et je me rendis compte que c'était la seule personne qui ne me causait aucun problème. Je lui parla de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis que je l'ai quitté à maintenant et surtout le plaisir que j'avais eu en embrassant Harry. Mais je m'arrêtai vite, en voyant qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas. Mais pas du tout.

-Sa va ?lui demandait je.

-Heu…quoi ? Oui répondit elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

-T'a l'air bizarre. Attend, c'est à cause de ce que t'a dit Dray ? Quand je l'aurais retrouver celui là ça va saigner dit je.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Dit moi, il y a un truc qui ne va pas chez moi ?

-J'en étais sur !C'est Drago qui t'a mis des idées de ce genre dans la tête. Tu es très bien. Bon c'est vrai que tu es différente des filles de l'école.

Elles sont provocatrices, prétentieuses, elles se croient les plus belles du monde (tient ça me rappelle quelqu'un…), mais toi tu es naturelle et mignonne Claire. Pas sexy mais mignonne.

Mais justement ! Je ne veux pas être _que _belle et mignonne ! Je veux être provocatrice, sexy, comme toi quoi !

Alors ça ça risque d'être compliqué…, lui dit-je en la regardant de haut en bas.

Pourquoi ?

Mais tu es superbe comme ça ! Et puis dit moi, j'ai l'impression que mon cousin t'a fait tourner la tête, lui lançait-je avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus

Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle en colère- sans me convaincre le moins du monde que je faisais fausse route- , j'admets qu'il est beau gosse, mais il est trop prétentieux ! Je le déteste !

Ouai c'est ça ma chère, à d'autre veux-tu ! lui lançait-je

Et toi, j'ai l'impression que Potter te fait tourner la tête aussi, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant

Mais non pas du tout ! criai-je après avoir recraché le jus de citrouille –pourtant délicieux- que je buvais

Ouai c'est ça, à d'autre ma chère ! dit-elle, son sourire triomphant s'étendant d'une oreille à l'autre. Je voulus répliquer quand soudain, je vis Ginny entrer suivie d'un Harry pensif. Quand il me vit, il prit soudainement peur mais il me regardait toujours profondément dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression que le baiser l'avait aussi marqué. J'espère plus en bien qu'en mal. Vous devez trouver ce pari ennuyant. C'est vrai que je ne donne pas une très mauvaise image de moi, et que je ne contrôle plus totalement la situation mais ça viendra, il faut juste qu'Harry lâche sa pouffe pour venir avec moi ! Ca ne saurait tarder, je peux vous l'assurer. Je regardais Max, toujours un peu triste. Pauvre fille, je la plain vraiment, elle est gentille et tout mais elle ne veut toujours pas admettre qu'elle est amoureuse, du coup elle se rend malade ! (pourquoi j'ai l'impression de connaître cette situation ?). Rappelez-moi de dire deux mots à Drago sur cette histoire, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça (tient, voici que je joue les entremetteuses, je suis vraiment trop bonne, quand je disais que d'être entouré de gryffi m'influence). Tient tient, en parlant de gryffondor, il faut peut-être que je m'occupe de Ginny, autrement, elle va finir par croire que je joue avec ses sentiments (ce qui est tout à fait vrai) et surtout, il faut que je la persuade de laisser tomber Harry. Hola, hola, à force de réfléchir, j'ai un de ces maux de crâne moi! Cette histoire était vraiment trop compliquée. Entre Max qui tente de sortir avec Drago, moi qui veut séduire Harry, Drago qui veut coucher avec Katherin rien que pour faire mal à Max, celle-ci qui s'engouffre pour un chagrin d'amour, Ginny qui craque complètement sur Drago et qui veut quand même rester avec Harry, celui-ci qui ne veut pas admettre son attirance pour moi et qui reste toujours avec Weasley (fille). Démone et Katherin qui font tout pour me faire perdre ce fichu pari et moi qui tombe amoureuse bref une vie de fou. Voici donc le bilan de cette journée. Cette triste journée. Vous devez trouver ça super compliqué mais je vous rassure pour moi aussi ça l'est. Tout ce que je veux c'est le gagner et me reposer tranquillement. Mais quand je vis entrer Dray et Démone je me dit que je devais peut être me rendre à l'évidence et arrêter de rêver : Ce pari sera beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Démone vient s'asseoir en face de moi et Drago à coté de Max. Mon pire ennemis d'enfance me lança des regards charmeurs et je devais bien l'avouer : il était sexy (au moins si Harry ne veut pas de moi, j'aurais quelqu'un pour me consoler). Max était apparemment mal à l'aise et remis ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, ce qui était un geste tout a fait banale pour elle mais plein de sensualité pour Dray. Puis après quelques minutes d'injures avec Démone, je décidais d'aller fait un tour à la bibliothèque (histoire de ressourcer mon merveilleux cerveau) mais soudain en marchant dans les couloirs, quelqu'un m'arrêta brusquement, me colla au mur et je sentis des lèvres sur les miennes et des mains parcourir mes cuisses. Harry me fit très vite un suçon dans le cou avec de me susurrer à l'oreille « désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi » et repartis dans la direction opposé. Je souris par cette douce altercation et j'étais (je ne le répèterais jamais assez) une fois de plus au 7ème ciel.

Finalement c'est peut être moi qui gagnerai son cœur (sans compter bien sur que je balance Ginny sous un train) mais je crois que c'était bien partis.

Et voilà !J'espère que vous avez aimez et laisser moi pleins de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer SVP !KISSOU !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, salut, tout d'abord, c'est pas chalia mais akane-shan qui publie ce chapitre (vu k'on fai la fic ensemble y fo bien ke je le fasse de temps en temps TT lol) et dsl si je répond pas aux coms, mais mici à sorka, méli, Cornemuz, Emi(ben j'espère, le pari de 2 serpentard on le fé à 2 aussi mé en ce moment c la panne d'inspiration TT), Lana51, Dark-Mione, greg83, jdr ta fic Yodela. Mici pr tous vos compliment ça nous fait trèèèèèèèès plaisir ! surtout continuez com ça lol ! Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 7 :

-Oh Hermione tu m'écoutes ?

-Non pourquoi ? répondit-je à Drago alors qu'il me bassinait encore avec ses disputes stupides avec Max (c'est tout de même fou il ne veut pas avouer qu'il est attiré par elle !)

-Encore dans tes pensées, soupira-t-il

-Non pas exactement, fit-je en fixant Harry à l'autre extrémité de la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, cette salle naine était agglutinée le plus près possible de lui (on dirait une moule sur son rocher !).

Je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai pas sauter sur l'occasion l'autre fois : Weasley fille et moi sur un balcon, la griffi se penchant sur la rambarde et moi, la poussant, quel excellant scénario mais malheureusement il est trop tard pour le réaliser. Et ne croyez surtout pas que c'est de la jalousie ! C'est vrai que j'ai une envie irrésistible d'embrasser Harry et de foutre à Ginny une bonne paire de claques, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis jalouse non ? Non ?

-Tu es jaloux, dit Drago avec un sourire espiègle qui me donnait envie de lui arracher les lèvres

-Non c'est faux

-Si c'est vrai

-Mais tait-toi toi !

-Tient donc, ma tendre cousine refuse d'admettre son attirance pour la cheftaine des tapettes de gryffondor

-Mais tu te prends pour qui ? ma conscience ?

-On peut dire ça oui, répondit-il sérieusement, de toute les façons, je sais que tu craque complet pour lui. D'ailleurs, je vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves (ndAkaneshan : moi non plus ! regard assassin de Mione90 bon d'accord, j'arrête d'exposer mon avis) c'est vrai il est brun, bigleux, gentil, doux, bref, un mec banale quoi. Le pire c'est que tu n'as jamais craqué sur ce genre de personne (mais il a raison en plus !)

-Mouai…

-Mais qui a donc put avoir cette mauvaise influence sur toi –ça ne vient pas des Malefoy en tout cas- franchement, je doit admettre que je suis un peu déçu, moi qui te considérait comme ma sœur… mais tu as de la chance, j'ai décidé de te remettre sur pied, et c'est dans cet objectif que je vais t'empêcher de sortir avec lui !

-Quoi ? m'exclamait-je en fermant mon livre d'un coup sec ( ce qui me valut un grand « chuuuuuuut » de Pince)

-Tu as très bien compris, jamais je ne supporterai que ma cousine qui est comme ma sœur, sorte avec un gryffondor –et qui plus ait ce bouffon- par _amour_ ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapprocheIl en est absolument hors de question. Rien que de l'imaginer poser ses sales pattes de 'griffi aux idées pacifiques' sur toi ça me dégoûte, en plus, je te rappelle que c'est mon ennemi et que tu es peut-être considérée comme la reine de serpentard, la deuxième qu'on regarde dès qu'on parle des serpentards, et le modèle des serpentardes ! Pense bien à ce que je viens de te dire, termina-t-il en se levant avant de partir.

Moi, j'était complètement sidérée : mais de QUOI il se mêle celui-là ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont il m'a parlé, particulièrement quand il a dit que j'était '_peut-être_ considérée comme la reine des serpentards', mais enfin c'est tout vu ça, je SUIS reine des serpentards ! J'était tellement en colère que je ne vis pas tout de suite que Ginny était aussi partie et qu'Harry était assis à coté de moi (c'est fou ce qu'il est beau !(ndAkaneshan : les goûts les couleurs… re-regard assassin de mione90)). Il voulait peut-être me parler de ce qui s'était passé l'autre fois.

-Salut, je voulais te parler de ce qui s'était passé l'autre fois (trop forte !)

-Je t'écoute

-Voilà, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir embrassée l'autre fois et j'espère que tu réussiras à oublier ce malheureux incident

-Et toi, tu réussiras à oublier, demandait-je avec des (vraies) lueurs de tristesse dans les yeux.

Il me regarda intensément dans les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il hésita avant d'enfin déclarer :

-Non parce que…enfin…je crois que tu m'attires voilà. Et en ce qui concerne Ginny…

-Mais on s'en fou de Ginny ! coupait-je en m'approchant de lui

-Non justement, je ne peut pas la laisser comme ça : je l'aime (maudits gryffondor et leurs concepts de l'amour) alors que toi ce n'est que…qu'une attirance purement sexuelle !

-Arrête tu m'excite là, plaisantait-je avant de continuer : je suis sure que tu ressens quelque chose de plus fort n'est-ce pas ? (voilà que je me mets à parler comme Dray maintenant)

-C'est beau de rêver ma belle, dit-il en rigolant

-Je suis sure que si tu ressens quelque chose de plus important pour moi (il est sans cœur il ne pense même pas à tous ceux qui rêveraient d'être à sa place !)

-Et moi je sais que non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non !

-Non !

-Si !

-Chuuuuuuuut ! fit pince que nous avions complètement oubliée.

Harry se tut, plus parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que je l'avais piégé que parce que cette vielle folle l'avait demandé.

-Et toi tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il quelques minutes après (ouah la question piège Xo j'avais encore ma dignité quand même : je ne lui avouerai jamais que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui !)

-Oh c'est pas très important, dit-je en me rapprochant encore plus de lui et en posant ma main sur sa jambe pour la remonter doucement.

Il me regarda en souriant avec provocation avant d'enlever mes mains et de me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

-Lorsque tu m'avoueras que tu m'aimes je te laisserais peut-être me toucher…

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles choquantes pour tout serpentard (_avouer_ de l'_amour_, non mais c'est qu'il s'y croit lui !)

-Décidément, tous les garçons cherchent à me donner des ordres aujourd'hui ! mais qu'est-ce que je leur ait fait !

-Tu les prends pour des objets, tu es méchante avec eux, tu les traites comme de la merde…

-Oui oui ça va ça va - mais là n'est pas la question- Dray veut m'empêcher de sortir avec Harry et Harry ne veut pas qu'on sorte ensemble si je n'avoue pas mes sentiments –d'ailleurs inexistants- à son égard.

-Et alors ? demanda Max (au fait, vous savez d'où elle sort vous ?)

-Et alors quoi ?

-Ben avoue-lui tes sentiments !

-T'es sourde, je viens de te dire qu'ils étaient inexistants ! beuglait-je (re-chut de la part de Pince avec un regard agacé). Max me lança un regard sarcastique. Je capitulait : Et puis tu es folle ! je ne vais tout de même pas avouer à un garçon que je l'aime _même si c'est faux_ ! Alors si tu crois que je vais faire ça tu me connais très mal !

-Minute, je ne comprends pas très bien, il t'aime ?

-Oui

-Tu l'aimes.

-J'hésitais avant d'avouer :

-Oui

-Vous vous entendez bien ?

-Oui

-Il est prêt à laisser Ginny pour toi ?

-Oui

-Tu veux pas lui avouer que tu l'aimes ?

-Non

-Mais tu en as envie ?

-Oui

-Alors là je comprends de moins en moins ton histoire.

-Je sais, tout ça c'est compliqué mais bon… je sais pas quoi faire

-Si ! Tu peux toujours lui dire que tu l'aimes !

Je regardais max avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux qui la fit rire.

La cloche sonna et nous nous rendîmes au cours de l'hybride. Sur le chemin, Drago me souris et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il avait tout raconté à Demond (mais pourquoi ils sont potes !) car lui aussi avait une tête qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Voilà que j'ai peur de Drago maintenant (quoi que à mon avis ça ne soit pas une mauvaise chose).

C'est vrai que Dray m'a toujours foutu la trouille quand il avait un plan machiavélique en tête (mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est plus fort dans ce domaine que moi) même si c'est vrai que d'un coté c'est lui qui a fait mon éducation de bad girl. Donc dur dur d'essayer de la concurrencer. Bon on verra bien (espérons seulement qu'il ne s'est pas allié avec Demond pour me nuire encore plus…Hum….Non non je ne crois pas, ce n'est pas son genre), faut juste que je tente de résonner mon cousin adoré (ouai, plus facile qu'à dire qu'à faire). Nous arrivâmes donc au cour (sans intérêt) de l'hybride que j'écoutais avec attention (pas que je trouve son cour intéressant ou un truc dans ce genre, mais je cherchais désespérément un truc à lui reprocher) quand soudain quelqu'un me tira le bras pour m'emmener derrière un arbre et me regarda toute contente cette pitoyable Ginny souriante avant de dire :

- Faudrait que je te parle

- Tu le fais déjà.

- C'est à propos de mon frère, Ron, il a quelques problèmes.

- Oh tu sais c'est pas nouveau ça, il y a qu'a voir sa tête, répondit-je ironiquement.

- En faite il a craqué pour une fille et il ne sait pas trop comment le lui avouer, dit-elle.

- Oh tu sais, chacun ses problèmes, soupirais-je en me rendant compte que j'étais exactement dans la même situation.

- Et il parait que cette fille, est belle, sexy, populaire…

- Ah je vois. Ecoute Ginny, je sais qu je suis réputé pour ma gentillesse, mais voyons les choses en face, je suis vraiment trop bien pour ton frère et…

- Heu…Hermione, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris. Je voulais parler de ton amie, Claire.

- Oh bien sur, je le savais qu'es ce que tu crois lui répondit je sarcastiquement avant de me retourner vers la principale concerné qui riait joyeusement avec mon cousin adoré et leurs mains se frôlant discrètement.

- Et tu attend quoi de moi ?lui demandait je.

- Ben que t'essayes...Heu…que tu...Fasses en sorte qu'ils sortent ensemble en faite dit elle théâtralement.

- Ginny, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde jamais, je pourrais la persuader de…..puis je m'arrêta soudains réfléchissant à cette proposition assez farfelue.

Au fil des secondes, une idée vint éclairer mon brillant cerveau (mince alors, ca fait longtemps que ca m'étais pas arrivé ça). Je sens que je pourrais faire un très beau chantage si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (non ? ben vous verrez).

- Bon je vais réfléchir, mais je te promet rien, dit je avec un de mes sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'apprêta à ouvrir encore la bouche mais je la devançai en partant. Je passai devant Dray, le tirai avec moi dans un endroit tranquille et je lui exposai mes faits :

- Ecoute, on fait bien un pari non ? N'est-ce pas ? Et c'était de larguer à Harry à noël c'est-à-dire dans deux mois. Si je veux arriver jusque là, faut forcément que je sorte avec lui non ?

- Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais le pari ne stipulait pas que tu devais tomber amoureuse de lui et ne pas respecter ce pari. C'est-à-dire de ne finalement pas le larguer à Noël. (Je répétais cette phrase plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour la comprendre mais ce fut au bout de la 3ème minute que je comprit enfin).

- Tu veux que je te dise, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses, je fais ce que je veux, je sors avec qui je veux même si il est fondateur d'un club appelé « antiserpentard »ou qu'il soit encore aussi gentil que le pape moldu (HARRY KOI !)

- C'est un de mes rivaux Hermione, il fait peut être tout ça pour arriver à me détruire, qui sait ? J'ai appris à me méfier !

- Oui je sais, mais si tu continues à jouer le cousin protecteur, tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir un autre rival, dit-je en souriant diaboliquement.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton soupçonneux.

- Tu sais que Max est mignonne, et tu sais qu'elle est courtisée par pas mal de garçons ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit-il.

- Et moi, je suis sur que si. En clair, tu me laisses Harry et je te laisse Max, dit-je.

- Arrête avec tes métaphores débile et dit moi le fond de ta pensée.

- Ne me prend pas pour plus conne que tes ex. Je sais qu'elle t'attire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu ne me laisses pas Harry, il y a de fortes chances que claire tombe dans les bras d'un autre garçon. Je peux facilement la détourner de toi, tu peux me faire confiance sur ce point là.

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux méchamment :

- Tu n'oseras pas, dit-il.

- Tu veux parier ? répondit-je en repartant mais il m'attrapa subitement la bras.

- Bon d'accord tu veux combien ?( Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste une expression quoi que si mes souvenirs sont bon, quand on était petit, entre Dray et moi, tout marchais avec l'argent, c'est sur : on est pleins au as).

- Je ne veux pas de l'argent, pas pour cette fois, moi ce que je veux, c'est le plus beau garçon de l'école, après toi bien sur chou.

Il me regarda toujours aussi méchamment avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille « fais gaffe ma belle, je t'ai à l'œil »et il repartis en direction de Claire. Quand à moi j'étais aux anges, c'est fou ce que j'adore faire des affaires avec mon cousin !

Bon c'était une bonne chose de faite ! Pendant qu'Hagrid était encore entrain de nous bassiner avec les cousins de Ron (les scrouts à pétard quoi) je vis Demond me regarder bizarrement avant de se reconsentrer sur la discussion qu'il avait avec une jolie Serdaigle. Tient tient, faut que je m'occupe encore de ce 2ème blondinet à la noix, car quand Demond ne tente pas de me séduire pendant une semaine, c'est qu'il mijote forcément quelque chose de pas très clair dans son cerveau. A la fin du cour ; Max et moi allâmes à la grande salle pour grignoter dans j'aperçus cette salle peste de Katherin bavarder joyeusement avec mon futur petit ami à la table des tap…gryfondor (mince alors, faut quand même que j'arrête des les appeler tapette même si d'un coté c'est vrai) et elle renversa « par erreur » de l'eau sur son pantalon(celui d'Harry !) et pris sa serviette pour essuyer sa maladresse et commença à monter NON !PAS CA !Criai-je avant de courir m'interposer entre eux.

- Mais tu veux quoi ? Demanda t'elle.

- Assister à ton incinération vivante ainsi que celle de ton frère, pourquoi ? Répondit je avec tout la sarcasme que je pouvais exprimer dans une phrase. Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Drago te cherche depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda t'elle les yeux pleins d'étincelles d'espoir (pauvre fille, elle me ferai presque pitié, presque).

- Oui et…

Mais elle partis déjà à toute vitesse avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Bon débarras !

Harry me regarda avec étonnement (sûrement impressionner par ma rapidité à trouver des mensonges à toute épreuves)

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas, commençais-je, mais tu vas me l'expliquer. Il est évident que tu es amoureux de moi.

- Oh mais je n'est jamais dit ça, répliqua-t-il. J'ai juste dit que tu m'attirais.

- Mais tu le diras bientôt. A mon avis tu ne t'es pas rendu compte mais ca viendra. Et ce jour là, et si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je te laisserais alors me toucher. Tu choisis ! Il se mit à sourire :

- Ecoute ma belle, c'est toi qui cours après moi et pas le contraire. C'est toi qui m'a séduite et c'est toi qui a commencé à me toucher donc théoriquement c'est moi qui choisis (et crotte, il avait marqué un point cette fois)

Je le regardais méchamment avec de retourner m'asseoir et soudain une phrase me vint en tête « il fait peut être tout ça pour arriver à me détruire » avait dit Drago. Je trouvais ça assez curieux moi aussi !C'est comme si il cherchait désespérément à ce que je lui lèche les baskets ou plus précisément qu'un serpentard lui lèche les baskets. Je sais comment dire ça mais c'est comme si...Comme si…il jouait le même jeu de son coté.

Bizarre…HERMIONE arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça !Mes parents on raisons, je me fait parfois trop d'idée !Et je vais vous le prouver. Je couru chercher Harry et l'entraînait dans un endroit tranquille du château.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Pour toute réponse je l'embrassai fougueusement et il répondit affectueusement à mon baiser. Mystérieusement, Demond apparut à ce moment là et nous sépara

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Demond? lui lançait-je doucereusement

-J'ai une importante nouvelle à t'annoncer… (pourquoi est-ce que ces yeux brillaient de cette lueur effrayante ?)

-Dépêche-toi parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter un abruti congénital aligner trois mots à peine correctement, aboyait-je avec mépris

-Sache que tu vas devoir traiter ''l'abruti congénital'' avec plus de respect, lança Drago qui venait de surgir derrière Harry

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Nous sommes fiancés ! lança Demond en me mettant une bague au doigt sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? lança Harry

-Dégage le griffi, la teneur de nos propos sera bientôt trop choquantes pour tes oreilles saintes, lança Demond. Harry semblait écumer de rage, mais comme tout bon gryffondor, il dut se dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et s'en alla tranquillement.

-Depuis quand on est censé être fiancé ? demandait-je, ayant retrouvé ma verve

-Depuis que nos parents l'ont décidé, lança Demond à la cantonade

-Drago, si tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça…

-Je l'ai appris cette après-midi, juste avant le cours de l'hybride. Avec rage, j'essayais d'enlever la bague mais rien n'y faisait

-Ne te fatigue pas, elle est ensorcelée pour disparaître lorsqu'elle devra céder la place à notre bague de mariage ou quand l'un de nous deux mourras

-Ne me donne pas de bonnes idées, menaçait-je avant de m'en aller pour m'isoler un peu dans mon dortoir. Si on passait outre la menace imminente que représentait cet enchaînement à Demond (c'est ce que c'est pour moi !), tous ceci allait peut-être pouvoir me servir. Comme je savais qu'Harry éprouvait des sentiments pour moi (il s'était trahis quand Demond rodait trop près de moi : j'ai bien vu qu'il lui en voulait !), la jalousie était donc une carte que j'allais employer. Eh oui, il n'est plus le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser. Le tout serait ensuite de trouver un moyen d'annuler le mariage avec Demond…


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde et désolé pour le retard :

-Lana51 (tjs aussi fidèle, tu es génial et j'espère que ce chp te plaira !Love !)greg83 (c'est vrai que l'histoire prend une « belle »tournure et j'espère que ce chp te plaira !kiss !)

Chapitre 8:

O là là !Maudit Demond !A cause de lui et de son histoire de mariage, Harry ne veut plus s'approcher de moi, alors dur dur de le rendre jaloux s'il ne veut même pas me parler !JE suis sur que mon très chère amis d'enfance avait déjà calculer tout ça !OOOOhhh !Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis en colère !SI PRES DU BUT !ET MAINTENANT SI LOIN !Je me tuerais !Et vous me croirez si vous voulez, mais je suis sur que Drago à mis son petit nez dedans !Et même si il le nie, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie !Je sais très bien reconnaître un menteur d'un démon !Et je peux vous dire que ces deux là sont vraiment des démons !Oh mais, je n'est pas encore dit mon dernier mot !Je ne suis pas une Malefoy pour rien moi !Toute façon il me reste 2 mois avant noël, j'ai encore le temps !Et en parlant mon future ex cousin je peux vous dire qu'il sort officiellement avec ma meilleure amie, pas que ça me gène mais y en a marre de voie en permanence la langue de ce traître toucher celle de Max !(Rien que repenser à ça, ça me répugne) mais bon, si Claire est heureuse je devrais l'être moi aussi, ET BIEN NON !Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui est le plus étonnant !Non !C'est que Drago avait l'air pour la première fois amoureux (ce qui est contraire aux principes des Malefoy) !Oh là là quelle vie de merde !

Bon bref revenons au présent, principalement au moment où j'étais dans la salle commune des serpentard entrain d'essayer désespérément d'enlever cette stupide bague quand arriva max...Mais malheureusement pas toute seule !

- Salut Hermione, lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi avec Dray. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion sans plus prêter attention à moi :

- Mais arrêtez ! Y a des chambres pour ça ! clamait-je

- Jalouse ? me demanda Drago avec un sourire espiègle

- N'importe quoi

- Si tu veux, je peux demander à Demond –ton merveilleux fiancé- de venir te tenir compagnie ! continua-t-il

- Toi, t'a de la chance que Max soit entre nous deux, répliquait-je avant de me lever pour sortir de la salle.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de pouvoir parler à Harry. En marchant, j'aperçus Harry et Katherin entrain de discuter. Non ! Pas ça ! Il ne faut pas qu'il se console avec cette idiote ! Bon, vite Mione, trouve une solution. Ah je sais ! Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers eux puis, je commençais :

- Hum…excusez moi de vous déranger mais

- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? coupa Katherin

- Drago te cherche partout, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à te demander.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait disparut de notre vue. Trop facile, ça marche à tous les coups.

- Salut Harry.

- Salut répondit il sur un ton lugubre

- Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Demandai-je.

- Et pourquoi tu te prends pour le centre du monde ? (ce qu'il dit me choqua même si c'était la vérité)

- Ecoute je comprend que tu m'en veuilles mais…

- Oh non Hermione, je ne t'en veux _pas du tout_, c'est juste que je suis un peu perdu c'est tout. Tu dis que tu m'aimes (hein quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?), tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser dans les couloirs et ensuite tu me dis que tu es fiancé (comment ça JE n'arrête pas de l'embrasser dans les couloirs ?).

- Je te jure que je n'ais rien à voir avec cette histoire !Non mais franchement tu m'as bien vus, moi épouser _Demond_ ? Alors là faut que je sois tombé très bas et...

- Ecoute, c'est une très bonne chose que tu sois fiancé, comme ça je ne serais pas tenté de tromper Ginny. C'est super (non mais regardez moi un peu ça, un peu et il me remerciera cet abruti.) Je te remercie continua t'il (qu'es ce que je vous avais dit !Et puis c'est quoi cette réaction, il devait piquer un crise de jalousie pas m'encourager dans cette voie !je vous avoue que là je suis un peu paumé !).

- Et puis en parlant de Ginny, il parait que tu lui avait dit que t'essaierais de faire en sorte que ta copine sorte avec Ron. Je crois que c'est raté, finit-il. (et il me fait des reproches en plus !)

- Je ne peux pas non plus obligé ma meilleure amie à tomber amoureux de ton meilleur ami (dit donc, ça sonne bien ça). Et reconnaît le, Ron n'est pas non plus ce qu'on appellerai un beau gosse comparé à mon cousin. Il n'est pas de taille !

Harry me lança un regard noir mais dut se rendre à l'évidence :

- Ouai bon c'est vrai.

- Bien, et si on reprenait tout à zéro, on s'offre une petite soirée ce soir, dans la salle sur demande, sans arrière pensées biensur, dit je.  
A peine avait-je dit cette phrase qu'Harry me lança un regard interrogateur :

- Pourquoi tu insistes tant que ça ? C'est bizarre ça !Je ne savais pas qu'une Malefoy pouvait supplier un garçon (moi non plus mon amour, moi non plus !) à moins que tu sois tombé amoureuse de moi.

- NON PAS DU TOUT !Criai-je !(Et toute façon je ne le dirais jamais !Trop de fierté pour ça !)  
Harry paraissait déçus. Il était tellement mignon quand il faisait cette tête que je l'aurais prise dans mes bras)

- Bon j'y vais, dit-il froidement en partant. (Moi aussi j'étais très déçu)

Après les cour de Mcgo, Max, moi et bien sur saint Dray (non mais quelle poisse, depuis qu'il est avec max, il fait que nous collé, je sais ils sont amoureux MAIS CA ON S'EN FOU !)Partîmes à la grande salle pour manger :

- Ecoute _Dray_, t'a des potes non ? ça serait sympa que tu…te casses, que tu dégages, que tu te barres, que tu fasses de l'air ! Tu comprends l'idée générale ?

- _Mione_, c'est pas ma faute si t'es frustrée et jalouse par le fait que MOI je sorte avec la personne qui me plaise alors que toi, tu te fait jeter comme une vieille chaussette à la moindre occasion par ce cher Potter, tu comprends l'idée générale ?

- Je ne suis PAS frustrée !

- Tu es amoureuse aussi, de quelqu'un qui ne sortira jamais avec toi, les gryffondor et leur politiquement correct… tu vois, il ne couchera pas avec une fille qui est fiancée.

- Arrête de dire des conneries espèce de fouine dégénérée !

- Tu te rabats sur les noms d'animaux, je t'assure que cela montre de la frustration chez toi petite cousine

- Cesse un peu de me dire ce que je dois faire ou dire ! Tu m'énerves, je te dis que Harry n'est qu'une proie pour moi !

- Tu refuses d'admettre la vérité, je te connais, t'es très têtue, je le sais : je t'ai tout appris.

- Je suis sure que tu as conspiré contre moi en ce qui concerne mes fiançailles avec l'autre trisomique !

- On ne parle pas comme ça de son fiancé, répliqua Demond, débarquant de nulle part

- Je refuse qu'on soit mariés ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage arrangé ! Merde, on n'est plus au moyen age !

- Mais on est dans une communauté de sang pur, fit Demond en tournant autour d'elle comme un rapace.

- Demond, je croyais que t'étais bien mais franchement, pour qu'Hermione préfère l'autre tapette à lunette, faut vraiment que tu sois pas doué ! lança Drago (pour un peu je l'aurait remercié)

- C'est pas ma faute si elle a un goût pour les abrutis, mais t'inquiète pas, avec moi elle est dans de bonnes mains

- A mon ami, mon frère, c'est pour ça qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde, fit Drago (IMBECILE ! IMBECILE ! IMBECIIIIIILE !)

- Je te déteste ! lançait-je acidement à l'adresse de Demond. Je me fou royalement de ce que nos parents ont décidé ! Je trouverais un moyen, nous ne nous marierons _PAS_ ! Même si pour ça, je dois te tuer de mes propres mains espèce de débile psychomoteur !

Je m'en allait rageusement, et restait seul le reste de la journée, vu que max et Dray étaient tout le temps collés ensemble et que je parlais plus à Dray, et que j'avais pas envie de traîner avec un groupe de pétasse ni avec un groupe de prétendants (ben oui, c'est pas parce que je drague le Potter que les autres essaient pas de me draguer).  
Bref, la journée passa à une lenteur ahurissante, mais deux heures avant mon rendez-vous avec le possesseur des clefs de mon cœur, il me vint une idée, comment dire, malefoyenne.  
Si Drago ne voulait pas m'aider, j'allait l'y obliger, et pour ça, quoi de mieux que d'utiliser une fille qui l'adore, qui serait prête à tout pour l'avoir, qui est plutôt bonne et qui serait assez conne pour marcher dans un plan avec moi alors qu'on se déteste. Vous voyez de qui je parle ?  
Je me lançais immédiatement à la recherche de Katherin que je trouvais entrain de fricoter avec un serdaigle. Je les séparais sans ménagement.

- Katherin, il faut qu'on parle, de Drago, tu t'amuseras après.

Elle vira le serdaigle qui n'en revenait pas de s'être ainsi fait jeter, et nous pûmes commencer à parler de choses sérieuses :

- Bon, tu voudrais avoir Drago n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouai

- Et pour ça il faudrait qu'il rompe avec Max n'est-ce pas

- Eh ben oui, ça m'aiderait

- J'ai un plan pour ça, à condition que tu ne révèles pas que c'est mon idée

- Mais attend, pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Déjà je ne t'aide pas, je m'aide avant tout, tu me connais. Et puis, considère ça comme un service que je rends à ma future belle-sœur

- Contente de voir que tu aies enfin décidé d'être raisonnable ! (compte là-dessus et boit de l'eau fraîche blondasse).

Les deux heures passées, je put enfin me rendre à mon rendez-vous (vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allait rompre le suspense et vous expliquer mon plan en détail !). J'avait décidé d'utiliser la carte maîtresse de toute femme : les larmes. Ca marche à tous les coups, vous verrez. Bref, Harry m'attendait devant la porte de la salle sur demande. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux fauteuils moelleux près d'une cheminée, le tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Ca respirait l'amitié quoi. Je m'assois en face d'Harry en prenant un air neutre :

- Tu sais Harry, à propose de Demond…

- Non je ne veux rien savoir sur _lui_, coupa-t-il

- Non, tu dois comprendre ! Je n'ai jamais désiré ce mariage, tu l'as appris en même temps que moi. Je soupirais en prenant une mine mélancolique. Je suis malheureusement née de sang pur, et les traditions ont du mal à disparaître…c'est un mariage arrangé, totalement indépendant de ma volonté… Crois-moi, j'aimerait cent fois mieux que ça soit avec toi plutôt que cet abrutit de Demond (je rêve où il a rougis ? je crois que mon plan marche là). Je ne peux me faire à l'idée d'être unie à un être tel que lui. Dès qu'il aura eut ce qu'il voulait, je parie qu'il ne fera que déserter ma couche et me tromper avec toutes les midinettes qui croiseront son chemin, il est incapable d'être fidèle, je ne serait qu'un objet de plus dans son manoir !

De fausses larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

- C'est pour me faire se monologue mélodramatique que tu voulais me parler ? Non mais franchement, je suis pas un idiot, je sais que ça n'est que de la comédie, tout ce que tu veux, c'est satisfaire un caprice, et après, tu resteras auprès de ton Demond ! (ah okay, apparemment ça marche pas avec lui les larmes de crocodile)

- Non, je te jure que ça n'a rien avoir… tu sais, je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance…je croyais que toi au moins tu pourrais entendre cet ultime cris de détresse, mais de toute évidence, tu te fiches complètement de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je me suis bien trompée. La vérité c'est que tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'était du pipo. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec un traître.

Après ces mots, je sortis de la salle en trombe. Eh oui je sais, je suis vraiment douée pour les discours tragiques, vous savez que j'ai fait du théâtre dans ma jeunesse ? Mais l'important, c'est que j'avais une autre idée machiavélique. Je n'allait pas me contenter d'utiliser Katherin, finalement, je venais de trouver le moyen pour rendre Harry jaloux. Il s'était trahit pendant notre entrevue et je sais qu'il ne supportera pas que je le traite de traître. Il devrait cogiter un moment avec mon petit discours, il ne resterait plus qu'à faire un gros que dit-je, un IMMENSE effort sur moi-même : faire croire que j'apprécie Demond maintenant. C'est le seul moyen pour arriver à mes fins. Et puis je ne suis pas tombé sur le pire, c'est pas comme si j'étais fiancée à Goyle, Londubat ou même Weasley. Demond a au moins l'avantage d'être beau, sexy et méchant. Bref, il ne me restait plus qu'à commencer mon boulot de marionnettiste. J'adore vraiment manipuler les gens. 

En retournant dans la salle commune de serpentard, je vis Demond, seul, à m'attendre visiblement. Il semblait assez furieux…

- Où est-ce que t'étais ! A une de tes petites virées avec Potter ! Je te préviens, avant tu pouvais, mais maintenant, tu es MA fiancée, et hors de question que des rumeurs cours comme quoi tu me trompes, alors tu vas rentrer à des heures raisonnables.

L'envie de le gifler et de l'envoyer bouler s'infiltra dangereusement en moi. Mais il faut que je la repousse, pour le bien de mon plan.

- D'accord Demond, fit-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il parut légèrement surpris que j'aie accepté si vite, remarque, moi aussi je suis surprise.

- Tu te sent bien ? demanda-t-il

- Je n'ai jamais été mieux. Tu sais, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses du bon côté, et finalement, vu qu'on est destinés à se marier, ça ne sert à rien de résister. 

Pour le convaincre définitivement de ses paroles (je tient à dire que je n'ait jamais prononcé autant de mensonges dans une seule phrase), je m'approchait de lui et l'embrassait. Pas que ça me plaisait, mais Demond est un gars qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit. Il prolongea le baiser (je préfère ceux d'Harry na!) et finit par y mettre fin, tendrement :

- Parfait, je vois que tu as pris de bonnes résolutions. A demain, fit-il en me faisant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres (qu'est-ce qu'il est crédule le pauvre…).

Il fallait vraiment que je tienne à Harry pour faire un tel sacrifice.  
Je ne pouvais plus vraiment nier l'évidence, mais si je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer, j'aimais bel et bien Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !Merci pour vos reviews :

Lana51 (nous avons beaucoup de point commun, nous adorons manipuler les gens !lol !kiss)méli(heu..je sais pas encore, on vérra selon notre inspiration !MERCI pour tes encouragements en espérant que tu aimeras ce chp)greg83(pour ta réponse à la question je te laisse lire et merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à cette fic !love !)Vathany(ben voici la suite et contente que tu aimes Hermione comme ça, c'est tellement mieux quand elle est méchante lol !J'espère que tu nous laisseras des reviews pour nous encourager !KISS !)

Ah !Quelle douce journée !Quelle belle vie !Surtout quand je sais que Harry crève de jalousie en me voyant traîner avec Demond (pas que je sois tombée amoureuse de mon très cher ami d'enfance, mais il faut bien ça pour que mon plan marche à la perfection). Bien sur dans cette affaire, quelqu'un va vraiment souffrir comme dans tout plan diabolique (non, mais vous êtes complètement malade, c'est pas moi) c'est max. Mais bon, tout va s'arranger à la fin si Drago fait exactement ce que je lui dis (si facile de manipuler quelqu'un). Bien sur que je suis triste que Max souffre, mais c'est pour la bonne cause : mon bonheur, car mon bonheur passe avant tout c'est évident. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça se terminera bien cette histoire.

Bon bref, je ne laisserais pas de suspens plus longtemps (quoi que..).

Je marchais donc main dans la main avec Demond quand Harry surgit de nulle part apparemment assez énervé :

- Oui Potter, on peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda mon futur ex fiancé.

- Oui toi. Va voir ailleurs j'y suis ! Répondit Harry (ouah, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé).

- J'imagine que tu veux nous voir vivre notre nouveau bonheur répondit Demond avec un sourire provocateur.

.-Casse toi plutôt pour voir.(SEXY !C'est fous ce que j'adore les méchants garçons !

A ma grande surprise Demond ne parut pas vexé le moins du monde, trop sur de ma fidélité envers lui.(y a des gens qui rêve tout de même)Harry s'apprêta à parler quand Ginny débarqua derrière lui (toujours là , quand il ne faut pas cette fille). Il se calma presque instantanément.

Harry ? ça fait un moment que je te cherche, tu viens ?

Allez, ouaf ouaf, à la niche Potter, fit Demond en ricanant.

Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa sensuellement sous le regard jaloux d'Harry. L'atmosphère était électrique et les deux garçons semblaient sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, et tous ça pour moi !(c'est fous que c'est existant tout ça !)

Allez vient Harry, fit la naine en tirant Harry par la manche. Il jeta un dernier regard mauvais à Demond avant de s'en aller. Décidément, cette naine gâchait toujours l'ambiance.

Ah la journée commence si bien ! lança Demond avec un sourire délicieux (et stop là, comment ça délicieux ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos Bon, ok, Demond était assez craquant, mais bordel, j'aime Harry ! N'est-ce pas !)Demond glissa son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna derrière un épais talus, près du lac. M'embrassant, me caressant…il commença à déboutonner mon chemisier…stop ! il faut que j'arrête tout de suite :

Demond arrête, quelqu'un pourrait nous voire, tentait-je en me détachant doucement de lui

Où est passé ton esprit d'aventure, susurra-t-il avant de me lécher l'oreille.

Hermione ! Hermione ! Youhou !

Sauvée par Max ! Je m'éloignait de Demond et allait à la rencontre de Max qui semblait dans un état relativement peu joyeux. Et peu joyeux est un euphémisme. Elle était en larme, je commençais à me sentir un peu coupable :

Hum Max ? Ca va ?

Non ça ne va pas ! J'ai surpris ton _salop de cousin_ au lit avec cette _salle blondasse_ de _Katherin_ ! Cracha-t-elle

Hum ils étaient en train de… enfin ils…

Non, il était en sous-vêtement et elle était à califourchon sur lui entrain de l'embrasser ! raaaaah ! j'étais sure qu'il jouait avec moi ! ça m'dégoute !

Ecoute, calme toi, je vais aller lui parler, terminait-je tandis que Max pleurait toujours toutes les larmes de son corps.

Maintenant tout dépendait de Drago. Mais tout de même hein, comment elle a fait pour se retrouver dans sa chambre ? Bref, faudra que je lui demande, ça m'intrigue. Je me dirigeais donc d'un pas tranquille vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, je m'engouffrais dans leur salle commune pour trouver un Drago assis, la tête dans les mains, une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

Salut Drago

Hermione ! Il faut que tu m'aides, je ne sais pas comment elle à fait, mais Katherin m'a sauté dessus quand j'étais sur le point de m'habiller !Elle est vraiment tordue cette fille, et le pire c'est que Max est rentré à ce moment précis !

Oh mon dieu !dit je d'un air faussement tragique.

Oui je sais !Mais je fais quoi maintenant !!Moi je l'aime Max, et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre !

Ah oui c'est bête ça alors !J'aimerais bien t'aider mais…à condition que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, dit-je.

Drago me regarda tout d'un coup méchamment (crotte, il m'a découvert).

Comment ça, faire quelques chose pour toi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui as tout mis en scène !!!!!!!!!cria-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi et moi reculant à chacun de ses pas.

Oui !Et si tu veux récupérer Max, je te conseille fortement de m'aider, le menaçai-je.

C'est du chantage !

Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as tout appris !

Dray serra les poings énervés :

JE NE CEDERAIS JAMAIS !JE LA RECUPERAIS AVEC OU SANS TON AIDE !

Tu en es vraiment sur !par ce que si tu m'aides je pourrais la convaincre que c'est Katherin qui a monté ce coup et que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais si tu dis à Max que c'est moi qui ai fait ce coup, non seulement elle ne te croira pas et en plus elle ne te parlerait plus jamais !

Il me regarda avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux :

Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu le feras ? Demanda-t-il.

Enfin Drago, douterais tu de ma bonne foie ! dit-je outrée.

Ok. Et tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ?

Tout simple. Que tu m'aides à rompre mes fiançailles avec Demond.

Drago me regarda horrifié :

Non mais t'es devenus complètement malade ma parole !TU veux que je défie mon meilleur ami !JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS CA !

Attend, ne répond pas trop vite enfin, et pour l'amour de dieu arrête de crier comme ça, dit-je. D'abord je ne t'ai jamais dit de défier ton meilleur ami, juste de l'empêcher d'exaucer son rêve, c'est-à-dire ce marier avec moi. Et qui t'a dit qu'il saura que tu m'as aidé ? Ecoute toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

En fait tu me demandes de choisir entre la femme que j'aime et mon meilleur ami.

Heu….attend laisse moi réfléchir…oui c'est à peu près ça. Mais dit toi que si tu fais ce que je te dis, à la fin tu ne perdras ni Max ni Demond. Tu devrais le savoir, mes plans n'ont jamais faillis !

Toi, tu es vraiment la pire cousine qu'une personne peut avoir, dit-il.

Merci, c'est trop d'honneur, et c'est réciproque. Alors, tu m'aides ?

D'accord, mais à une condition.

Je suis toute ouïe.

Je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu'aucun garçon, je te le dis bien, qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche de Max car notre séparation n'est que tomporaire, et je serais très contrarié de voir un autre garçon l'approcher de trop près, dit-il avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

Je te le promets, elle sera toute vierge en garçon jusqu'à votre réconciliation.

Je l'espère bien…bon voici comment nous allons procéder !

Un peu plus tard, Drago m'avait clairement exposé son plan. Il était quasi infaillible, pourquoi croyez-vous que c'est à lui que j'ai demandé de l'aide ? Je pourrais officiellement annoncer à Harry, ma rupture avec Demond en espérant qu'il ne réagisse pas comme l'autre fois et fasse semblant qu'il est triste que j'ai rompu avec mon ami d'enfance(là, ça serai vraiment se foutre de la gueule des gens ). Il est vraiment super Drago, c'est pour ça qu'on est de la même famille. Je marchais donc à la recherche de Max pour la consoler (et pour la surveiller) quand Katherin arriva au coin du couloir toute heureuse (rien que voir Katherin heureuse, j'avais hâte que cette partie du plan finisse).

-Alors ? Me demanda t'elle.

-Alors quoi ?

-Drago !Max !Ca y'es ? C'est fini entre eux !Demanda t'elle toute existé.

-Oui ?...ah oui, c'est fini, je te remercie, dit-je en m'apprêtant à partir.

-Merci à toi, grâce à toi, Drago est à moi. Je vais de ce pas le rejoindre (zut, j'avais pas prévu qu'elle reviendrait à la charge cette blondasse).

-Attend, attend !Une minute, dit-je. Tu comptes faire quoi comme ça ? Je peux savoir ?

-Ben oui je vais le consoler comme il se doit, répondit-elle sur un ton de tout ce qu'il y a de plus évident.

-Oh mon dieu, tu n'es vraiment qu'une amatrice. Si tu y vas tout de suite, il va forcément se douter de quelque chose, et bon sang laisse toi désirer !

-Heu…oui...T'a peut être raison.

-Bien sur que j'ai raison, répondit-je.

-ET il faut attendre combien de temps à peu près ?

-Attend voir…Heu...2,3 mois (en sachant pertinemment que jusqu'à cette date, j'aurais remis Max avec Dray et j'aurais accusé Katherin d'avoir monter tout ce plan. Et comme ça Max se vengerait !Oh mon dieu je m'étonne moi-même de mon intelligence parfois).

-Ca fait tout de même un peu long…mais je peux te croire car grâce à toi, Max et Drago ont rompus, dit Katherin. Je ferais ce que tu dis, continua- t-elle en partant.(oh !C'est presque trop facile !)

Puis je continuais donc mon chemin dans l'espoir de trouver Max, et je la vis…NON !Entrain de discuter avec Ron (Non tout sauf ça ! Drago m'en voudrais non seulement parce que j'ai détruit son couple et que j'aurais fait en sorte malgré moi que Max sortirait avec une personne inférieure à Drago, bref le mec le plus moche de Poudlard !Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, pour cause ne pas gâter le nom des Malefoy !Je fais confiance à mon cousin pour mes fiançailles, et lui il me fait confiance pour sa copine !Et si max ne se remet pas avec Drago, je ne m'en remettrais jamais !Heu...Si je m'en remettrais, mais je serais un peu triste quoi.

-Oh Max salut. Heu…Bonjour à toi Weasley.

-Salut répondit ma future belle sœur.

-Je peux te parler, juste deux petits seconds. Elle acquiéssa, et nous nous éloignâmes un peu contre les mauvaises oreilles (dans tous les sens du terme). Bon écoute claire, je sais que tout ça est mis en scène, mais si Dray apprend que tu traîne avec Weasley….rien que pour ma réputation et peut être de la tienne aussi, ne descend pas aussi bas..

-Tu as parlé à Drago ? Me coupa t'elle.

-Oui. Et il a marché à la perfection. Il t'aime vraiment pour faire tout ça (Quoi ? Vous vous demandez certainement que tout ça veut dire !Et oui je vous ais bien eu !Max est au courant de toute l'histoire. Elle connaît mon plan et je lui ais proposé de m'aider rien que pour tester la fidélité de Dray. Pour voir si Drago se battrait pour ça ?vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi alors elle a pleuré dans le parc, et pourquoi elle m'a dit que Drago la trompait comme si je ne savais rien ? C'est parce qu'il y avait Demond !Après tout ça, vous devez comprendre à quel point mon cerveau est tordu !)Merci encore. Sans ton aide, Drago n'allait jamais m'aider à me débarrasser de Demond.

- De rien. Mais je t'en supplie fait vite, car tu sais que je n'aime pas trop être séparé de lui trop longtemps.

- Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose quand je t'entends parler de ça.

- Mais je peux te jurer, que la scène de Drago et Katherin, je ne souhaite en aucun cas la revivre deux fois dit Max dangereusement. Mais bon, puisque dans ton plan je dois me venger de cette pimbêche, tous va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et le bon coté, c'est que Drago ne va pas arrêter de me courir après pour que je lui pardonne, c'est super. J'adore quand on me supplie...Pour rien. (J'étais tellement ému par ce qu'elle venait de dire que je me mis à pleurer)

-Oh mon dieu !On est vraiment les meilleures amies du monde dit je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je me séparais d'elle, il fallait quand même que je pense à mon plan de séduction au niveau du pari. Je marchais depuis un moment déjà quand je me sentis tirée vers l'arrière, je voulus crier mais mon agresseur m'en empêchait. Le mur derrière nous bascula : un passage secret. Où menait-il ? Aucune idée. Etrangement, je n'étais pas inquiète, comme si…comme si je savais qui était mon 'agresseur'.

A quoi tu joues !

Harry ?

D'abord tu me dit que tu m'aimes, puis qu'on te force à te marier mais franchement, je crois que tous, ce ne sont que des mensonges ! La preuve, regarde comment tu te comporte avec Demond ! C'est écoeurant

Pourquoi tu refuses d'avouer que tu m'aimes !

Je te retourne la question

Arrête de tout mettre sur mon dos ! C'est bien toi qui refuses de casser avec Ginny !

Et toi qui t'es fiancée avec Demond ! Tu l'aimes !

C'est faut ! J'ai même demandé de l'aide pour m'en débarrasser !

Alors prouve-le !

C'en était trop ! Il m'énervait avec ses remarques, puisqu'il voulait une preuve, il allait en avoir ! Je me jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser et je ne sais comment, nous atterrîmes sur un lit. Il ne me repoussa pas au contraire. Nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller mutuellement. J'était toujours en position de domination, lentement, je traçais un chemin de baiser sur sa peau, il réagissais à ce supplice...ses mains parcouraient habilement mon corps svelte. Brusquement, il échangea nos place, sans doute agacé par mon petit jeu, nos corps s'unirent alors (eh là ça suffit, je vous interdit d'interférer dans ma vie privée comme ça ! je préfère couper la scène qui suit !). Après que nos lèvres aient laissé échappé un ultime cri de jouissance à l'unisson, il murmura :

Je t'aime

Je t'aime aussi Harry. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et je m'endormis, blottie contre l'homme de mes rêves.

Et voilà !Ce n'est pas croustillant tout ça !Allez des reviews !Ne soyez pas radin en commentaires !Même si ce n'est pas encore noël, laissez en nous pour nous encouragez (au moins pour qu'on se rendre compte que vous suivez notre fic) !SVP !KISS !


	10. Chapter 10

ME REVOILOU !cmione 90 qui vous écrit(si si sèrieux!)JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE!Vous savez pourquoi?d'abord grace à vous,merci pour tous vos méssage, c trop gentille et aussi parce que c MON ANNIF!ET OUI je suis né le 31 décembre!ET j'ai 15 ans (l'age bete en faite mé bon)alors je vous demande(pour mon petit cadeau lol) des tas des reviews mes cocos!SVP!CA me ferais trop plaisir!

Zozo(désolé g mis du temp mé jespère que tu me méttra dautre reviews pour mencourager !kiss)

vathany(ben..heu..a propos de max et drago tu mas pris un peu surprise, mé je vé réfléchir à ce que tu as dit et merci pour tes encouragement !love)

Chlackoone(merci pour tes compliment c trop gentille, et c vrai que de voir hermy méchante c pas mal du tout !love !)

emi(tu trouves que hermy a le cerveau tordu ? mé ta pas encore tout vu ma jolie !kiss !)

lana(51..heu..ben moi je fais pas du tout exprès quand je manipule les gens lol !non je déconnes et merci pour tous tes compliment et tes encouragements !)

amy(voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !bize !)

JE VOUS ADORE ET NE VOUS RELACHEZ PAS !

Chapitre 10

Ah mon dieu !Si vous saviez comme je peux être heureuse en ce moment !(Vous le sauriez jamais, vous n'étés pas à ma place et na !). Sa fait déjà une semaine que je sors avec Harry en secret et absolument personne ne le sait (a part max). Et sa fait aussi une semaine de trop malheureusement que je suis fiancé avec Demond !Et Drago qui traîne toujours, non mais je vous jure !En déjeunant je pense même à Harry et le voilà qui rentre suivi de cette salle peste de Ginny et d'autre gryffondor. Quand je vois mon beau brun, toute la vie est soudain rose (mince alors, si c'est ça l'amour, j'aimerais y goûter pour toujours). Il me fit un clin d'œil charmeur avant de s'asseoir à la table des tap..Heu…GRYFFONDOR (je n'y arriverais jamais, désolé mais pour moi c'est naturel). Est-ce que vous savez que d'après un sondage auprès des filles de poudlard, Harry serais le 2ème plus beau gosse de toute l'école après Drago (comme quoi mon gryffondor est trop bien pour ginny). Même Demond ne lui arrive pas à la cheville (NDAkaneshan : toussote faussement j'en doute ! NDMione90 : faites pas attention à elle…elle tripe sur les bad boy serpentard, son point de vue est très subjectif…).

- Hermione !Hermione !Insista Max.

- Ca va ça va, je t'ai dit que je vais le faire.

- DIRE ne suffit pas, agit nom de dieu !

- Oui, me contentais –je de dire. J'ai l'imrpréssion que tu regrettes d'avoir participé à mon plan.

- Non. Ce que je regrette c'est que tu aies fait un plan. Et qui est mal fait en plus !

- Ohohohoh !Minute, mon plan n'y est pour rien dans cette affaire. (Quoi ? ah oui..Figurez vous qu'en séparant Dray de Max, je n'avais pas tout prévu : et ouai je l'admet. En entendent la séparation du couple le plus glamour de poudlard (après moi et Harry bien entendu), les garçons et les filles se sont pressé de consoler ces deux là. Certes, Max sait qu'elle ne doit sortir avec personne car ce n'est que tomporaire et Drago m'a dit de la surveiller mais…..Et oui il y a toujours un mais, faudra d'abord que Drago arrive à se surveiller lui-même. Vous avez tout compris...Max m'en veut car j'ai laissé Drago seul et célibataire devant toutes les prétendantes de poudlard, ce qui n'est pas une très bonne chose je l'admet…mais (et cette fois c'est un très bon « mais ») ce n'est pas faute !))

- Bon écoute, repris-je, drago n'est pas assez fou pour te tromper, et t'inquiète je veillerais au grain.

- Merci, répondit-elle rassurée (Bordel !Dans quelle histoire je me suis encore embarqué moi, voilà que je surveille les deux maintenant et moi qui me surveille ? Ah oui, mon petit Harry adoré.)

- OH MON DIEU, QUELLE BELLE VIE !Dit je.

- Oui c'est ça, bon Hermione, maintenant que tu as finis de me faire le remix de la mélodie du bonheur, on doit y aller, on a cour avec l'hybride.

Je me levais déçue et nous partîmes donc pour ce cour totalement inculte …mais tout d'un coup super quand je découvris que les serpentards et les gryffondor étaient ensemble pour cette heure. Tout d'un coup ce cour devenait nettement plus intéressant. On rejoignit donc les autres élèves dans la cour de l'école et je vis Drago discuter avec Demond et…hum…intéressant. Quand mon cousin vit Max il se rétracta tout de suite, et implora ma meilleure amie du regard ce qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. (enfin du moins il le pensait). Et Demond arriva vers moi et voulu m'embrasser, mais quand je vis Harry pas très loin, j'esquivait discrètement ce qui étonna mon chère ami d'enfance. Il s'apprêta à parler mais l'hybride le devança pour nous souler avec des animaux immondes et répugnants.

Oh mon dieu !1h ,1h ! Je ne les avais jamais vu passé aussi lentement. Puis enfin tous les élèves remontèrent, et je trouvais un prétexte auprès de Demond pour rester dehors et j'attendis que la future ex petite amie d'Harry parte à son tour, pour sauter sur l'homme qui m'avait donné tant de plaisir et l'embrasser avec ferveur !Il se laissa faire (évidemment) et me caressa la hanche ce qui me fit frissonner tellement j'appréciais ce moment doux avec lui. Après quelques minutes de câlin :

-Je dois partir, je suis désolé, dit-il en m'embrassant.

-non, non et non. On a pas assez de temps pour nous, et voilà qu'arrive l'occasion faut que tu t'en ailles, dit-je énervé.

-Je sais ma puce, mais je n'est pas le choix, ils vont se demander où je suis passé et là c'est sur, ils vont avoir des doutes, et Ginny…

-Harry je t'en supplie ne prononce plus ce prénom devant moi, sinon je ne répond plus de rien et…

- Ah oui, dit-il sur un ton provocateur et le sourire approprié en haussant un sourcil, j'aimerais bien voir ça, continua t-il en me faisant des suçons dans le cou. (Oh…celui là, il avait le don de me radoucir !)Bon je doit vraiment y aller maintenant, dit-il. Il s'apprêta à partir mais je le retins :

-Attend, et avec Ginny ?

-Et avec Demond ?

-Salut, dit-je tout simplement et il partis (il était aussi très intelligent, il savait me bloquer...Hum.)

Mais à ma grande surprise il revient et m'embrassa avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

-je t'aime.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur mes lèvres, c'était troooop mignon. Il partit je crois assez content de son petit effet et je me mis moi aussi en marche vers la sortie. Je sentis une main ferme se poser sur mon épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Je me retournais lentement

- Drago, franchement, pourquoi tu crois que je veux me débarrasser de Demond ?

- Tu devrais faire attention, si quelqu'un vous voyait, ça risquerait de foutre le plan en l'air.

- Roh c'est bon, dit tout de suite que t'es jaloux  
- Jaloux de qui ?

- Bah de nous, qu'on puisse vivre notre amour et toi pas…

- A qui la faute ?

- Si tu avais accepté de gentiment m'aider dès le début on n'en serait pas là

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dur pour moi de devoir trahir mon meilleur ami, siffla-t-il avec une colère grandissante. (Et croyez-moi, quand Dray, maître incontesté du self-control et du célèbre « masque Malefoy » s'énerve, c'est qu'à l'intérieur de lui, y a vraiment une grosse grosse colère et vaut mieux pas trop rester près de lui.)

- C'est bon Drago j'ai compris, soupirait-je afin d'éviter le sermonage

- « C'est bon » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dires pour m'avoir séparé de la fille que j'aime à des fins personnelles ? Et pour me forcer à planter un poignard dans le dos de mon meilleur ami, le frère que je n'ai jamais eut ?

- Ne t'énerve pas Dray, on t'en trouvera un autre de frère et si on s'en tient au plan y aura aucun soucis avec Demond, tout va bien se passer. Bon je te laisse te faire les nerfs, je sens que t'en a besoin, ajoutait-je en partant moi aussi.

Après quelque mètre, j'aperçus la naine qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui parle pour la manipuler ? Je passe mon chemin ? Ou je la tue froidement avant de la jeter dans le lac au bord duquel elle est assise ? Hum, dur choix… Bon, je crois que je vais passer mon chemin, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cette naine, en plus des amies à elle l'ont rejointe et elles n'ont pas l'air futé futé. Bref, il valait mieux que je trouve au plus vite l'arme n°1 qui servirait dans le plan de Drago : une fille. C'était simple, mais ça pouvait marcher. Au pire, je pourrais toujours couper le doigt à Demond et vu que ça sera considéré comme sa mort les anaux ne seront plus enchantés…hum j'ai vraiment de bonnes idées parfois. Mais mieux vaut ne pas courir de risque et de ne pas avoir de sang sur les mains, Harry ne le pardonnerait jamais. Je rencontrais tout d'un coup Lovegood, l'amie folle du trio gryffi. L'idée de l'utiliser m'effleura l'esprit avant que je me rende compte que franchement, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Je pourrais quand même l'amadouer pour qu'elle m'aide, cette fille est assez folle pour ça.

He attends ! lui criait-je Elle s'arrête et tourna vers moi ses yeux globuleux (yeurk)

Bonjour Hermione Malefoy, Ginny m'a parlé de toi, elle a dit que tu n'étais pas comme les autres serpentards. (franchement, j'aurais dut me douter que la naine ne tiendrait pas sa langue)

Ah bon ? fit-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Oui ! J'avais hâte qu'on se rencontre enfin. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire -stupide en passant.

Une fille avec de longs cheveux châtain clair arriva près de nous. Elle portait des tas de bouquins, marchait en regardant ses pieds et était un peu voûtée. Elle avait une longue frange et, ayant la tête baissée, on ne pouvait pas voire grand-chose de son visage à cause de ça. Ca sent le rat de bibliothèque ça.

Hermione Malefoy (la fille sursauta légèrement sans relever la tête), je te présente Cassandre Niels.

Bonjour, fit la fille très timidement.

Tu pourrais me regarder quand tu me parles, lançait-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Elle sursauta encore avant de relever la tête vers moi avec un faible sourire. Ce rat de bibliothèque était vraiment très timide, mais quelque chose frappait chez elle, elle avait des yeux d'un vert magnifique (tient ça me rappelle quelqu'un). Cette fille avait du potentiel, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir, vous pensez bien, je suis une pro.

Eh bien tu vois, c'est mieux quand tu ne te caches pas derrière ta frange ! Je ne vois pas pour quoi tu le fait, c'est pas comme si tu avais de l'acné ou une tête horrible, lançait-je.

Elle rougis, la pauvre ne doit pas être habituée aux compliments, ça me fait presque pitié, pour moi qui ait toujours été adulée par le peuple.

Merci. (Sa gentillesse commence _légèrement_ à m'exacerber, au niveau caractère, elle a l'air d'être mon opposée mais bon, je la trouve plutôt jolie, et Drago m'a demandé de choisir quelqu'un de simple et gentil, je crois que je peux dire mission accomplie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à gagner sa confiance et lui donner quelques conseils pour la mettre au moins un peu en valeur et ça ira.)

J'était sure que vous vous entendriez bien ! fit Luna avec enthousiasme. Bon je vous laisse, acheva-t-elle en s'éclipsant. Franchement, cette fille est trop bizarre, mais il vaut mieux pour ma santé mentale que je ne reste pas trop longtemps avec elle alors vaut mieux la laisser s'en aller.

Bon, tu me suis heu……

- Cassandre, dit elle.

Cassandre hum...charmant. Sa te dérange pas si je t'appelle Cassie ? Viens, je vais te présenter à quelques amies à moi. On partit donc à la grande salle (en attendant la prochaine heure de cour) et sur le chemin, je l'interrogeais avec ferveur :

Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Cassie et tu es à serdaigle ? comme c'est étrange, sa fait deux moi et demi qu'on est à Poudlard et je ne t'es jamais remarqué dit je.

Oh tu sais, je suis une personne très discrète, dit elle en affichant un beau sourire et en rougissant légèrement.(c'est fous ça !elle était naturellement belle, ce qui est très rare. En faite, on est pareil, comme c'est bizarre !)

Et tu es en 7ème année ?

Oui.

Intéressant...intéressant, chuchotais-je.

Pardon, tu disais ?

Non rien. Tiens, allons à cette table. C'est la mienne. Et voici Claire, dit-je pendant qu'on s'asséyèrent en face d'elle.

Ah, te voilà enfin Hermione, je t'ai cherché partout.

Ben je suis là maintenant, je te présente Cassie, une nouvelle amie à moi, Cassie je te présente ma meilleure amie, Claire, mais tu peux l'appeler Max répondit je en lançant un sourire diabolique à celle ci qui me le rendit et qui comprit tout de suite ce que j'étais entrain d'accomplir.

Ah salut, répondit ma meilleure amie.

Salut, répondit la principale concernée.

Je ne t'avais jamais vus dans l'école.

Mais moi je te voyais tout le temps, répondit Cassie tout d'un coup beaucoup moins coincé.

Ah Oui ?

Oui, pour te dire la vérité, tu es une fille qui m'impressionne beaucoup, dit Cassie. (minute !mais Max est entrain de me voler la vedette ou je rêve !)

Faut pas, je suis une fille comme les autres. (mais pas pour longtemps !MAX EST ENTRAIN DE PACTISER AVEC UN PION DE MON PLAN ! si c'est comme ça, cassie s'attachera plus à max et ne me parlera pas, ce qui n'est pas très bon pour mon plan) Je lançais un regard à Max qui comprit tout de suite ce que je pensait. Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ca te dirais de rester avec nous ?demandait-je à Cassie avec toute la sincérité que je possédais (et dieu sais que j'en possède que très peu).

Bien sur, répondit-elle en souriant (bizarrement, et en sachant pertinemment qu'elle et moi avons des caractères de tout ce qu'il y a de plus différent, j'ai l'impression comme quoi, on peut devenir de bonne amie). A ce moment là arriva Drago qui s'assied à coté de Max et celle-ci l'ignora complètement. Cassie, elle était bouche bée (elle était tout simplement impressionnée d'être entourée des élèves les plus populaires de l'école).

Je te présente mon cousin, Drago, tu as dut entendre sûrement parler de lui ?(c'est évident que oui)

Oui bien sur, bonjour dit-elle en rougissant tout en souriant.

Salut, répondit il tout en la dévisageant de haut en bas avec un sourire appréciateur, et un regard charmeur ce qui n'échappa pas à Max et qui lui lança un regard pleins de colère ce qui le calma tout de suite. Je ne t'ai jamais remarqué toi continua-t-il (oh non !ça ne va pas recommencer !je vous jure que je suis entrain de me demander sérieusement si cette fille n'est pas tombée du ciel pour nous aider dans notre plan si ingénieux !enfin, dans le plan de Drago, c'est lui qui a tout fait !j'en avais suffisamment fait assez moi !)

Elle est très discrète comme fille, dit-je à Drago en plongeant mon regard dans le sien et tout comme Max, il comprit tout de suite le message, et pour toute réponse il me sourit pour me faire comprendre que j'avais trouvé la bonne personne. Puis nous sortîmes toutes les deux (Cassie et moi) pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Tu as un petit ami ?lui demandait-je.

Heu...non, pourquoi ?

Oh pour rien, pour rien dut tout.

Et toi ?

Je suis fiancé (mais pas pour longtemps).

Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parlé (ah tout de même, elle vit dans cette école !)Avec un certain Demond, c'est ça ?

Oui, dit moi, tu le trouve comment ?je veux dire physiquement parlant.

Bien pourquoi ? (bien ? c'est tout ? elle n'a donc aucun vocabulaire !sexy !elle aurait du dire sexy !hot! je sais pas mais quelque chose !)

Oh pour rien, pour rien du tout (ben dit donc, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à lui apprendre avant de la présenter à Demond !Et ce jour là, je pourrais enfin vivre au grand jour mon bonheur avec _mon_ Harry, mais en faite il passé ou celui là !si il est avec Ginny, ça va saigner, parole de Malefoy !)

Bon je doit partir, dit Cassie en me faisant sortir de mes pensés meurtrières. Elle sourit de son sourire affectueux (en espérant qu'elle utilise cette carte avec Demond) et partis dans la direction opposé.

A demain, lui criais je. Puis tout en reprenant ma marche, je vis Max venir en pleure vers moi et Drago la suivant.

Dray va t'en !lui criais je. Tu ne trouves pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal !Drago me jeta un regard noir avant de repartir.

Hermione j'en ai marre de ton plan. J'étais à ça de lui pardonner, tellement il était mignon quand il me parlait, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore tenir longtemps !Non, je suis sur que je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps !

NON MAX !Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas là. J'ai trouvé la proie idéale pour Demond, il me faut encore une ou deux semaines maximum. Alors tient le coup jusque là, SINON TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT NE SERVIRA A RIEN !C'est toi qui tiens Drago dans tes filets, c'est graçe à toi qu'il m'aide !Pense à l'enjeu : c'est mon bonheur après tout qui est important (elle haussa un sourcil sarcastique).Enfin, je veux dire notre bonheur ma chérie.

Mouais, je préfère ça. Le mieux c'est que je ne pense plus à lui.

Oui. Hum…Alors il t'a dit quoi pour que tu te mette dans cette état ? Max me lança son regard assassin qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Drago. Bref, fallait que je m'éloigne un peu d'elle. Bon j'y vais, dit -je en partant…. En partant à la recherche d'un certain beau gosse aux yeux verts.

DISPARU !Je l'ais cherché pendant toute la journée, il était nulle part !Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et encore plus quand je reçus un étrange message qui disait que je devais me rendre dans le parc à 21h pile. Je me rendis donc dans le parc à 21h pile, et j'étais surprise de voir Harry m'attendre au bord du lac plus beau que jamais.

-Mais t'étais passé ou ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Ben j'étais comme toi : a Poudlard.

-Non impossible, je t'ai cherché partout.

-Dans la grande salle ?

-Oui ?

-Dans la bibli ?

-Oui

-Dans le parc ?

-Oui

-Dans les couloirs ?

-OUI !

-Dans ma salle commune ?

-heu… Harry James Potter, auriez vous crus une seconde que je rentrerais là dedans !C'est presque insultant. Mon gryffondor éclata de rire et m'embrassa tendrement.

Harry, c'est bien jolie ce rendez vous, mais on peut pas faire l'amour ici…quoi que dit je en regardant le lac.

-N'y pense même pas répondit il en souriant. Et puis on es pas obligé de faire l'amour (non mais il es pas bien lui !)Enfin du moins pour l'instant (c'est fous ce que je l'aime !).

-Oui, et pour Demond….

- Non, ne parlons pas de lui ce soir. Elle est à nous cette soirée, dit-il en me faisant des bisous dans le coup

-D'accord, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est sur la bonne voie.

IL me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser. Puis je le regardais avec des yeux de chiens battus en lui montrant le lac :

-Et si quelqu'un nous voit ?

-On se cachera derrières les buissons.

-Et comment on fait pour se sécher après ?

-On est pas des sorciers pour rien mon amour, lui répondit-je.

-Et l'eau doit être hyper froide.

-C'est pas grave, on se réchauffera.

Il me regarda d'un regard provocateur. Je sens que cette nuit sera une très bonne nuit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Arrêtez je vous vois d'ici baver et fantasmer sur _mon_ Harry les filles! Bon maintenant arrêtez de vous incruster, c'est privé ici!

Et voilà !Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Envoyez des reviews svp !Vous savez que les reviews sont le salaire d'un auteur ! ALLEZ JE COMPTE SUR VOUS !Au moins comme cadeau pour mon anif !(chtite précision : pour l'anniv de mione90)

BISOUS !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut et merci pour tous vos reviews

Lana51(merci et j'espère que ta bien rangé ta chambre lol),my dark dreams(toujours fidèle, et merci pour tes encouragements) ran(merci et j'espère que ce chp va te plaire), zozo(j'espère que ce chp va te plaire !kiss !), vathany(moi aussi la méchanceté est encré en moi !C'est fous ce qu'on se ressemble lol et c'est pas pour rien que j'écris des fics de ce genre là, kiss)clhackoone(tes compliment me font trop plaisir, tu pe pas savoir !kiss)lily potter 77(et voici le suivant en espérant qu'il va te plaire), nibis(t'inquiète, moi aussi g horreur des fins à l'eau de rose et je prend en compte ta remarque !love !)dede111(contente qu'elle te plaise autant ma fic, t génial !love !)

Hum…QUEL VIE HORRIBLE !Pk !bah c'est simple, pour la première fois aujourd'hui j'ai pleuré :une chose que je n'avais jamais fait car tout me souriait, enfin a part hier..(Faisons un petit tout en arrière, vous voulez ?)

-Hermione !Arrête !

-JAMAIS !DONNE MOI SON ADRESSE, QUE J'AILLE LUI REGLER SON COMPTE PENDANT LES VACANCES !Criai je.

-NON, tu ne vas rien lui faire !S'exclama Harry.

-MAIS POURQUOI !Cette salle naine n'arrête pas de poser ses pattes aux idées douteuses sur toi, et toi tu la défends !Mais pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas non de dieu !

-Parce que t'es encore avec ton fiancé et moi j'ai pas envie de faire de la peine à ginny pour rien !Répondit il.

-QUOI !POUR RIEN !tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi là! T'a pas confiance en moi ou quoi !je te dis que dans une semaine maxi, démone ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !et toi….tu veux que je te dise VA AU DIABLE ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est une bonne assurance au cas ou, elle ou moi te laisserais tomber, ET C'EST MOI QUI TE LAISSE TOMBER LA PREMIERE comme ca tu verras à quelle point je suis taré !

-OK c'est ça va t'en !Toute façon une fille en moins dans toutes les prétendantes que j'aie ne serait pas si grave !

-COMMENT OSE TU ME COMPARER À CES MOCHETES SANS CERVELLE ! Criai je en le giflant. Puis je partis en colère plus que jamais !Pendant la route qui nous menés jusqu'au cour d'histoire de la magie (pff !Je me demande quel crétin a pu un jour crée une matière pareille !), max me lançait des petits regards inquiets quand elle vit que j'avais les yeux rouges, mais je ne pleurerait pas !Et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais arrêter mon plan diabolique, NON !Il fallait à tout pris que je me débarrasse de démone avec ou sans Harry, et vite fait !

-Ca va ? Me demanda Cassie quand je m'asseyais à coté d'elle et max à coté de mackensie (hein ?oh une emmerdeuse cette fille !).

-Oui oui pas de problème. Sinon dit moi, tu ne serais pas à la recherche d'un copain par hasard ?(un garçon qui te feras souffrir comme tous les garçons !)

-Heu...Ben c'est-à-dire pas vraiment pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Tu plairais à beaucoup de garçons tu sais, enfin sans ta frange quoi !

-Ma frange ? Mais je l'aime bien ma frange répondit elle.

-Mais ce que tu veux n'est pas important dans les histoires comme ça. Si je ne l'aime pas, dit toi que les filles les plus populaires de l'école ne l'aimeras pas aussi, y compris claire.

-Tu crois que claire ne l'aime pas ? demanda t'elle sur un ton timide.

-Certaine. Et si claire ne l'aime pas, tous les plus beaux garçons de l'école ne l'aimeront pas non plus. Tu me suis jusqu'ici ? Lui demandait je.

-Heu…ouai je crois.

-Donc tu dois ?

-Je doit la coupé termina t'elle.

-Exactement. Ravie que tu comprennes si vite les choses. Et si tu veux on le fait ce soir, dans ma salle commune, je préfère et ne me demande pas pourquoi !

-Daccord, mais…

-Attend la coupais je en levant le bras.

-Oui, miss melefoy ?dit le professeur binns.

-C'est Léopold krassiqueur qui l'a découvert répondit je.

-Excellent, 10 point pour serpentard, donc comme je disais, Léopold krassiqueur …

-Tu es très intelligente me chuchota cassie.

-Oui c'est vrai je ne m'en cache pas répondit je en remettant mes beaux cheveux en arrière.

-Mais dit moi, pourquoi tu tiens absolument à m'aider ? C'est comme si tu tenait forcément à ce que je sorte avec quelqu'un.(hum…trop perspicace à mon goût cette fille !)

-Tout simplement par ce que j'ai décidé d'aider les gens. Et surtout aider à remettre des filles paumées dans le droit chemin. Tu comprends ?

-Ouai je crois, c'est gentille de ta part dit elle en souriant.(ooh !Trop fastoche !).

Après 1 demi heure d'explication sur la vie de Léopold, la cloche sonna enfin et cassie partit dans le sens opposé pour retrouver..sans..doute loufoca. Et Harry passa devant moi main dans la main avec ginny ce qui me fit encore plus mal que tout.(fallait que je 'l'oublie !)

-Tu devrais allez t'excuser me dit max tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

-Jamais !C'est lui qui à tord dans cette histoire.

-Comment ça tord ?comprend le. Il voit que tu es fiancée avec démone et il a peur que si il quitte ginny, tu restes avec démone et enfin du compte il aurait fait du mal à ginny pour rien.

-MAIS ON S'EN FOUT DE GINNY NON DE DIEU !Criai je.

-Mais lui non !Cesse d'être égoïste hermione. J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas suffisamment confiance en lui et non le contraire. C'est toi qui piques toujours des crises de jalousies quand tu le vois avec elle et c'est toi qui l'as quitté car tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas.

-Tu n'est qu'une peste décker dit je en la regardant tout en plissant les yeux de colère et en m'assurant moi-même et par tous les moyens que ce qu'elle venait de dire était faux. Elle soupira et nous arrivâmes à la table des serpentard ou m'attenda Démone assez anxieux. Quand il me vit il m'embrassa soudainement contre mon gré et lança :

-Hermione je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire !Ca fait déjà pas mal de temps que tu m'évites !Arrête de me prendre plus bête que toi (arrhhg !Imbécile) On est fiancé que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Ca va ça va calme toi !Oui je sais qu'on es fiancé et NON je ne t'évite pas lui répondit je en l'embrassant sous le regard de « je m'en fout de ce que tu fais « d'Harry qui lui-même embrassa Ginny.

-Mouai répondit démone en s'asseyant et moi sur ses genoux. Puis je me mis à regarder Harry en m'assurant que tout était de sa faute !TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE !

-Tu restes à poudlard pour les vacances de noël ?me demanda mon futur ex fiancé.

-Oui, pourquoi ? toi tu reste pas ?(c'est plus un sentiment d'espoir qu'autre chose)

-Non affaire de famille. Katerin et moi devrons assister à des réunions répondit il (VICOIRE !Déjà que démone part, c'est merveilleux mais que sa blondasse de sœur la suit, c'est vraiment un cadeau du ciel !)

-C'est dommage, j'espérait tellement que vous alliez restez. Surtout katherin dit je.

-C'est vrai ça ?demanda t'il en haussant un sourcil.

-t'es malade, sûrement pas, ta sœur c'est une vrai plaie !. A ce moment là, Drago arriva assez épuisé, pour confirmez mes dires !

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a lui demanda Démone.

-Disons que ta demeuré de sœur n'arrête pas de me poursuivre dans toute l'école sur est certaine que je veux coucher avec elle !S'exclama Drago. Max qui buvait à ce moment là recrachait son jus de citrouille et murmura entre ses dents « ben l'espoir fait vivre » avant de me jeter son regard noire dont elle avait le secret. Mais quelle est conne cette katherin !JE LUI AVAIS DIT D'ATTENDRE !Décidément je suis maudite !.

-Mais tu sais continua Drago en se tournant vers ma meilleure, il n'y a qu'une seule fille qui arrive à faire battre mon cœur et c'es toi. Max sourit à cette déclaration tout en rougissant ce qui avait le don de faire craquer les garçons y compris Dray. Je donnais alors des coups de pied à mon chère cousin sous la table ce qui l'exaspéra très vite (sachez une chose : il ne faut jamais déranger Drago au milieu d'un plan drague, jamais !)Puis je lui montrais d'un signe de tête la sortie.

-Bon je dois y aller. Tu m'accompagnes Hermione ? dit il en essayant de ne pas cacher sa colère.

-Mouai, si tu veux, mais t'es chiant défois, j'avais envie de rester avec démone répondit je en m'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire sous le regard assassin de Drago. Puis nous sortîmes pour aller dans le parc.

-T'es fière de toi ? dit il.

-A propos de ?

-Ne te fout pas de moi hermione.(je ne fait que ça depuis plusieurs semaines !)

-1 semaine Drago, 1 semaine. Ce soir je métamorphose Cassie en prenant bien garde qu'elle ne devienne pas aussi belle que moi ce qui soit dit en passant est impossible.

-Mouai bon, dépêche toi. Sache Hermione que je suis un mec, est un mec à certains besoins qui ne peuvent pas attendre des mois si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je veux le faire qu'avec claire et personne d'autre. Je m'apprêtais à éclater de rire après avoir entendu cette phrase absurde pour tous serpentard quand il me lança en souriant méchamment :

-Toi tu peux toujours faire la maline, il parait que t'as cassé avec saint Potter. C'est vrai ça ?

-Qui te la dit !

-Ohhh, tu oublis à qui tu parle ! dit il.

-Oui c'est vrai répondit je avec une larme au coin de mes yeux.

-Hermione, je t'interdis de pleurer pour lui !Pas pour un GRYFFONDOR !

-Je suis sur que ça t'arrange bien dit je en le regardant à mon tour méchamment.

-heu..Oui c'est vrai, je suis content. Un gryffondor et une serpentard, ça ne pouvait pas coller !Voyons les choses en face, on es trop bien pour eux.

-Hum…mais tu seras moins content en voyant ce qui arrive derrière toi. IL se retourna et vit à son grand malheur katherin arrivé vers nous. Elle arrivera même à concurrencer notre pansy, tu ne crois pas ?ajoutait je en souriant.

-Ah Drago, mais ou était tu !Demanda t'elle essoufflés.

-Loin de toi Pourquoi ?

-Arrête avec tes plaisanteries Dray. Tu dois savoir sûrement que démone et moi ne seront pas là pour noël, on a voyagé un peu partout pour des réunions de familles, et on va devoir faire un saut à Paris. Alors si tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

-Sa serais beaucoup plus existant si j'avais pas déjà une maison là bas. ET non merci, je ne veux pas de cadeau, le seul fait de savoir que tu y es me convient déjà.

-Ah bon d'accord et…

-Viens Hermione, on retourne mangé me dit il. Mais je ne bougeais pas, Ginny s'approchait dangereusement de moi toute heureuse et naïve et moi prête à la tuer….

-Salut Hermione dit Ginny.

-TOI JE VAIS TE…mais je ne peut finir ma phrase car Drago avait plaqué sa main contre ma bouche et m'avait tiré vers lui pour m'empêcher de commettre un homicide en plein milieu du parc de poudlard.

-Hermione arrête !Me cria t'il !

-Il y a un problème ? demanda la naine

-OUI C'EST TOI MON PROBLEME !Mmmmm..Mmmm Dray laisse moi.

-Non non il y a aucun problème dit mon cousin. Hermione est un peu stressé ces temps ci, c'est tout.

-PAS DU TOUT JE ….. !

-Bon Ginny on doit te laisser, salut.

-Qu'es qui ce passe ici ? Intervint Harry en me voyant me débattre dans les bras de Dray, katerin la bouche grande ouverte et la naine abasourdis. Mon gryffondor me regarda de ses beaux yeux verts avant d'attarder son regard sur Ginny.

- Rien répondit en remettant mes magnifiques cheveux en place.(qu'es ce qu'il es beau Harry !JEN AI MARRE !JE L'AIME JE L'AIME !)

-Ca va Hermione ?me demanda Ginny d'un ton inquiet.

-Mouai, Dray a raison, je suis un peu stressé ces temps –ci.

-ET à cause de quoi au juste ?me demanda Harry en souriant (voilà qui me fait de la provocation..Pas de chance je suis la plus forte sur ça !)

-D'un certain garçon répondit je tout simplement en fixant toujours Harry.

-Ben dit donc, il doit vraiment de faire de l'effet continua mon gryffondor. TU dois vraiment l'aimer !

-Bien sur que je l'aime, mais je suis presque sur qu'il est gai.(Harry me jeta un regard noire et sarcastique)

-Hermione me chuchota drago, arrête avec tes métaphores débiles, c'est un peu nul.(c'était à mon tour de jeter un regard assassin à mon cousin qui venait de gâcher ma belle scène). Puis il me tira pour aller vers la grande salle. Je lançais un dernier regard plein de tendresse à Harry (et j'aurais juré qui me l'avais rendu)et je repartis donc manger suivi d'un drago choqué par cette confrontation qui plus es pour un gryffondor.

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais me dit mon frère de sang avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Le soir venu, cassie avait été complètement métamorphosé (enfin pas trop commème, j'y es veillé pour et max aussi). En faite nous avons juste coupé son affreuse frange et nous l'avons un peu beaucoup tartiné de maquillage (bon d'accord, un tout petit peu, et le pire c'est qu'elle était déjà belle sans !Elle n'est pas humaine cette fille).

-Merci beaucoup dit la principale concernée.

-Mais voyons c'est tout naturel entre nous répondit Max.

-Oui mais vous etes tellement gentilles.

-Pas de ça avec nous veux tu protestais je en la ramenant vers la sortis de notre salle commune.

-Bon ben merci répondit elle en sortant par le tableau. A peine fut elle éloigné que max et moi rièrent de joie :

-Et 2ème du plan réussi !Dit elle.

-Oui. Il ne reste plus que de la faire tomber dans les bras de démone. Mais quelque chose me dit que sera pas si facile que ça. Ben oui tu comprends, il n'en a dieu que pour moi. Et quand quelqu'un m'aime il m'aime toute sa vie. Max éclata de rire :

-Tu ne changeras jamais dit elle. Et t'a raison c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime tous. Surtout Harry, lui aussi t'aime et t'aimera toute sa vie.

-Hum..ca c'est une exception et..

-Non ce n'est pas une exception, viens dit elle en me tirant par le bras pour courir dans les couloirs.

-MAX !Arrête !Ou tu mammènnes NON DE DIEU !!!

-TU verras dit elle en m'emmenant vers une tour de l'école. Quand je compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, j'essayai de l'arrêter :

-NON JAMAIS !JAMAIS JYRAIS LA BAS !VEUX TU ME LACHER OUI !Criai je en essayant de faire demi tour.

-Non tu viens avec moi répondit elle en me tirant. Elle me tirait par la taille tandis que moi j'essayais en vin de m'échapper.(hum…Vu dans quelle position on était, si un préfet nous punit sa sera pour une autre raison si vous voyez ce que je vais dire). Mais malheureusement ma meilleure amie gagna du terrain (et à tous les coups on était ridicule).

-Ahh dit je en la pointant du doigt sur un ton victorieux. Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe !

-phénix dit elle. Et à ma grande surprise le tableau s'ouvrit.

-Mais comment t'a…

-Je ne suis pas la fille la plus célèbre de l'école pour rien Hermione répondit elle.

-Et minute, je SUIS la fille la plus célèbre fille de l'école, toi tu passes en 2ème position…

-D'accord d'accord, allons nous renseigner dit elle en me tirant brutalement par la main.(ohh !Quelle sauvagerie je vous jure !)

-Excuse moi…oui...Là…voilà. TU ne seras pas ou est Harry Potter par le plus grand des hasards ?demanda Max à un jeune gryffondor apparemment complètement paumé. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête avec des grands yeux ronds.

-Daaacord merci répondit max elle aussi assez étonné par ses spécimens étrange qu'on appelle « gryffondor » Tiens ça serai pas ron Weasley continua t'elle. Là bas.

-Non non, bon on y va dit je en m'apprêtant à partir mais elle me tira le poignet :

-Non Hermione !Viens !Et nous partîmes donc à la rencontre de « ron ».

-Salut, tu saurais pas ou est Harry ?lui demanda t'elle.

-Mais qu'es ce que …

-TU sais oui ou non ?

-Il doit être en haut pk ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Hermione ?

-OUI, filez d'ici n'es ce que pour notre réputation !

-HERMIONE !

-Oui bon, ne t'énerve pas, j'y vais (ce qu'elle me fiche la trouille quand elle est énervé).

-Ok, bon compte à moi je vais rejoindre..Heu..Je vais allez me coucher hésita t'elle.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller ou je crois que tu comptes aller la menaçais je sachant pertinemment qu'elle voulait allez voir un certain beau blond aux yeux bleus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Tient plutôt compagnie à notre cher..Enfin à Weasley.

-Non mais tu es devenus complètement….

-Ah, j'entend plus rien, salut dit je montant 2 à deux les escaliers en colimaçon en direction des dortoirs des garçons. J'étais tellement heureuse mais beaucoup moins quand je vis ginny assis sur le lit d'Harry apparemment entrain de lui parler.

-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ginny surprise.

-Heu..Je. Non rien dit je en m'apprétan à partir mais Harry me retint par le bras.

-Non Hermione reste dit il. Je me sentis tout d'un coup triste. Triste comme jamais je n'avais été triste. Et je sentis des larmes montées en moi.

-Non j'y vais dit je mais quelqu'un cria le nom de ginny en bas et celle-ci descendit se doutant de absolument de rien.

-Hermione c'est pas ce que tu crois dit il tout doucement.

-JE ne crois absolument rien, tu es amoureux d'elle et...

-Je comptais rompre avec elle quand tu es rentré continua t'il en s'approchant plus de moi ce qui me fit éclater en sanglot et pour la première fois je pleurait !Vous rendez vous compte !Je pleurais !Il me prit dans ces bras et m'embrassa ce qui me fit cette fois pleurer de joie.

-Je t'aime dit il. Ce fut à cause de ce seul mot que je me jetais sur lui. Moi aussi je l'aimais !LUI et personne d'autre. ET nous nous fîmes des câlins et des câlins et des câlins et pendant tout ce temps je me jurais que j'allais tout faire pour me débarrasser de démone et vivre mon amour avec mon gryffondor. Et ce qui était le plus existant dans tout ça, c'est qu'on faisait nos petits trucs, alors que la petite amie de mon amant n'était pas très loin. La vie est vraiment bien faite non !

FIN !ALLEZ DES REVIEWS SVP !Pour m'encourager autant que l'autre fois !BISOUS XXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Kikou tout le monde :

Lana51 : Voici le chp en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les autres !Love !

Zozo :t comme moi sur ce point : le couple Harry , ginny c du n'importe quoi(c claire pour moi c'est pas saint, mé bon on fé avec)quelque chose me dit que tu aimerais ce chp rien que pour ça !Merci !Kiss !

My dark dreams : Ben non, la preuve, il y 1 un autre chp, donc c pas la fin. Merci pour tes encouragements !Kiss !

Lily potter 77 : Merci pour tes compliment et contente qu'elle te plaise autant !Kiss !

Emi : ah oui, 'l'entré de cassie va provoquer des trucs, c'est moi qui te le dit !Merci pour tes compliments en espérant que tu laisseras d'autres messages pour m'encourager !Kiss !

Mione45 : et non, on est plu deux pour faire ce chp, et je te lé dit que cété mieux !mé bon merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles !Kiss

Océ : voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !Love !

Anne so : Voilà la suite en espérant que tu me laisseras d'autre petits messages (gentilles ou méchants, tu sé je suis pas compliqué moi lol)

Kiss !

Chlackoone : t trop géniale !Merci pour ses compliment et contente que tu sois dedans (cété le but lol) allez big biz à toi !Kiss !

Setsuko : merci beaucoup !et contente que tu l'a apprécier….ben.. Moi j'attends ta prochaine reviews avec impatiente lol. Allez merci…kiss !

Vathany : heu…ben on faite je sé pa trop pour le nv peros !Je t'explique g fait un plan et ça risques un peu beaucoup de m'embrouiller…bon d'accord je dit du n'importe koi, je réfléchis tjs en faite….sinon merci pour ta reviews qui é tj aussi gentille comme toujours !haa !allez big KISS A TOI !Love !

G écris ce chp en 6h (presque toute la nuit quoi) et je sui un peu beaucoup crevé….alors bonne lecture et des reviews svp !ca serai un merveilleux cadeau !

Chapitre 12

Hum….que la vie est belle !Surtout qu'ont on est la reine de l'école et qu'on est amoureuse !Pour vous dire à ce moment précis, je suis sous mes couvertures aussi vêtu q'un vers (oups !)Et dans la chambre de préfet en chef d'Harry (pff !Si rappelez vous, je vous l'ai dit…non ? Ben fallait me demander d'abord…Harry et le 2ème préfet avec dray….ben quoi ça change des préfets mixes). Dans 2 semaine c'est noël et c'est évident que je ne le laisserais jamais Harry comme stipulait ce stupide pari (hum..Pas si stupide que ça finalement..)Et ce qui est encore mieux c'est que mon gryffy a laissé tombé la naine. Je n'ai plus dut tout envie de meurtre maintenant, bref le bonheur. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité de caser Démone avec cassie..si si.(bon d'accord, je n'ai rien fait pour…..Vous êtes lourd alors ! Vous ne croyez pas que c'est fatiguant à force de faire le bien autour de soi !Laisser moi savourer le résultat de mon esprit tordu !) Bon d'accord je m'y mets today c promis. Ne serai ce que pour max qui commence à me faire une dépression nerveuse et dray qui met une pression monstre !(c fout ça, les gens sont d'un affolement à tout épreuve, mais vous me direz du moment que je suis heureuse , je m'en fout un peu beaucoup des autres, et c'est vrai !)Et vous savez ce qui est plus existant dans tout ça ? Non !(Vous êtes sur que vous me connaissez ?).C'est que je n'ai absolument plus besoins de Dray !Ben oui réfléchissez, je lui avait juste de demandez de monter un plan diabolique pour m'aider à me débarrasser de démone..Et il l'a fait et ça marche super bien !)!ca y'es vous avez compris !Ben dit dont, il vous en a fallu du temps mais bon c'est pour ça que je vous adore !). Mais je doit vous avouer que je prend un certain plaisir à manipuler mon cousin…ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'est naturel mais je crois que je vais arrêter (ben oui la pauvre max).

Mais la porte de la salle de bain me fit sortir de mes douces pensées et je vis un Harry tout beau, tout propre en sortir comme à son habitude (ohhh !y a pas à dire, il est parfait !).

-Ca va ?me demanda t'il en souriant tout en m'embrassant !

-Moui !Mais je n'est aucune envie de partir et d'aller retrouver ses abrutis satisfaits !

-Et toi bien sur, toi tu est intelligente et merveilleuse dit il sarcastiquement.

-Ahh !tu as tout compris répondit je en l'entraînant vers moi pour me blottir dans ses bras(ah ce qu'il sent bon….D'accord j'arrête, bande de jalouse !)

-J'espère que ta résolution d'aujourd'hui sera de créer une nouvelle idylle entre démone et cassie me dit il.

-Mouai répondit je à moitié endormis

-Hermione !

-D'accord promis.

-Et ça ne serai pas dur à mon avis. Elle est plutôt mignonne cette cassie dit il.(Je me leva brutalement en entendant les mots cassie et mignonne dans la même phrase puis j'haussa un sourcil agacé)

-Qu'es ce que tu viens de dire ?demandait je.

-Qu'il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant le prochain cour et si tu traîne tu ne pourras pas te prendre un bain et pire, tu ne pourras pas te maquiller répondit il. Je me levais encore plus agacé que tout à l'heure (le maquillage non de dieu !le maquillage !)et me précipita vers la salle de bain quand Harry me lança :

-Mais à mes yeux tu seras toujours la plus belle (je souriais à cette belle déclaration..Sauf que mon chère Harry, je suis et je serais toujours la plus belle…aux yeux de tout le monde !aah !Tellement de chose à apprendre et si peu de temp..)

Une demi heure plus tard, je me dirégeais vers la table des serpentard pour déjeuner :

-Salut me dit max joyeusement, t'était…

-J'était avec Harry et on a fait l'amour toute la nuit, comme toutes les nuits quoi, mais bref là n'est pas la question !J'ai un truc à t'avouer et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas fière de moi (pour une fois..) dit je.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, depuis quelques temps je te faire croire à toi et à Dray, que j'ai encore besoins de lui pour mon plan commençais je

-Hermione..Heu à propos de ça..

-Attend !Donc tu as souffert pour rien car je n'est absolument pas besoin de lui en fin de compte !J'ai voulu le manipuler pour mon bon plaisir et en même temps retarder ses retrouvailles avec toi..

-Hermione…

-Non, non, non laisse moi finir. Ou en était je ?..ah oui.. Donc j'ai le plus grand plaisir de t'annoncer que tu peux retrouner avec ton dragounichet adoré car je t'en donne l'autorisation, et surtout ne me remercie pas c'est tout naturel !dit je théâtralement.

-Hermione, justement à propos de ça, c'est un peu trop tard dit elle gênée.

-Comment ça trop tard ?

-Salut les filles dit drago qui venait de je ne sais ou et qui embrassa max sous mes yeux. Je restais complètement ébahis devant ce (ridicule) spectacle.

-Comment es..es..es..Éssayais je d'articuler.

-C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire. Drago et moi, nous nous sommes réconcilié hier répondit elle apparemment mal à l'aise(y a de quoi, je suis à peine ridicule là !et vous ne vous moquez pas !)

-Oui mais comment es ce Hermione, Je savais que tu réussirais à la résonné dit drago en croyant que j'étais la cause de cette réconciliation (mais jamais je..…oh mais s'il pense ça, je ne vais pas le contredire..Ce n'est pas bien)

-Pas de quoi répondit je en buvant d'un coup sec mon jus d'orange, mais bon tu me doit une dette après ça.

-D'accord répondit il

- Parfait (Non mais quel bande d'hypocrite tout de même !Et ils ne m'ont même pas attendu mon accord avant de faire leur truc !Les gens n'ont aucuns principes de nos jours !). Puis je regardais Drago susurrer l'oreille de max et je décidais de me retourner pour ne plus contempler ce triste spectacle quand je vis Cassie se diriger vers la table des serdaigles et je me levai pour l'appeler de l'autre bout de la salle :

-Hé…heu..c quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui..Cassie..Par ici..non..non….ici…ici.non..là..oui..Non..là….CASSIE REGARDE A LA TABLE DES SERPENTARD NON DE DIEU !Elle me vit enfin et me rejoignit tandis que les élèves me lancèrent des regards à la fois intérrégateur et éffayé et Harry un sourire cynique. Je lui lançait un regard charmeur ce qui le calma très vite et aux autres un regard noire ce qui fit le même effet.

-Salut me dit la jeune serdaigles. Bonjour Claire….Et drago. Vous etes trop mignons vous deux.

-Merci répondit claire.

-Bon assez de blablas, figure toi que je t'ai trouvé l'homme parfait dit je à Cassie.

-Ah oui ? On m'a toujours dit que l'homme parfait n'existait pas.

-Ben ce « on »est totalement à coté de la plaque. Il existe. Seulement évite de te fillez à Drago c'est pas un très bon exemple (mon chère me cousin me lança un regard « aimable que je lui rendis par politesse.)

-Et c'est qui ? Me demanda Cassie.

-Tu le seras assez tôt répondit je. Oh non pas elle en voyant katherin s'approcher de nous.

-Mais enfin Dray, tu fais quoi avec elle !Demanda t'elle.

-Katherine t'est gentille tu dégages dit il fatigué.

-REPOND !TU FAIS QUOI AVEC ELLE !S'exclama t'elle.

-ON s'amuse, on baise, on couche et on se fout de ta gueule pourquoi ? dit max par provocation (et à mon avis pas jalousie)

-Quoi mais…Et toi Hermione, tu m'avais dit que…

-Oh tu sais ce qu'on dit…c'est souvent des paroles en l'air répliquais je.

-Eh ben moi, je ne dis pas des paroles en l'air quand je vais raconter ton fameux plan à mon cousin. Je me leva brutalement en la regardant sévèrement (je n'avais pas pensé à moi ça. Si elle disait tout ça à démone, celui-ci aimerait forcément en savoir plus et il avoueras tout le pari à mon gryffondor et là c'est sur Harry m'en voudrais !Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça)

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire quoi que soit la menaçais je.

-Ou sinon quoi ? dit elle en souriant (merde, elle m'avais piégé là. Je regardais Cassie qui paraissait un peu paumé et Drago dans l'espoir qu'il m'aide mais lui ne faisait que se marrer. Il était sans doute heureux de voir le renversement de situation. Puis je regardais max dans l'espoir aussi qu'elle fasse quelques chose et elle lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille (je veux pas savoir quoi !)et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche avant d'afficher une mine boudeuse.(Ai pitié de moi drago !).

-Katherine dit il, tu ne vas rien lui dire.

-Et pourquoi ? répliqua t'elle.

-Parce que je te l'interdis et je sais que tu n'es pas si méchante que ça.

-Non mais..

-Alors fait moi plaisir tu veux, ne lui dit pas continua t'il sur un ton toujours aussi doux avec son sourire charmeur.

-Pourquoi est tu aussi certain que je ne lui dirais rien ? Demanda t'elle.

-Parce que tu m'aimes. Et parce que tu feras tout ce que je te dit de faire dit il.

-D'accord répondit elle en rougissant avant se s'éloigner (ouff !un problème en moins).

-Tu m'as promis quelque chose dit il à max.

-Tout de suite !Mais c'est qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps avant la…

-Sa ce voit que tu ne connais pas Drago Malefoy dit il en la tirant par le bras.

-Ben salut Hermione, salut cassie dit elle en repartant.(ET voilà..Elle me laisse encore toute seule !C'est tout de même chiant quand les gens sont amoureux !La pire connerie qu'une personne peut faire c'est de nous faire chier, tout en étant amoureux !Hein ? Non mais moi c'est une exeption.si si.. !)Puis je déjeunais avec Cassie avant mon prochain cour quand je vis des élèves partir pour pré au lard, comme tous les samedis et….attendez une minute..Comme tous les samedis !Mais c'est vrai, purée !On est samedi !Ce qui explique peut être pourquoi je suis la seule habillée en uniforme (ahh, ça, il va me le payer Harry !)ET quand je vis Cassie, je pensais à un truc tout d'un coup : j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas douté de quelque chose quand katherin a dit le mot « plan ». La jeune serdaigle me souria quand elle vit que je la regardais (non !Aucune crainte.)Puis je déviais mon regard vers la table des gryffondor quand je vis soudains, chang truc s'approcher dangereusement de MON Harry !Elle était sûrement au courant de sa rupture avec ginny, Depuis ce jour là, toute l'école, enfin toutes les filles s'étaient pressées de demander à Harry de les accompagner au bal. Elle s'approcha de mon gryffy avec cette même lueur étrange dans les yeux que moi quand je veux séduire un garçon (hum..Je commence un peu à m'inquiéter là).

-Ca ne vas pas ?me demanda Cassie.

-Si si répondit je en essayant de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre coté de la salle. Elle venait de tomber « accidentellement » sur lui(typique comme truc…je dirais que c'est même démodé)Et voilà qu'elle présente de fausses excuses et lui qui répond que c'est pas grave. Et le pire c'est qu'elle est encore sur lui !NON !NON !Elle a intérêt à enlever ces salles pattes!(Non non, je ne suis pas jalouse). Il faut que je fasse quelque chose et maintenant…. N'importe quoi...Mais vite ! ET je me mis à siffler ce qui m'attira plein de regard (dit quelque chose mione, dit quelque chose)

-DRAGO EST ENTRAIN DE S'ENVOYER EN L'AIR DANS SA CHAMBRE !Criai je. (Je suis conne ça va jamais marcher ça)Puis le grand silence, et tout d'un coup, les élèves se levèrent et se précipitèrent à l'endroit indiqué. Puis Cassie me regarda surprise et Harry tendrement et moi bien sur je le lui rendis en me disant que cette fois ci j'étais belle et bien dans une merde totale !

Salle commune des serpentards (SCDS, retenez ça, vous serez adorables !) :

-HERMIONE !COMMENT AS-TU PUS !Me cria Max. Heureusement qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe !Mais on a dut attendre 1 heure avant de sortir !

-Désolé, j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête. Et voyons le bon coté des choses, vous avez eu largement le temps de faire vos trucs dit je.

-Ah oui, ça s'est sur. Avec toute l'assistance de poudlard derrière la porte, c'était super !Répondit Drago sarcastiquement.

-Bon puisqu'il n' y a plus de problème, je vais me retirer dit je en m'apprêtant à me lever mais mon cousin me fit rasseoir.

-Mais enfin Hermione, qu'es ce qu'on ta fait !Me reprocha Max. Drago t'a aidé et moi aussi, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie !Bon ça va j'en ai marre, dit elle en remettant vers les dortoir des filles :

-Max attend dit je.

-Non, toi tu reste ici me dit mon cousin avec un regard assassin.(houlà, je vais passé un sale quart d'heure moi !)Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

-Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

-D'après toi ? dit il.

-Pour rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien

-HERMIONE POURQUOI !

-Je suis désolé dit je en le pensant sincèrement.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça répondit il avant de partir à son tour.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, l'euphorie du bal de noël était à son comble. Toutes les filles continuaient de demander à Harry de l'accompagner au bal et il avait répondu non (j'espère bien). Compte à Max…elle me parlait plus du tout. Si il y a un truc que j'ai horreur c'est bien ça !Qu'on me fasse la gueule !Même si c'est vrai que j'adore faire ça à d'autre mais là c'était affreux !Jamais j'aurais crus que je serais aussi triste si elle me quittait ! Elle était ma bonne conscience. Bien sur j'avais Cassie, mais bon c'étais pas max quoi !Cet après midi j'allais organiser l'ultime rencontre entre Démone et Cassie !J'avais tout bien préparé, mais j'étais tout de même un peu nostalgique. J'avais crus aussi tout bien préparer dans mon ancien plan...Mais j'avais oublié le fait de perdre une amie.

-Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ? Demandais je à Harry.

-Oui bien sur, il lui faut juste un peu de temp. Mais qu'es ce qui t'a pris d'aller dire un truc comme ça ?

-Oh ! Pour dix fois rien. Tu vas avec qui au bal finalement ?lui demandais je.

-Normalement c'était avec toi, mais puisque t'es encore fiancé j'ai décidé d'y aller avec….. ca va faire mal…….Cho Chang dit il.

-Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce q' elle n'est pas claire cette fille enfin !Elle te mettras le grappin dessus c'est sur !Dit je outré.

-Je suis un grand garçon Hermione dit il. Je sais me défendre contre une fille.

-Ca ? T'appelle ça une fille ?

-Ta confiance ou pas en moi ?

-Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi répondit je. Mais bon, c'est un vrai piège à homme cette fille !(C'est d'ailleurs un truc que je ne comprendrais jamais !.Jamais !)

-Il ne se passera rien, je te le promet me dit il en m'embrassant tendrement. C'est toi que j'aime.

-Toi aussi, c'est toi que j'aime répondit je.

-C'est normal. Je crois avoir fait ce qu'il fallait dit il.

-Ah oui, ça c'est sur. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et ou il fallait répondit je en sous-entendant pleins de sous entendus.

-J'espère bien. Bon j'y vais dit il en m'embrassant. Je te conseille d'aller présenter tes excuses à Claire. Si c'était l'inverse, tu aimerais bien qu'elle le fasse.

-Mouais, possible.

-TU me promets ?

-Mouai. Puis il disparu derrières les arbres pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Je le regardais s'éloigner en pensant à tout et autre chose.

Cet après-midi là, Cassie et moi attendîmes dans le couloir l'arrivé de mon futur ex -fiancé.

-Ca va ?me demanda Cassie. Tu parais un peu anxieuse. C'est à propos de Claire ? je suis désolé pour toi.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Elle me pardonnera c'est évident répondit je en me persuadant moi-même que c'étais vrai (ET ça va l'être !).

-Sûrement. On attend quoi en faite là ?

-Une certaine personne, mon fiancé quoi !Mais je le déteste.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Cassie.

-Oh oui !J'aimerais bien qu'une fille me débarrasse de lui répondit je en la regardant au coin de mes beaux yeux chocolat…ah quelqu'un arrive….Ah (max et Drago passèrent près de nous bras dessus dessous et ma meilleure amie me lança le regard le plus noire que je n'avais jamais vus et ils continuèrent leur chemin en m'ignorant complètement….max je comprend….Mais Drago enfin….il doit sûrement me punir...Oui ça doit être ça).

-Tu devras aller t'excuser me conseilla Cassie (CA VA CA VA !Bon dieu je sais !Ils font tous comme si c'étais ma faute….Oui bon d'accord c'est ma faute mais tout de même)

-Sinon…..ah voici Démone dit je en le voyant arrivé de sa démarche sexy (ET tout d'un coup j'étais jalouse de le laisser à Cassie….Pas que je sois amoureuse de lui ou quelque chose de ce genre, non, seulement je n'aurais plus aucun contrôle sur lui et sur ses sentiment…ça va me manqué ça).

-Salut dit il en m'embrassant.

-Salut, contente de te voir (autant que de voir Weasley). Je te présente Cassie, une amie à moi.

-Bonjour dit il.

-Salut répondit la principale concerné qui commençait déjà à rougir (hum

Le charme opère) Puis elle me regarda bizarrement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Me demanda Démone.

-Oh comme ça, on ne se voit pas trop ses temps-ci. ET déjà que tu ne seras pas là pour Noël..

-Ah je ne te l'es pas dit ?

-Non mais tu vas le faire dit je ne haussant un sourcil.

-Je reste finalement à poudlard, mais sans ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule pour le bal (ohh !dit donc, il ne se foutrait pas un peu de moi là !)

-Super me contentais-je de dire. Et toi Cassie, tu reste pour les vacances ?

-Heu oui sûrement dit elle toute gênée (bon, cette fois elle a craqué, il ne manque plus qu'il en fasse autant et c'est dans la poche) .

-Ah génial, et si on allait se promener ? Proposais-je(Les 2 acquéssièrent bêtement)ah mais impossible continuais-je. J'avais décidé d'aller m'excuser auprès de Max, c'est bête ça alors !

-Bon c'est pas grave, on remet ça une prochaine fois dit mon ami d'enfance.

-Démone tu n'y penses pas !Tu ne vas pas laisser toute seule Cassie.

-Heu Hermione, tu sais, c'est pas très la serdaigle.

-Non, Non !Démone tu sais, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis alors ça serais bien si tu partais avec elle, vous pourriez faire connaissance quoi. Démone me regarda puis regarda Cassie d'un air appréciateur(c bon signe ça)

-Je veux bien dit il et toi tu…

-Bon j'y vais répondit je en quittant ces deux là, pour rejoindre Max. Franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi elle est en colère contre moi. Ben oui..Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. ..et personne ne les as vus !et excuser moi mais je ne pouvais pas prévoire que cette bande d'abrutis allez faire ce que je leur disais(quoi que…)Qu'ils soyent intéressé OUI mais qu'ils ailles voir NON ! Donc ce n'est pas ma faute !Mais quelque chose me dit que cet argument ,très bien construit ne plairais pas au futur couple Malefoy (Alors Hermione, tu te la fermes !) Je rentrais donc dans la SCDS quand je vis max et Dray entrain de s'embrasser.

-Hum..Hum…toussotais-je

-Ah c'est toi, tu veux quoi ?demanda t'elle.

-Te parler.

-NON !

-Si, et tu vas m'écouter protestais-je.

-Je vous laisse dit Drago en voyant bien que max commençait à s'énerver (trouilard)

-Ecoute claire je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux car après tout personne ne vous as vus !Et excuse moi mais je ne pouvais pas prévoire que cette bande d'abrutis allez faire ce que je leur disais, qu'ils soyent intéressé OUI mais qu'ils ailles voir NON ! Donc ce n'est pas ma faute !(ET voilà Hermione, il a fallu que tu l'ouvres !)

-C'est pas ce que tu as fait qui m'énerve mais c'est le fait que tu l'ais fait !S'exclama t'elle.

-Hum….je ne te suis pas très bien là répondit je.

-Comme d'hab en faite, bon j' vais !

-Non, non, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je m'en veut si tu savais dit je en commençant à pleurer (oh c'est pas vrai, 2 fois en un mois, ça y va bien 10 min). Je suis rien sans toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire sans toi. Il n'y a plus personne qui m'engueule et qui me dit ce que je dois faire !Reviens s'il te plait, tu me manques !

-Moi aussi Hermione, je suis désolé de mettre fâché contre toi dit elle en pleurant à son tour. J'attendais juste que tu me dises ça, et c'est vrai que tu n'es rien sans moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé..

-Je t'adore claire.

-Moi aussi, je t'adore répondit elle. Et nous continuâmes à pleurer comme des madeleines dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-J'espère que tu te marieras avec Drago et que tu deviendras une Malefoy à ton tour dit je.

-Moi aussi

-Et que tu deviendras une vraie petite peste comme moi.

-Moi aussi répondit elle. Et nous continuâmes notre petit cinéma pendant encore quelques minutes quand nous décidâmes par un commun accord d'arrêter car on exagérait un peu trop la situation.

-Tu crois que ça peut marcher entre Démone et Cassie ?me demanda t'elle.

-Sa ne se peut pas, sa doit marcher entre eux !Mais qu'elle que chose me dit que ça va aller.

-Et ce qu'elle que chose c'est…

-C'est moi bien évidemment répondit je.

-C'était évident. ET sans enfoncer encore le couteau dans la plaie, pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Je veux dire il y avait des milliers d'autres choses à dire. Pourquoi ça ? Demanda t'elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop en faite, d'abord c'était pour enmmerder Drago et ensuite..J'ai dit ce que je pensai quoi !

-Ouai, mais sa serais bien que tu penses ce que tu dis défois, sa ne te ferais pas de mal me dit elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai…hum…à voir. Nous éclatâmes de rire quand j'entendis soudain quelqu'un m'appeler de l'extérieure. Nous sortîmes et on découvrit ginny au bord des larmes.

-Ca va ?lui demandait je.

-Ecoute Hermione, je n'irais pas par quatre chemin, je sais que tu as une liaison avec Harry depuis déjà pas mal de temps, je ne suis pas conne non plus ((ahh !Voici une de mes certitudes qui s'éffondre d'un coup). Mais je t'en tiendrait pas rigueur, promis dit elle en éclatant en sanglot.

-Bon, puisque tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, c'est merveilleux. J'ai eu tellement peur que ce ne soit pas le cas mentais je.

-Ah oui ? Demanda t'elle.

-Evidemment, je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais, je pense aux autres (Qu'es ce que je peux raconter comme nombre de connerie dans une même phrase !)Mais ça serai bien que tout ça reste secret.

-Heu...oui, bien sur répondit une ginny choqué par ce que lui demandais la voleuse de son grand amour (Et c'est moi, oui !)

-Et je voudrais savoir, juste pas simple curiosité, comment c'est passé votre rupture ?lui demandais je ce qui me valu un coup de coude de Max.

-Et ben, je l'ai supplié de rester avec moi mais il n'a rien voulu savoir répondit elle.

-Ahh..Oui..ca devait être dur..Et il est courant que tu es au courant pour moi ?.

-Non, et donc j'ai pleuré, et pleuré….

-Oui bon, c'est très triste ce qui t'arrive mais bon c'est comme ça la vie , allez bon courage dit je en lui tapotant le bras avant de rentrer dans la SCDS suivie d'une meilleure amie qui ne pouvait pas ,malgré son bon sens, caché son amusement pour la situation.

Plus que 5 jours avant Noël (et c'est fout ce que je m'en fout) et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Démone et Cassie s'entendent à merveille et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Drago m'a dit que son ami d'enfance lui parlait toujours de la jeune serdaigle. ET compte à moi, je passais toutes les nuits avec mon amoureux (comme celle-ci). Pour tout vous dire, c'est la première fois, depuis le début du paris et même de l'année que tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes !. Et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi !J'étais couché dans le lit d'Harry et l'attendait patiemment qu'il se change pour qu'il me rejoigne. Moi compte à moi j'étais..Heu..Sans être vulgaire..Pas habillé du tout !(Comme toute les fois en faite)Je regardais les cheveux en bataille d'Harry qui le rendait trop sexy !Je répète, il est parfait (comme moi) Il a juste une faille…Celle d'être tomber sous mon irrésistible charme.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Me demanda t'il.

-Pour que tu arrêtes de bouger et que tu me regarde aussi tendrement que maintenant, pourquoi c'est un problème ?lui demandais je en souriant.

-Non pas dut tout répondit il en me rejoignant dans le lit, mais par contre j'ai une question à te poser.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi t'avais eu envie de me séduire. Bien sur je suis beau et tout, mais une serpentard ordinaire ne fera jamais ça, pas pour un gryffondor en tout ca. Alors ? (Question piège ça !)

-Mais je ne suis pas une serpentard ordinaire mon amour, je suis amoureuse ce qui change tout, tu peux me croire. Et en plus d'un beau gryffondor qui fera aussi un beau serpentard dit je.

-C'est vrai que le choixpeau a hésité entre serpentard et gryffondor dit il.

-Ca se comprend, tu es aussi sexy et intantiné prétentieux comme un serpentard mais super gentil comme un gryffondor. Le choix est dur est ééffectivement mais moi je t'aurais tout de même envoyé dans la maison des élèves rusés. TU sais c'est quoi notre slogan ?

-Non

-Digne héritier de salazard, nous sommes tous des serpentards, mené par notre fierté, nous sommes fait pour régner répondit je.

-Super dit il en m'embrassant (ouf !Cette fois j'ai eu chaud). Et moi je te vérrai bien à gryffondor

-Hum..ca devient légèrement insultant ça Harry, et moi aussi j'ai une question à te poser dit je. Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

-Ben tout d'abord tu es belle (ça c'étais évident), tu es intelligente et surtout jalouse.

-Jalouse ? Moi ? JAMAIS !

- Si et j'adore ça dit il en commençant à parcourir mon corps et à m'offris des tas de baiser quand soudain on m'appela de l'autre coté du tableau :

-HERMIONE !VIENS VITE ! On s'habilla en vitesse et en sortant de la chambre je découvris une max agité :

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Demandais je.

-C'est Démone, il te cherche partout !Répondit elle. En entendant ça, mon cœur fit un tour avant de jeter un regard inquiet à Harry et je parti donc vers les cachots et arrivé dans la SCDS je vis Drago assis et démone debout énervé !

-OU ETAIS TU !Cria t'il. NON FINALEMENT JE M'EN FOUS !

-Démone je….

-Je sais pas ce que t'es entrain de faire mais une chose est sure tu ne ferais plus ça qu'ont on sera marié…ET POUR LA PEINE J'AVANCE LA CEREMONIE !

- TU NE PEUX PAS OBLIGER QUELQU'UN À T'AIMER !Répliquais je.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficiles, tu y arrives bien toi !(je plissais les yeux de colère)Maintenant sache Hermione, que je te surveillerais de près et de très très près en ce moment et tu as intérêt à faire attention ou sinon….

-Ou sinon quoi ? dit je.

-TU verras dit il en partant. Puis je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil les mains dans le visage, JEN AI MARRE !J'en ai marre de tout !Tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servit à rien, RIEN !Au lieu d'éloigner Démone de moi et il va se rapprocher encore plus !Puis je me mis à regarder cette stupide bague avec tristesse.(Cassie était vraiment ma dernière chance !)

-Ca va ? Me demanda Max.

-Qui es ce qui lui a dit que j'étais pas là ?demandai je…...si c'est katherin je te jure quelle est morte !

-Personne ne le lui a dit. Il voulait te voir et tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir dit Drago. T'as une idée pour te sortir de cette situation ?

-Aucune

-Moi si répondit il (ouah !Pourquoi cette étrange lueur brûle dans ses yeux !Ça me fait peur ça !)Je me disais continua t'il, que la bague était là pour te forcer à te marier avec lui…

- très perspicace dit je moi et max sarcastiquement

-Attendez, donc tant que tu ne voudrais pas te marier la bague, elle ; restera sur ton doigt…donc je me disais que si tu l'aimes, l'enchantement partira dit il.

-Ah oui très bon idée Drago, mais il y a tout de même un petit problème, tout petit : JE N'AIME PAS DEMONE !Criai je.

-Mais qui t'a dit de l'aimer sincèrement dit il. Fais semblant et la bague n'y verra que du feu tu peux me croire. Faut juste que tu prouves à cette objet que tu l'aime, rien d'autre !

-Que veux tu que…NON JE REFUSE !JAMAIS JE NE COUCHERAIS AVEC LUI, TU NE M'ENTENDS JAMAIS !Dit je en me levant choqué par cette proposition complètement farfelue.

-Mais il n'y pas d'autre solution me dit Max.

-Oh, Si, y en a une. Tuer froidement et de mes propres mains Démone et prouver à la bague que j'ai fait ça par amour.

-Hermione me dit doucement Max.

Je me rassis et réfléchissait à cette possibilité extravagante et je ne pouvais PAS !JE NE VEUX PAS !Mais pourtant je n'ai pas le choix si je veux annuler ses fiançailles et vivre enfin normalement avec Harry !JE NE SAIS PAS !1 choix trop difficile- Que doit je faire ? Aidez moi !Je suis carrément pris aux pièges, et le pire dans mon propre plan (enfin celui de Dray…je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse moi-même, mais bon…diviser pour mieux régner, tel est ma devise) AIDEZ MOI !Car si je ne trouve aucune solution je serai bel et bien obligé de coucher avec mon pire ennemi !(Inimaginable)

En tout cas une chose est sur, le bal de noël risque d'être quelque chose !

VOILA !Allez des reviews SVP, g passé toute la nuit dessus pour vous mettre ce chp, faite moi plaisir SVP !REVIEWS !

Ps : le slogan de serpentard n'est pas de moi mais j'aime bien

BISOUS XXXX !


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde !merci pour vos reviews, c'est très gentille. J'aimerais tout de meme signaler que si vous voyer dans la lecture, des mots en moins, des fautes…ben je tiens à dire que c'est le site qui fait ça. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il fait ça !

Greg83 : t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne, et je suis contente que tu suis toujours cette fic !Bne on verra si tout ce que ta supposé est vrai !Merci !kiss !

Caramelle : Merci pour tes encouragements !J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chp !

Zozo : Voici la suite en espérant que tu vas apprécier !kiss !

Mione45 : Ah..ben moi j'aime bien démone, mais bon c'est toi qui voit et je suis contente que tu apprécie tj autant ma fic !kiss !

Lana51 : ta beaucoup réfléchis au problèmes d'Hermione apparament..ben on verra si ta raison !kiss !merci !

Mars : T'aimerais qu'hermione le tue ?(aussi diabolique que moi toi ?lol)merci !kiss

Setsuko : biens sur que ce que tu dis me motive !et même plus !J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chp !

Clhackoone : ah..peut etr que tes supositions sont vrai(mystère, mystère) allez merci !kiss

Jle dit pas : merci, pour ta reviews !j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chp en espérant que tu me laissera d'autres messages ! kiss !

Vathany, ; c'était justement fait pour !je voulé que ca fasse 1 peu mélodrame les pleures de max et Hermione(t'inquiète pas, je suis pas à ce point à fleur de peau lol)allez merci !kiss !

Miss..fouinette972 : merci pour tes compliment et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chp !merci !kiss

Juby : merci beaucoup pour tes compliment et j'espère que tu aimeras autant et que tu me laisseras d'autres méssages !love !

Chapitre 13

-Hermione ? Ca va ?me demanda ma meilleure amie.

-Ca à l'air ? Lui répondit je sarcastiquement. Hum….si vous saviez à quel point je suis désespérer. Je suis assise à la table des serpentard, regardant mon verre de jus d'orange tout en me demandant comment je peux me dépêtrer de cette affaire ? De mon choix ? Je suis encore trop indécise pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Allez Hermine, t'arrête de jouez la martyre du coin, et tu cherches un solution me dit Drago !

-ET TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI DEPUIS 2 JOURS !Criai je. Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça.

-Ben si tout de même, tu as été stupide de faire un pari en sachant très bien que tu ne le gagnerais jamais, assez stupide aussi pour continuer de sortir avec Harry en étant fiancé à mon meilleur ami, te faire shopper, et encore plus stupide de croire que Démone et moi, te laisserons vivre ta vie tranquillement dit il.

-Tu te crois drôle ? Lui dit je.

-Non je ne me crois pas drôle, je SUIS drôle répondit il en souriant. Je suis sur que t'a envie de me balancer ton verre à la figure.

- NON, n'y a pas que le verre !M'exclamais je ce qui fit écarter max de moi.

-Ecoute me dit elle doucement, on va trouver un solution….avec ou sans l'aide d'un imbécile satisfait dit elle en lançant un regard meurtrier à son amoureux. Tu lui a dit Harry ? me demanda t'elle.

-Pff !Bien sur que non, tu veux que je lui dise quoi « Harry….je doit coucher avec Démone mais après promis on reste ensemble » !Dit je.

-. Ecoute le bal de noël c'est ce week-end, plus de la moitié de l'école n'est pas là, tu pourrais facilement le faire sans que personne ne remarque quelques chose dit mon cousin (minute !Il a écouté ce que je viens de dire là !) Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand une harde de hiboux rentrèrent dans la grande salle, et me lancèrent un gros paquet devant moi.

-Sûrement Tatie qui 'm'envoie mon cadeau de noël dit je.

-C'est étonnant dans la mesure qu'elle est morte il y a déjà 1 ans dit Drago.

-Ah bon !Et c'est triste….Et qui a hérité de sa part ?demandais je ce qui fit scandalisé Max (ben quoi !)Je n'attendis pas la réponse et déballa mon cadeau, et je découvrit une magnifique robe de bal suivi d'une lettre de mes parents qui manifestaient leur joie à propos de mes fiançailles avec…le diable en personne.

-Je vois que tes parents n'ont rien contre ce mariage me dit Max.

-Mouai…mais je sur qu'il ne seront pas contre avec Harry. Après tout les Potter sont la 2ème famille la plus puissante, du monde ses sorciers après les malefoys.

-ET surtout les familles les plus rivales à tous les coups ! Potter, Malefoy…descendants de godrig et salazard, là c'est le monde à l'envers !Me dit il.

-Hum ….me contentais je de dire en regardant sur une feuille la répartition des places pour un cour spéciale avec Mcgo. Que les filles et en plus pendant les vacances de noël….elle n'a donc aucune pitié pour nous…….. NON !M'exclamais je. Je suis à coté de cassie. C'est bête je ne sais plus quoi trop lui dire après tout ça.

-Ouah…on dirait que Mcgo s'en fiche complètement de votre vie personnelle dit sacarstiquement une fois de plus Drago. C'est scandaleux ça alors !(Je n'aime pas du tout son humeur). Puis nous partîmes, après bien entendu les câlins de notre couple préférés (après le mien bien sur).

Puis nous marchâmes dans les couloirs sans dire un mot, quand je lançai :

-Je sais plus quoi faire claire, j'en sais rien. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Harry….pourtant je s'y suis bien obligé….le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ton crétin de dragounichoux ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

-Oui je sais, je suis désolé. Mais on va trouver quelque chose…

-Hum…mais enfin qu'es ce je en voyant des mamans et leurs enfants …..scouatté notre salle de cour. Mais enfin d'où sorte toutes ses larves !

-Hermione ce ne sont pas des larves….Ce sont des bébés me dit Max.

-Oh..Larves..Bébés..Où est la différence !

-Mesdemoiselles, taisez vous et rejoignez la place qui vous a été attribuer dit la vielle Mcgo.

Puis je me dirigeais vers Cassie, apparemment assez contente (AAAhhgg !Ceque j'ai horreur quand les gens sont heureux et pas moi !).

-Salut me dit elle.

-Salut.

-Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir présenter Démone, il est très sympas (ça dépend avec qui !)

-Ah oui ?c'est bien répondit je.

-Oui..Et je voulais te demander..Si…enfin si commença t'elle sur un ton timide.

-Je t'écoute !Répondit je pleins d'espoir.

-Bon commençons vous voulez nous coupais je Macgo. En sachant que la moitié des filles n'étaient pas là, j'avais voulu organiser une petite rencontre entre des toutes jeunes mères et vous. Cela pourras certainement vous aidez dans votre vie de futur maman (hum…on est pas fauché avec ça). Bon, par groupe de 2, chaque mère viendra vous voir. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une jeune femme s'approcha de nous et je vis la 7ème merveille dans ses bras..C'était trop beau.

-Magnifique !M'exclamais je.

-Merci répondit la dénommé Karen, qui embrassa son bébé.

-Vraiment magnifique dit je en caressant le drap qui entourait cette larve. Vous l'avez eu dans la nouvelle collection ? La maman me lança un regard noire et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ma question (bizarre ça).

-Bon reprit t'elle, que voulez vous savoir sur la vie de maman ?

-On fait comment pour les taire ? Demandais je

-Heu..Ben ça dépend…

-ET comment on lis une écographie ? Demanda Cassie.

-Hum..J'en sais trop rien.

-ET comment on sait qu'il vont marcher ?continuais je.

-Heu…

-Et parler ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Ben dit donc, vous ne savez pas grand-chose répliquais je. Vous savez que c'est grave pour une maman.

-Heu… essaya de dire la mère toute déconcerté et triste en regardant son gamin.(et voilà, une victime de plus….serpentards toujours je resterais…de la pitié jamais je n'en aurais.. de la souffrance toujours j'en procurerai telle est ma nouvelle devise..Enfin la devise que j'ai piquée à mon cousin. Le reste de l'heure se passa à peu près pareil et je sortais scandalisé de ce cour.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a , me demanda Max

-Tu vois je comprend qu'on doit apprendre à être une bonne mère …mais faut peut être nous filez des gens compétents tu crois pas !

-Heu….Ouai ouai dit ma meilleure amie apparemment surprise. Puis nous passâmes devant la chambre commune d'Harry.

-Tu nous rejoins dans la salle commune des serpentards avant d'aller pour pré au lard dit Max avant de s'éloigner.

Je rentrais dans la chambre et vis Harry tranquillement couché sur son lit, lisant un bouquin (s'il savait tout ce que je fais en ce moment pour lui). Puis je me couchai à coté de lui après l'avoir bien entendu bien embrasser.

-Alors, comment c'est passé l'heure avec mcgo ?me demanda t'il

-Bof, c'est bizarre, c'est comme si les gens ne voulaient pas entendre que leurs bébés étaient laids !

-C'est choquant me répondit il sur une pointe légèrement sarcastiques.

-N'es ce pas….en faite faut que je te parle dit je ne me redressant.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, tu sais dans la vie, il faut faire certains choix…des choix qui peuvent être décisifs pour notre avenir…ou avec 1 personne. Ces choix peuvent engendré..

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?demanda t'il

-heu..Que dans la vie, il faut faire des choix, mais si ça représente un très gros risque. Et on espère tout le temps que nos proches seront d'accord avec ça, au moins l'espace d'une nuit dit je.

-Viens en au faite !

-Heu..Voilà..je me lance…je me lance…heu..Voilà…voilà…dans la vie on doit faire des choix (JY ARRIVE PAS !Je ne peux pas, il est si beau, si naïf, si gentille, si riche et avec des putains de beaux yeux !)Je t'aime finis je. Harry parut surpris :

-C'est tout !(J'haussais un sourcil) enfin je veux dire, je t'aime aussi, dit il en m'embrassant.

Puis 1 h plus tard(ne me demandez pas ce qu'on a fait durant tout ce temps)je me rendais à la SCDS en espérant trouvé notre petit couple mais , et pour mon plus grand malheur je vis, assis, sur le canapé, Démone entrain de discuter avec Cassie(bonheur).je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, quand démone m'appella.

-Hermione !Où vas-tu !Me demanda mon futur ex fiancé (loin de toi !)

-Heu….Nulle part dit je en m'approchant d'eux et je vis que la jeune serdaigle paraissait mal à l'aise. Je cherchais juste max et Drago pour aller à pré au lard.

-Reste avec nous dit il en passant un bras autour de mon épaule. Je parlais justement à Cassie, de notre mariage prochain mariage. Et puis je n'aime pas trop te savoir loin de moi. Je fis un sourire en forcé en le maudissant comme jamais à l'intérieure de moi. Soudain il me prit par la hanche et commença à m'embrasser (je ne c'est pas pourquoi) ; mais j'eut le temps de voir l'expression bizarre que dégageait le visage de Cassie. Je me dégageais sur le visage tueur de Démone et pour cause, il s'excusa auprès de notre jeune amie, et me tira vers un endroit plus tranquille.

-Ou étais tu ? Me demanda t'il.

- Quelque part où tu ne me trouveras jamais.

-hum…tu fais la maligne ma puce ? Attend quand sois marié, tu verras à quel point je peut être tendre avec toi dit il en souriant tout en s'approchant de moi dangereusement..

-Comment veux tu que notre mariage marche !Je ne t'aime pas DEMONE !JE NE T'AIMERAIS JAMAIS !

-C'est ce que tu dit maintenant mais tu verras. .avec le temps dit il en m'effleurant les lèvres et je repartis rejoindre notre couple, qui se trouvait dans le parc

-Sa suffit maintenant…entend que garçon et petit ami c'est à moi de prendre cette décision !...bon tu crois qu'on doit faire quoi !Demanda Drago en voyant le regard noir de Max

-Hum…excuser moi, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous disiez, mais bon c'est normal j'écoutais, mais vous parlez de quoi en faite ? Demandais je.

- On ne sait pas si on doit dire ou pas à blaise que sa copine le trompe me dit Max.(Quoi !Au lieu de m'aider à résoudre mes problèmes, ils gèrent la vie amoureuse d'un garçon douteux !Non mais quelles fausses familles !)

-On peut pas, on risque de le tuer dit Drago.

-Qu'es ce que vous avez à marmonner comme des fammlette dit blaise qui passait par là et qui nous dépassa. Puis mon cousin se tourna vers nous avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux :

-Bon finalement, je crois qu'on doit lui dire dit il ce qui fit sourire Max.

En marchant vers pré au lard je me disais qu'il fallait absolument que je rapproche Cassie de Démone. C'était ma dernière chance !J'étais tellement dans mes pensés que je n'entendis pas Drago et Max se disputer encore une fois !et tout d'un coup je me sentis bizarre(non non je suis pas enceinte mes chéries) je me suis sentis bizarre car j'avais l'impression d'être inutile. C'était la première fois que j'avais cette impression !Sûrement parce que je suis la plus malheureuse de touts les gens que je connais ou que je suis plus…..La stars !Oui…Sûrement ça !)Puis tout d'un coup je vis, Harry, avec Chang truc, qui elle portait un bébé et qui apparemment s'amusait bien avec lui.(Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas du tout ce tableau !)

-C'est la petite sœur de Cho me dit Max. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sert d'elle pour attirer Harry. Et ça à l'air de pas mal marcher (ouah !J'ai une chance folle de les avoir ces deux là ! Non je ne suis pas jalouse..Non…Je reste calme..Je n'ai jamais était jalouse moi.. ELLE A INTERET A S'ELOIGNER DE LUI !)Voyons ma colère montée, Drago me tira, et nous rentrâmes dans les trois balais !Soudain, je vis Max regarder un très BEAU garçon pas très loin !Elle avait les mêmes étincelles dans les yeux que moi quand j'avais une idée diabolique en tête….Elle on pouvait dire que c'était pas catholique.

-Hé !S'exclama Drago, je te rappelle que ta le plus beaux mec de poudlard à coté de toi, donc t'évite de regarder ailleurs s'il te plait !

-Ben le plus beaux mec de poudlard peut allez se faire voir répliqua t'elle. T'avais bien maté la poitrine de Julie Kingsley Hier !

-Non pas du tout, je l'écoutais juste avec une grande attention dit il en regardant Max dans les yeux.

-Ah ah ah ah !Ton regard était légèrement dirigé plus au sud dit elle avant de remettre sa fameuse tutute dans la bouche, de remettre sa capuche et de s'accouder aux rebords par la fenêtre. Drago haussa les épaules fâchées et s'apprêta à rejoindre une fille qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis pas mal de temps quand je l'arrêtai :

-Bon écoutez, sa suffit vous deux !PENSEZ A MOI NON DE DIEU !Je ne peux même pas vivre mon amour au grand jour, et vous, vous faites que vous engueulez !Es ce que vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez !Vous etes fait l'un pour l'autre alors arrêter tout ça s'il vous plait.

Drago et Max se regardèrent gênés. Puis faisant, son sourire craquant, elle enleva sa tutute, elle ouvrit les bras et Drago la blottis dans les siens.

-Tu as raison dit il.

-Bien sur que j'ai raison.(C'est marrant dont la façon les gens avalent n'importe quoi dans la mesure que c'est un compliment !). Puis je tourna mon visage quand je vis entrer, Harry, chang truc et des élèves de gryffondor (Mais qu'es ce qu'elle a le collé comme ça !C'est énervant à la fin..Mais je reste sur le point que je ne suis pas jalouse..Et nah !)Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'aime très fort Harry !Plus fort que vous le croyez !Alors c'est sur que le voir avec une pékinoise me rend triste !Mais si j'ai confiance en lui …mais bon…ON N'EST JAMAIS TRES SUR !Je les regardais pendant dix bonnes minutes quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Minute, sur la joue…SUR LA JOUE !ET voilà quelle met les bras autour de son cou…et elle s'apprête à l'embrasser mais cette fois pas sur la joue….Mais sur la bouche (quelle garçe !). Mon gryffondor essaie de se délivrer…Mais rien à faire, elle reste attaché à lui comme une sançue…j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, je préfère pas voir ça. Je sors brutalement du trois balais suivi de max qui criait mon nom et moi qui commença à pleurer.

-Hermione !Hermione !Attends !. Je n'entends plus rien, je marche, jusqu'à la cabane hurlante (ou 1 truc comme ça) et je me met à pleurer comme je n'avais jamais pleuré de puis le début du pari….Pire depuis le début de ma vie. Max me prend dans ces bras, et on reste 5 bonne minute comme ça, quand elle me lâches, pour laisser sa place à qu'elqun d'autre. Cette fois je me sens bien..Bien…j'ai plus froid…j'ai plus peur…je ne pense plus à rien….je sens une bonne odeur contre moi, et Harry qui me serre encore plus fort. Qu'es ce que c'est bon d'aimer..et de se sentir aimer !

Il reste 1h avant le bal de Noël !Max et moi, nous nous préparons avec archanements. Au mais, je ne me fais pas belle pour démone (même si c'est lui mon cavalier) mais pour Harry !

Harry qui malheureusement viendra à ce foutu bal avec Chang truc !Aarrrgggg !Mais j'ai promis à mon beau brun que je ne m'énervera pas, et que je ne pleurerais pas (mais bon, entre ce que je dis et ce que je fais..Il y a tout de même une marge !)

Ca y'es prête….que le spectacle commence !

Voilà !J'espère ce que vous avez aimez !ALLEZ DES REVIEWS SVP !

KISS !

CALY !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut, et merci pour les reviews !

Mione45 : Ah oui ? tu as une résolution pour le problème d'Hermione !C'est quoi !Sinon mici pour ta reviews, c'est très gentil !kiss !

My dark dreams : Merci, et voici la suite en espérant que tu aimeras !kiss !

Lana51 : Et oui, on ne sait toujours pas comment hermy va faire pour quitter Démone…enfin si , lis bien et tu comprendras !Merci !kiss !

Seamiss : merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chp !kiss !

Chlackoone : Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Vathany : Voici la suite en eséprant que tu aimeras toujours autant !kiss !

Zoz : merci et voci la suite !kiss !

Je voulais juste préciser que dans ce chp, il ne se passera pas grand-chose en faite…mais dans le prochain les choses sérieuses commenceront !

Chapitre 14 :

Je regardais ici et ailleurs avec une grande lassitude. Purée, ce bal de noël était de la merde !Je voyais, les couples dansés et s'amusé (quelle poisse!)J'écoutais démone d'une oreille, je voyais max discuter avec le même garçon qu'on avait vu l'autre fois au trois balais et surtout je regardais MON gryffi discuter avec chang truc (ce qu'elle est moche tout de meme cette fille…mais bon c'est ce que je dit….arrêter JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE, ET AUCUNEMENT POSSESIF..Loinde la même, et nah !)

-ET c'est comme ça qu'elles m'ont tous supplié de sortir avec elles acheva Démone.

-aaahhh….passionnant, t'est vraiment apprécier apparemment dit je.

-Bien sur que oui.

-C'est vrais que tu es parfais ! Mais tu sais ce qu'elles te trouvent vraiment ?

-non répondit il avec un sourire.

- Moi non plus répondit je en me levant pour allez rejoindre Max (et cassé !)Claire, je te cherchais partout dit je en la prenant pas le bras.

-Ah salut répondit elle en souriant.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton « nouvel» ami ?

-Ah oui, je te présente Chad, Chad voici…

-Hermione, enchanté, la coupait je en serrant la main du conserné.

-Bonsoir répondit le beau blond (décidément max a un goût unique pour les blondinets !)

-Mignon chuchotais je dans les oreilles de ma meilleure amie ce qui la fis rougir.

-Heu claire…tu voudrais danser avec moi ? demanda t'il en lui tendant le bras (et un gout pour les lèche culs aussi !)Et après on pourra aller se promener au clair de lune (pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être invisible !)

-C'est-à-dire que…commença t'elle..

-Ca t'ennuierais de reculer dit une voix menaçante derrière nous, et cette voix n'était autre que de mon très chère cousin suivis de près pas ses amis.(ahh enfin un peu d'action !)

-Désolé Chad, je suis, heu…comment dire ça…

-Casé dit Drago en la prenant par la taille.

-Pourquoi tu ne ma pas dis que tu sortait avec Drago Malefoy ! Demanda t'il d'une voix tout d'un coup tremblante. Je suis désolé continua t'il en se tournant vers Dray…je ne le savais pas…je ne savais pas que c'était ta copine sinon je ne l'aurais pas draguer !

-Ah parce que tu la draguait !dit Drago en élevant la voix.

-Non non non, bien sur que non, jamais je me permettrai de flirter avec la meuf d'un Malefoy, c'est à elle que je faisais des avances dit il en me pointant du doigt(idiot !)

-A ma cousine et à la fiancé de mon meilleure ami !Dit Drago en plissant les yeux de colère !

-Heu…heu…heu…(il doit se demander dans quelle famille il est tombé lui!)Puis il courut vers la sortie en disant un bref désolé !

-Tu vas arrêter de faire peur à tous les garçons qui m'approche dit ma meilleure amie à mon cousin !

-Non, car je trouve ça très drôle ria t'il. Max plissa à son tour, ses yeux avec colère avant de partir.

-Attend….ma puce dit Drago en la suivant, suivi de près par ses amis. Compte à moi je me retrouvais toute seule……Décidément quel bal de merde !Et je retournais donc m'asseoir à ma table et je vis que démone n'était plus là….enfin…..il dansait avec cassie.(je sens que la victoire approche de plus en plus..) et je suis sur qu'il est accros à elle. Ca ce voit trop ça !

Et je vois aussi que je suis la seule à ne pas m'amuser…..je fait tant que pitié que ça !Tout d'un coup j'entend la musique ralentir, chang truc tiré Harry vers la piste, et se collé littéralement contre lui (beurk !)Non pas de ça par pitié, c'est pire que de la torture !Bon Hermione calme toi, j'ai promis à Harry de ne pas faire une crise de jalousie et surtout de ne pas pleurer..Alors je vais faire ce qu'il dit…voilà …comme ça….et je préfère néanmoins tourner mon regard ailleurs quand je vis max et Drago danser en s'enlaçant tendrement.(humm…comme ils sont mignon eux d'eux !humm…comme j'ai envie de foutre une tarte à chang truc)non mione, tu tournes la tête !Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'Harry s'amuse !Mais parce que c'est vrai !Il rit avec elle !non, alors là je dit non !Voilà qu'il prend du plaisir maintenant avec cette chintock !J'empêcherai Chang truc de me voler MON Harry, même si ça sera la dernière chose que je ferai dans ma vie (hormis le fait que je deviendrais une femme importante et tout, mais ça, ça coule de sources !)Hum….voilà qu'il chuchote quelques chose à son oreille…QU'IL !LUI !C'est lui qui chuchote quelque chose à son oreille !Non, c'est le monde à l'envers ça !Puis au moment ou Harry leva la tête du (et ca fait mal de le dire) coup de chang truc, je luis lançais un de mes regards tueurs qui signifiait « je te conseille de t'éloigner d'elle et tout de suite, sinon je vais faire une scène »ce qui à mon avis il avait bien compris, pour cause il lui chuchota quelque chose et ils allèrent s'asseoir.(comme quoi je peut être très convaincante quand je veux.si si !)Bon faut que je me bouge moi….allons chercher un cavalier…

1h plus tard :

Je me suis endormis sur la table, juste devant un verre de limonade encore fraîche :

-Hermione, oh Hermione !dit Max en me gigotant !

-Laisse moi je suis encore fatigué….va me chercher un verre de lait stp.

-HERMIONE !je vais rien te chercher. Le bal est finie, vient maintenant. Je me levai subitement en lançant :

-Le bal est fini !Heu….Dommage…je me suis amusé comme une folle dit je en remettant bien ma jolie robe de bal !Mais maintenant aux dodos !Tu viens !

-Heu.c'est à dire que je pensais passé la fin de la soirée avec Drago…Dans sa chambre (je lui lançais un regard noire) mais bon..je vais aller lui dire que c'est pas possible dit elle en s'éloignant(non…mais…c'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire !Sa fait plus d'un mois que je ne dort plus dans la tour de serpentard….mais maintenant que je suis là, elle peut bien me tenir compagnie et laisser Dray UNE seul nuit tout seul aussi !)Drago qui bizarrement me lança un regard méchant avant que ma meilleure amie me rejoigne.

Puis nous partîmes en direction des cachots, et à peine rentrer dans les dortoirs des filles, je me jeta littéralement sur mon lit (sans me changer) et commença à fermer doucement mes belle paupière, et je m'apprêta à plonger dans un des plus beaux sommeils de ma vie quand :

-HARRY !M'exclamais je en me levant tellement brutalement de mon lit que je tombas.(aiiieeee !)

-Hermione ? ça va ? me demanda Max.

-Harry, ou est Harry !je t'en supplie dit moi que tu la vue aller se coucher tôt, dit moi que tu las vue allé seul dans sa chambre, dit moi que tu l'as vue s'ennuyer !Dit moi que tu la vue, dit moi que tu la vue,dit moi que tu la vue !

- heu…je ne l'aie pas vu !Du tout !

-Bon allons y dit je en la tirant par le bras

-Ou ça ?

-A sa recherche évidemment !

-Je te signale que c'est interdis !et les préfet vont nous enlever des points si ils voyent qu'on se promène dans les couloir même après un bal de Noël !

-Ben justement, Harry est préfet, et je le verrai forcément répliquais je (du moins je l'espèrais !)

-Mais Drago en est un aussi je te signale !ET si il voit que je suis dans les couloirs au lieu de rester avec lui, il sera énervé aussi !Le pauvre, déjà que je l'ai laissé pour toi, il doit être triste !

10 min plus tard:

-Je te jure qu'il va me le payer dit Max en voyant Drago discuter avec une belle fille encore en tenue de bal, tandis qu'on les observait caché au détour d'un couloir.

-Un Malefoy est un Malefoy, et il ne changera jamais dit je sur un ton désespéré (mais fière).

-Mais demain il ne sera plus qu'un détritus pour chien !ET regardez moi celle là, je suis sur que c'est une pétasse doublé d'une pute !(Exactement comme chang truc)

-Bon, bref, il faut absolument qu'on trouve Harry dit je !MAIS IL EST FORCEMENT QUELQUE PART !

-Certainement.

-Allons dans sa chambre m'exclamais je en la tirant par le bras !

-T'a raison, je règlerais le compte à ton cousin plus tard dit elle dangereusement (ce qui est sur, c'est que je serais là pour voir Drago se faire crier dessus par une fille….hum...croustillant) Puis nous arrivâmes devant le tableau de sa chambre de préfet :

-Myrtille lui dit je.

-Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe.

-Comment ça c'est pas le bon mot de passe !M'exclamais je en colère

-Harry Potter a changé ce matin même répondit le foutu tableau qui représentait une femme âgé à peu près de la trentaine.

-Mais il ne me le pas dit répliquais je en essayant d'imaginer malgré moi ce qui se passait derrière cette toile.

-Il n'est pas obligé de tout vous dire répondit elle en avec un sourire pleins de sarcasmes !(Non mais quel toupé !)Pour ma part je trouve que vous n'etes pas une très bonne fréquentation pour Mr Potter..Il est si beau et si gentille alors que vous….

-OUI JE QUOI !criai je.

-Enfin Hermione, tu ne vas pas te battre avec un tableau !Me lança Max !

-ON ne vous a rien demandé à vous, je peux me défendre toute seule, c'est comprit !dit le tableau à Ma meilleure amie qui elle la regarda en plissant les yeux de colère avant de dire :

-Bon d'accord, tu la démontes pendant que je monte la garde.

-Vous n'oserez pas dit la femme du tableau !

-Vous voulez pariez dit je en m'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

-Heu..Bon..Bon d'accord allez y répondit elle en nous laissant enfin passé pour rejoindre la chambre d'Harry..Chambre qui était VIDE. Puis je me retournai vers Max affolé :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit faire sa ronde quelque part dans le château dit elle en souriant (oh les amis…..Pff !Toujours à raconter des bêtises quand on est dans une mauvaise situation !). Puis nous sortîmes dans le parc (assez discrètement) à la recherche de mon gryffy :

-Crois tu qu'il est je.

-Hermione je t'interdis de penser ça dit elle. Il est quelques part dans le château entrain de faire sa ronde….et…mais elle s'arrêta net car on venait d'entendre des bruits de l'autre coté du buisson, des voix, d'un garçon et d'une fille je crois, mais malheureusement une table installé là(spécialement pour noel)nous empêchais de voire . Puis à ma grande surprise, et agile comme elle est, max (qui avait changé de vêtement) monta sur la table, et sauta de l'autre coté pour retomber sur ses pieds(tout ça les bras croisé !trop forte) :

-Si c'est Drago ça va saigner….bon Hermione tu fais quoi !

-T'es malade, je ne vais pas escalader ça, je risque de me casser un ongle ou de salir ma belle robe !Robe qui ma coûté très CHER !

-Rectification, robe qui a coûté très chère à tes parents dit elle.

-Ouai bon c'est vrai.

-Toute façon tu es obligé de faire ça, allez zou !Je lui lançai un regard méchant en me rendant compte qu'elle avait raison, et je montai délicatement sur la table, et retomba à mon tour sur mes pieds (mais bon, avec l'aide Max)

-Ben voilà, tu n'en es pas morte !Dit elle.

-Hum…que tu crois,……...pince moi je rêve, où c'est bien Démone et Cassie qui s'éloigne là.AIIIIEEE !Bordel de merde, CA FAIT MAL !

-Tu m'as dit de te pincer dit elle en souriant. Et oui c'est bien eux qui se sont cachés dans les buissons et qui s'éloigne là !

-Max, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Démone est rinde dingue de cassie !VICOIRE !Enfin bon, ne le crions pas tout de suite.(mais tout de même je suis vexé ! je veux bien que démone sorte avec la sedaigle, mais pas qu'ont on est encore ensemble……c'est presque une insulte !JE suis tout de même 10 fois plus belle qu'elle.)Mais ça n'arrange rien à mon histoire, je n'est toujours pas retrouvé Harry continuais je. !

-Oui, mais je commence à être fatigué, J'ai froid et si on se fait shoper, ça va pas être beau à voir dit elle.

-Pense à Dray !Elle me regarda méfiante et lança :

-D'accord dépêchons nous, que j'aille lui régler son compte à celui –là. Puis nous marchâmes en silence, bien caché derrière les buissons quand soudain on entenda d'autres voix (c'est un la mode de se promener dans le château après un bal de noël !)De loin je reconnus la touffe rousse d'un Weasley, et la voix dure me confirma que c'était celle de ron…

-On ne peut rien dire !On risque d'être très mal vu !

-Mais mon amour du moment qu'on s'aime, on s'en fout des autres répondit une voix...Heu…comment dire ça…Bizarre. Je fis un signe à Max et nous nous appochames de plus près.

-Mais je risque de perdre mes amis reprit Ron.

-Mais on s'en fout, on est ensemble (décidément cette voix m'intrigue). On s'approcha encore plus. Je t'aime continua cette voix. Et tout d'un coup Max et moi, nous nous regardâmes surpris, et ayant compris enfin la signification de cette voix, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand on vit….

20 min plus tard

Tout au long du chemin qui nous emmenèrent au château, Claire et moi essayèrent pas tous les moyens d'enlever cette image de notre tête, AFFREUX !Je crois que plus rien ne nous choquera maintenant….vous voulez savoir ce qu'on a vu !Devinez car moi je n'est pas le courage de revenir à cet instant précis de ma vie !NON !On marchait doucement en évitant de se parler et même de se regarder !(On est dégoûté à vie là !)

Quand soudain on entendit des pas vers nous, et la voix de Drago et de ….la pétasse doublé d'une pute !

-Comme on se retrouve chuchota Max. Puis on se cacha derrière le mur et au moment ou la fille arriva vers nous, ma meilleure amie lui fit un croche pied et celle –ci tomba de l'autre coté….à même pas 5mm du mur..

-Mais qu'es ce que commença Drago….

-Mais qu'est ce que quoi !S'exclama Max…

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !Cria t'il.

-Et parque qu'elle a le droit..Elle !Dit ma meilleure amie en pointant la (vous savez quoi) du doigt et celle-ci nous regardâmes méchamment avant de s'éloigner.

-Heu…..C'est à dire qu'elle s'était perdu….et j'ai voulu….la raccompagner…..

-DANS SA CHAMBRE !Cria Max.

-Doucement…..mais bien sur que non, j'aillais la raccompagner jusque dans sa salle commune !

-Ah parce qu'elle est nouvelle !Demandais je sarcastiquement (c'est fous ce que j'adore mettre mon grain de sel !)

-Ecoute, ne te fâche pas ma chérie. Ca te dirait qu'on fasse une petite promenade en amoureux rien que nous deux (le mot deux ,il avait accentuer avec gravité en me regardant). Puis on n'ira dans ma chambre, et on fera tout ce que tu voudras répondit il en souriant.

-La pas de problème ! (elle pointe son doigt vers le parc) et là va te faire voir dit elle en pointant encore une fois son doigt vers le couloir. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fais une scène car un garçon me draguait, alors que toi tu ne fais que CA !

-Heu..je

-Bon écoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais…HARRY !Il est ou !

-Il est dans sa chambre répondit tout simplement Drago.

-N'importe quoi !on y es allé déjà m'exclamais je….

-Tu ne sais à rien dit max à mon cousin.

-Mais je vous dis qu'il est rentré dans sa chambre après avoir déposé cho, je les ais vus répliqua t'il.

-Mais je…………puis je m'arrêta soudain…mais oui, pourquoi je n'est pas pensé à ça. A toute les jeunes lançais je avant de courir (discrètement) vers la chambre d'Harry. Puis j'arrivai devant le tableau et dit :

-Espèce de vielle harpie malfaisante, vous saviez très bien que je cherchais Harry et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez cachez qu'en faite, il était tout simplement dans la salle de bain !Du coup j'ai dut me taper tout poudlard pour le rechercher !

-Oui c'est vrai répondit elle en souriant.(ahahhahaha !)

-Ouvrez et moi et tout de suite répondit je en m'efforçant de rester calme

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-NON !

-SI !HARRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !Criais je comme je n'avais jamais crié. Le tableau me lança un regard effrayé et je ne bougeai pas en essayant de savoir si j'avais réveillé des gens….eh ben non. Puis elle me laissa entrer et je vis Harry qui s'approcha de moi assez affolé :

-Qu'es ce qui passe !Pourquoi tu as crié mon nom comme ça !

-Heu….Heu…pour rien !Mais un conseil, change vite de tableau si tu tiens à ta jolie petite frimousse. Il me lança un regard interrogateur que je répondis par un haussement d'épaule avant de l'embrasser, puis je l'entraînai vers le lit avec un regard séducteur…

-Non pas ce soir, je suis fatigué dit il.

-Comment ça fatigué !Tu as fait quoi pour être fatigué !Elle ta fait quoi cette chang truc…DIT MOI ELLE TA FAIT QUOI CETTE CHANG TRUC !

-Elle ne m'a riens fait cette chang « truc ». C'est juste qu'il est 2h du mat…..

-Mais il n y a aucune heure pour s'aimer mon amour dit je. Il me sourit et s'arrpocha de moi avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille « tu as raisons » puis il commença à m'embrasser, à me faire de bisous dans le coup (bref les préliminaires en faite) et il commença à déboutonner ma (sublime) robe de bal quand tout d'un coup et contre ma volonté, je ferma les yeux extintivements, et commença sombrer dans les bras d'Harry quand je lui chuchota avant de m'endormir :

-Fais gaffe à Ron !

Voilà, voilou !je vous avait bien dit qu'il se passeras pas grand-chose dans ce chp, mais dans le prochain chp si ! Et je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'on s'approche à très grand pas de la fin de l'histoire en faite !

Sinon petit sondage : pour le besoin de l'histoire, j'aimerais savoir quels sont vos persos préféré et pourquoi ? Merci d'avance !

REVIEWS SVP !

Kiss !


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou ! Après de très long mois d'absence et de manque d'inspiration, j'ai finalement eu le courage d'écrire la suite !

Merci pour les reviews, et j'espère que sa vous plaira toujours autant !!

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis dans la grande salle, après être passé par ma salle commune pour me faire une Tite beauté ! Pas tellement de personnes étaient levée finalement, sans doute crevés par leur formidable soirée roooohh (nan, nan, je men fout, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas dansé avec mon amoureux, et que je l'ai cherché pendant des heures dans ce foutus château, mais non, je men fout) et je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Non ! Aillez plutôt pitié de ce pauvre Ron ! Pauvre de lui, il avait déjà pas une belle réputation, et il était déjà un peu « bizarre » mais la, il a dépassé toutes mes espérances ! J'ai toujours dit qu'Harry n'avais pas de bonne fréquentations (j'entends par la, les Weasley).

Mais max arriva au moment ou je réfléchissais à ma technique, pour faire savoir à tout le monde le petit secret de Ron !

Puis elle me regarda avec un grand sourire ! Je le lui rendis, tout en continuant à manger, mais je vis qu'elle me regardait toujours ! Son sourire éclatant me fit soudain peur :

-oui ?! Demandait je méfiante !

-Comment ca c'est passé avec Harry hier ?et tu lui as dit pour Ron ?le pauvre sa dut lui faire un choc !

-je lui est rien dit, faut que je prépare mon coup répondit je en évitant de raconter aussi ce que j'ai fait, ou plutôt ce que j'aurais du faire avant de m'endormir !(mais si vous savez bien, je me suis endormie avant de passer à l'acte !!!Mince réveillez vous)

-ok, et c'est tout ce qui s'est passé continua t'elle en plissant les yeux

- heuu oui c'est tout !

-t'es sur ?

- oui

- Hermione tu mens !

- Absolument pas! Un peu de jus d'orange ? Proposais-je avec mon plus beau sourire !

-Salut tout le monde s'exclama Dray !

- salut tout seul répondit je, en continuant à sourir !

- Ah t'es de bonne humeur toi ? Avec tout ce que tu as enduré hier ? Te retrouver toute seule au bal, cherchez ton copain qui s'était déjà tiré avec une autre, et te faire avoir par un tableau !

Ben c'est très bien félicitation !

- oui comme tu vois, toi aussi ta l'air de bon humeur ? En faite comment va la fille de hier soir ? Tu sais la nouvelle ? Celle a qui tu faisais visiter le château, et t'était même prêt à rentrer avec elle dans sa chambre !!Comment elle s'appelle déjà dit je en faisant mine de chercher !

Le visage de mon cousin se durci d'un coup !

je ne tes jamais dit son nom, et je n'étais même pas prêt à rentrer avec elle dans sa chambre, car celle-ci, se trouve à l'opposé de l'endroit ou j'étais !

ouah, ta l'air bien informé dit donc !

Il empoigna sa fourchette avec agressivité avant de se tourner vers ma meilleure amie :

- n'écoute pas cette débile profonde ! C'est juste une jeune fille frustré et jalouse : un peu de jus d'orange ?

- nan sa va merci ! Alors tu compte faire quoi pour Ron ? Je veux savoir

-je tai dit déjà que…. Commençais-je

-Ma chérie si je te le dis, sa sera plus une surprise !mais je te promets que ce jour, il ne l'oubliera jamais !

- COMMENT CA ?!! Toi tu ne va rien faire ! C'est nous qui avons dégoté cette infos ! Je t'interdis de toucher à ma victime !

-Hé ho, Ron, c'est ma tète de turc depuis 7 ans ! Sa fait 7 ans que je lui fais des coups bas ! La, sa va être la cerise sur le gâteau dit il en souriant !

-oui mais sa va faire du mal à Harry ! Il leva la tète vers moi

- oh ben mince alors, je n'avais pas pensé à ça dit-il sarcastiquement

-De toute façon tu ne penses qu'a toi répliqua max !!!

- Non je pense à toi aussi, mais beaucoup à moi c'est sur !

-Ouai bon bref, repris je, comment va démone ?

- Toujours vivant, toujours entier !(crotte)

-Il a pourtant bien sympathisé avec cassie non ?

- Oui bien sur ! Il la prendra surement comme maitresse quand il sera à Hermione, mais sans plus quoi !

Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de voir arriver dans la grande salle, Harry !mon petit rayon de soleil de mes journées ! Comme d'habitude il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant d'allez s'asseoir avec ses « amis » ! Et arriva au même moment, la blonde de l'histoire ! Oui vous avez bien devinez !

-oh non pas elle, chuchota Drago, et dire que ma journée commençai si bien…..

Je me préparai à rire quand je vis que démone la suivait (sans commentaires)…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avant de rejoindre cassie, j'allai retrouver Harry dans sa chambre !le tableau m'ignora complètement et m'ouvrit en râlant !

Mais il n'était pas la ?pas la ??????Humm ! D'habitude c'est toujours moi qui suis à la bourre ! Je haussai les épaules et me balada un peu dans sa chambre !

J'en profitai pour me recoiffé ! Quand tout d'un coup je me sentis mal ! Très mal…de plus en plus mal…..je sens que je vais vomir ! (je suis sur que vous dites déjà : « elle est enceinte » car je vomis ! on n'est pas dans les romans d'amour la, on est dans la réalité la, je suis juste malade c'est tout…..bon mince dépêchons nous)

5min plus tard :

-Sa va ?demanda Harry

-oui oui……surement une petite indigestion, bon allez embrasse moiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il éclata de rire avant de passer à l'acte !

-en faite reprit il, je n'est pas oublié ce que ta fait hier !

- Raison de plus de reprendre ou on en était dit je avec sensualité (vous me connaissez)

- Tu ne penses qu'a ça !

-Et oui que veux tu, je suis une Malefoy, et je pense avant tout comme un mec ! Il me regarda tout d'abord avec des grands yeux avant de me dire en souriant

-Ouai, sa me plait bien, mais la je ne peux pas, t'avais une chance hier, fallait la saisir (roohh quel goujat, me refuser moi ? c'est de l'humiliation ça).

-Tu na donc aucun sentiment répliquai j'en frappant du pied ! Et je partir (très en colère) rejoindre cassie dans la cour de l'école !

-Sa va me demanda t'elle ?

-oh, je n'arrête pas de vomir depuis le matin, je ne sais pas d'où sa vient…

-T'est t'être enceinte (je la regardais surprise par tant d'imagination, et tant de toupet)

-Enfin non !!!!! Répliquai-je avec colère ! Donc oui pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Voila c'est à propos de démone ! Ecoute je vais être franche avec toi, il m'attire beaucoup mais

-cassie….

-je sais que vous êtes fiancé, et sache que je ne tenterai jamais rien avec lui

-cassie

-Car TU ES MON AMIE !!!Tu comprends ? Je t'adore trop pour te faire du mal !

-Cassie regarde moi répétait je

-oui ?

-Mon maquillage ne coule pas ?

-hein quoi, non !

-hah, merci, sa m'inquiétait !donc oui, tu parlais de démone ?

-oui donc… continua t'elle

-je t'arrête ! Je m'en fous de ce que tu fais avec lui, du moment que tu le fasses après que je le largue !

-ben oui justement on s'est embrassé (cette phrase, je l'attendais depuis des mois et des mois, mais là, ca me fit un choc !)

-CET IMBECILE ME TROMPE DERRIERE MON DOS !!!!(Moi une Malefoy ?!!!Encore une autre humiliation à mon active)

-tu men veux ?demanda t'elle

-oui je t'en veux beaucoup, mais puisque je suis gentille et que c'est mon jour de bonté je te pardonne, et je vais même t'encourager à continuer dans cette voie ! Vole le moi si tu peux

Bon allez j'y vais

-Hermione, attend !!!!

Dans la Scds :

-sa va pas ? me demanda ma meilleure amie

-nauséeuse depuis ce matin

-t'est t'être enceinte (j'haussai un sourcil)

- ABSOLUMENT PAS !!!!

-ok pas la peine de t'énerver dit elle en soufflant !

-Il est passé ou mon imbécile de cousin ?

-Le cousin de cet imbécile d'Hermione est derrière toi dit il en souriant ! Il était apparemment entrain de superviser un déplacement d'un canapé (du dortoir, jusqu'au salon)

-je peux vous aidez proposai je !(je me trouve bien gentille la)

-Ils ont déplacé un canapé très lourd, sur 2 étages ! Affronter durement les escaliers, éviter de tomber par-dessus, mais c'est sur que les 3 mètres restant vont être les plus terrible ! (il vous faire rire à vous hein? ben pas à moi)

- Voila placez le la…..voila merci, vous pouvez disposez dit il avec un geste désinvolte avant de s'asseoir. Oh ma pauvre Hermione, t'est bien pal, tu ne serai pas…..

-NON JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE !!!!!!!

-ben j'espère bien pour l'honneur des Malefoy que non, et même pour ton honneur !

Non je me disais juste, si tu avais pas un peu négligé ton maquillage !

Je lui lançai un coussin avec violence ! (Je le Hai, je le haiiiiiiiiiii, et puis qu'es ce qu'il fait la !! il a une chambre de préfet en chef, qu'il sen serve !!)

-Max, je te conseille d'éduquer ton copain sinon il se pourrai que tu retrouve un jour, son corps, froidement tué dans poudlard !

-Et sa t'apporterai quoi de me tuer ?

-De la satisfaction !

- Sa suffit vous deux ! Au début c'était marrant, mais la vous commencez à me gonfler ! Je préfère allez lire tranquillement ailleurs ! Merci !

Elle se leva et monta dans le dortoir des filles ! Et à ce moment la, descendit démone (sal traitre, il avait pourtant dit que j'étais la seule)

Oh ma puce, je t'ai pas vue hier de la soirée, t'était ou ?

Bien j'étais dans la salle ! mais tu était sans doute trop occupé avec cassie pour t'en rendre compte ! Il me regarda puis regarda Drago en souriant avant de lui lancer :

Ta cousine nous fait elle une crise de jalousie ?

Sa na rien avoir avec de la jalousie ! Mais quand on promet de m'épouser, on évite de flirter derrière mon dos avec une autre (mais qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?!!!)

Oui mon cher ami, elle est jalouse ! Et en plus de ça frustré !dit Drago

Et assez mal en point !! t'est malade ? demanda mon fiancé en commençant à me toucher

-Je vais très bien !

-D'accord ! et il se mit à m'embrasser ! Impuissante je me laissai faire par ce doux baiser ! (ca toujours était son truc ça, d'embrasser) mais Drago se leva :

-Et oh, je sais que t'aime ça, mais c'est ma cousine, contrôle toi un peu s'il te plait dit il à son meilleur ami ! (ouahhhh, Drago qui me défend, et face à son meilleur ami, impossible…)

-Quoi ?!! s'indigna mon ami d'enfance (ca commence à être intéressant)

Tu as bien entendue, elle est encore une Malefoy, et tant que c'est une Malefoy je ne permettrais pas quelle fasse n'importe quoi (ils vont se battre.)Donc vivement que tu te maries avec elle, et la je vous laisserai tranquille !!

Moi aussi je n'attends que ça ! (mais quelle bande d'imbécile !!!!! mince alors j'ai l'impression d'être un objet…)

Tu na pas à me dire avec qui j'ai le droit de sortir ou pas lançais je à drago

Ah bon?je croyais que tu ne voulais rien à faire avec lui ! ah bon si ta changé d'avis, je te laisse y aller hein ! je ne savais pas que tu voulais vraiment sortir avec lui !

JAI JAMAIS DIT CA !!!je me levai, les fusilla tout deux de mon regard le plus noir avant de sortir de la pièce !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Non mais Hermione, t'es sur que ça va ?t'est toute pale !

- Je vais très bien !!!!et non, je ne suis pas malade !!!!!!

-Alors c'est quoi ? demanda Harry

-heuu ben heuuuu(je me m'y à réfléchir………ben oui c'est quoi ?)Je n'en sais rien

- va voir l'infirmière

-non

-si

-non

-SI !!

-NONN !

-SII ! Sinon je ferai plus la chose, que tu aime que je fasse !

-je tai déjà dit que le chantage, ben ca marche pas avec moi !

-bon d'accord d'accord, si tu y vas, je te jure que je ferai ce que tu veux !

-ce que je veux ?

-tout ce que tu veux (humm….Intéressant)

-d'accord, mais je veux un avant gout dit je en m'approchant de lui

-Dit donc, t'est douée en affaire !

-je sais répondit je tout en continuant à l'entrainer vers le lit, et je le poussa sur celui-ci, et me mit à califourchon sur lui !tu es trop gentil ! Sa va faire 2 jours qu'on a rien fait ! 2 jours d'abstinence ! (non non, je ne suis pas du tout une obsédé du sexe)

-juste un avant gout, répéta t'il (on vérra humm) je commençais à l'embrasser, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus sensuellement (pas de doute, il embrasse mieux que démone) mais au moment ou j'allais aller plus loin que « l'avant gout » je sentis quelque chose remonter dans ma gorge (blouhhhhh)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon ben, sa c'est pas mal passé finalement !si on ne compte pas le fait que j'ai faillit vomir sur Harry, tout c'est bien passé ! J'ai eu mon avant gout (et t'être plus que ça) et normalement la, si j'étais quelqu'un d'honnête, j'irai comme promis à l'infirmerie, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère retourner dans ma salle commune ! Non mais Harry s'inquiète pour rien, c'est juste une indigestion mince !!!

Pensons plutôt à démone ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui ma pris tout à heure !

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec cassie (sinon bon dieu, pourquoi j'aurai fait tout ça ?!!) non c'est plutôt parce que, et je trouve, qu'il me laisse tomber trop facilement !

Oui bon c'est vrai que j'ai toujours été un peu attiré par lui, comme toute les filles d'ailleurs, mais sa s'arrête la !

Tient, voici cassie et max, elle discute ensemble ! …………….QUOI !!!CASSIE ET MAX ?!!!Elle discute ensemble ?!! ouahhhhhhh ! Bon calmons nous, et allons à leur rencontre !

- salut m'exclamais-je

-ah salut Hermione, dit moi que tes allez à l'infirmerie !! me demanda ma meilleure amie

-heuu ben heuuu, bien surr !!!!!!Et j'avais raison, c'était juste une indigestion ! Bon je vous laisse ! Continuer donc à parler des fascinants points communs que vous avez !! (Moi !)

-t'est sur que sa va ? Me demanda cassie

-Oui bien sur !!!! Arrêter donc de me poser cette question ! ah tient, harry m'attend au détour du couloir !coucou ! Attendez une minute…. (QUOI ?!!!HARRY MATTEND AU DETOUR DUN COULOIR ?!!)Excusez moi dit je avant rejoindre le jeune gryffondor !

-ah mais harry qu'es ce que tu fais la ?...

-es tu allé à l'infirmerie ?

-heuu ben c'est-à-dire que,….je comptait y aller mais vois tu…..

- Demi-tour !

-de ?

-j'ai dit DEMI TOUR !!!Je sursautai de peur et m'exécuta !!

-mais pour aller ou ?

-d'après toi ?!!!Si tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est moi qui vais t'y emmener !

-mais heuuu

-DEPECHE TOI !!

-sa va va répondit je en faisant un sourir en passant à mes deux copines comme pour montrer qu'il y avais aucun problème (et pourtant j'en avais un gros)

-tu me crois vraiment idiot pour comprendre que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était être « satisfaite » (heu ben heuu) ! Tu sais que c'est noël aujourd'hui ? As-tu pensé à offrir des cadeaux à tes amis ?!!

-heuu

-non, car tu penses qu'a toi ! A GAUCHE !!!Tu ne veux même pas admettre que tes malade !

-mais je ne suis pas malade !!!!!

-alors pourquoi tous ses vomissement ?!!

-Heu ben heuu !

- ta d'excellent argument dit il sarcastiquement ! Voila entre la dedans ! Et quand tu sortiras, il se peut que je t'adresse plus la parole pendant quelques jours ! (quel tète de cochon, pire que moi !!) et il repartit dans le sens opposé !

Oufff ! Et c'est ainsi que j'allai chez pom pom contre mon gré ! Et après plusieurs minutes d'examens je dis :

- Écoutez je sais très bien que je ne suis pas malade, je suis venue, car on m y a obligé !!!

- oui mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas malade !

-ahhh je le savais !ce harry, vraiment !!Je vous pardonne d'avoir perdu mon temps !

-Miss Malefoy, oui c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas malade, mais…..

- Mais dites, pourquoi tous ses vomissements ?!

-J'y venais dit elle en grinçant des dents ! Quand une femme vomit, et qu'elle n'est pas malade, c'est qu'il ya une seule explication ! (j'haussai un sourcil)

-ouai genre, vous allez m'annoncez que je suis enceinte ! (Typiques des romans d'amour) ! Mais non soyons sérieux….

-mais je suis sérieuse !!Si vous n'êtes pas enceinte, laisser moi vous dire, que je ne m'appelle plus pom pom………. (Ben alors la, elle s'appelle plus pom pom…………enfin j'espère….doux marie joseph.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et vla ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus !j'ai eu dut mal à retrouver de l'inspiration après autant de mois, mais la je suis fière de moi lol

Biz !


	16. Chapter 16

**Heloww !**

**D'abord merci pour tous vos reviews ! sa réchauffe le cœur lol**

**Voici enfin la suite**

**Bonne lecture**

-Hermione, Hermione, sa va ??

J'étais complètement agglutinée contre le mur, désespérée, surprise, et paumée…..

C'était la première fois que je men sentais aussi perdus, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit

-Hermione, mais relève toi voyons….

-Claire c'est affreux, je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je paierai le malheur que j'ai fait aux autres, mais de cette façon …jamais !!

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas si grave !

Je relevais la tète et la regarda étonné, et surprise par ce manque d'angoisse….

-Tu paniques ? Continua-t-elle

-Oui je panique, et JAIMERAI QUE TU PANIQUES AUSSI !!Mais es ce que tu te rends compte ?????J'ai cette espèce de larve dans mon ventre, que je n'ai jamais souhaité ! Comment je fais pour le faire sortit de la ??

-Ben tu attends 9 mois répondit ma meilleure amie

-t'est complètement malade (elle haussa un sourcil) mais y a PIREE m'exclamais je en me relevant brutalement soutenue par le mur !

-Ah oui ??

-OUII !! Drago, Serpentard, famille, gryffi….My GODD !!!

-Si j'ai bien compris, d'après les mots que tu viens de me dire, t'a peur de la réaction de ta famille, car le père est un gryffondor !

-Mais de quelle réaction tu me parles ????? IL y aura aucune réaction, car je compte bien sortir ce machin de mon ventre !!

-Mais comment ca pu arriver ??demanda-t-elle surprise

-hum….tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?!! Répondit je septique

-Non je veux dire, vous n'avez pris aucune précaution ?!

-Hééé !! Ta beau faire ce qu'il faut et la ou il faut, ya des toujours ces petites bébêtes qui passe commème !! Enfin bref ce qui est fait est fait ! Tachons seulement de zigouiller cette chose et de ne rien, surtout de ne rien à dire à Harry, et tout se passera bien, tu ne crois pas ???Lui demandais-je !

-Tu es folle Hermione, tu es folle….

10 minutes plus tard (retour à l'infirmerie)

-Alors Miss Malefoy, vous avez pris une décision ?me demanda pom pom

-Ma décision était déjà pris et ceux bien avant que vous me viriez de votre salle certaine que je n'avais pas bien réfléchis à la question !!!!!!!!!!

-Et ???

-ET JE VEUX QU'ON ME SORTE CE TRUC DU VENTRE !!!!

-Hermione, enfin …chuchota Claire gênée

-Ma chère, je ne sais pas si on le peut encore….

-C'est-à-dire ?? Demandais-je

-Humm….à un certain stade de la grossesse, il est risqué de faire ce genre d'opération ! Mais on va tout de même essayer !

-Faite donc…….et je souhaite, et j'exige que cette histoire reste MON HISTOIRE !!Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autres le sache, et précisément le père de ce machin !!

-Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que se ne sont pas ses affaires, voila pourquoi !bon sur ceux, à ce soir dit je en tirant claire, et je compte sur votre discrétion hein !

Plus tard

Mais Hermione, tu n'as aucun remord de mentir à l'homme que tu aimes ??

-hum non !

-Tant mieux car moi non plus !répondit claire soulagée ! Mais tu sais, peut être qu'avoir ce bébé…

-Quel bébé ??? Demanda une voix derrière nous ! (Bon dieu, Drago...)

-heuu ben heuu

-Quel BEBE ??!! Insista t'il en regarda bizarrement Max de haut en bas !

- Comme ça tu nous espionne ?? dit je pour détourner la conversation..

-Oui ! Alors quel bébé ?continua t'il avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix

-Ca concerne une de nos amies ! C'est secret ! répondit Claire (bien parlé !!)

-Mais ma puce, je croyais qu'on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre

-Je te retourne la réflexion dit elle un haussant un sourcil furieuse….(De quelque chose apparemment !)Puis il se regardèrent bizarrement pendant une bonne minute..

-Hum se contenta t'il te dire en la regardant de haut en bas avec une légère insistance sur le ventre

-ROOOH mais je ne suis pas enceinte, imbécile !!! répondit-elle en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule !

-J'espère pour toi répondit il menaçant !

-Et tu veux dire quoi par la ?? (Humm…sa commence à être intéressant)

-Hermione, laisse nous s'il te plait me demanda t'il

-Non mais, je préfère vous écouter quoi…

-Viens hermy partons !dit max (HERMY ?????)

-CLAIRE ! s'exclama Drago

-Es ce que tu sais qu'au lieu de passé la soirée avec toi, je la passerais avec Hermione ??Es ce que tu sais que le seul bébé qu'on voit ici c'est toi ?? Et es ce que tu sais que j'en ai marre de voir ta tronche maintenant ????Non je ne suis pas enceinte, mais un peu plus d'amabilité de ta part NE VAS PAS TE TUER, et te rendre moins beau par la même occasion !!

Puis elle me tira par le bras et nous partîmes dans la grande salle pour manger

-Imbécile continua t'elle de chuchoter….

-C'est un peu de ma faute tout ça dit je. (Et je ne suis même pas désolé )

-Bon alors, tu ne compte pas en parler à Harry t'es sur ??

-Oui, en plus, en ce moment, il est très en colère contre moi…dit je en cherchant un prétexte

-Ne me lance pas ce prétexte ! Vous étiez deux à le faire et...

-Oh s'il te plait claire, ne me relance ces bonnes vielles phrases tirée de tes histoires d'amour que tu t'entête à lire! Et puis, qui te dit qu'il va le prendre bien ?

-Et qu'il te dit qu'il va le prendre mal ??

Je réfléchis ! La vérité c'est que je savais qu'Harry serait heureux, car sa famille n'avais pas vraiment de grandes rancunes vis à vis des Malefoy, ce qui n'est pas du tout réciproque !

Mon père en mourait s'il savait que son premier petit enfant serait moitié serpy et moitié griffy ! OH mon dieu, je suis dans un beau pétrin la …

Et puis ya pas que ca, je suis promue à un bel avenir devant moi, pourquoi tout gâché pour une larve ??

Mais une larve qui est à moitié moi et à moitié Harry...humm pensait je en me touchant le ventre avec une pointe de sensibilité !

Je partis en m'excusant auprès de claire, et je cherchai Harry à travers le château !j'espère déjà qu'il voudra m'adresser la parole !

Puis je le vis encore au détour d'un couloir discuter avec une gryffondor, que d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais remarquée (c'est simple, je m'en fous de tout ce qui m'entoure)

Et la un flash back me vint !

Moi et Harry, mariée, enfants, et lui, qui on a assez va voir ailleurs ! C'est ça qui me faisait le plus peur dans une relation à longue terme !c'est que le mec se lasse de moi et va voir une maitresse !

Voila pourquoi j'ai toujours préférée être la maitresse plutôt que la copine !

J'attendis 2 bonne minutes, tout en regardant mon ventre… qu'allais je faire ??!

Puis enfin Harry continua son chemin et je le pris et l'amena dans une salle voisine !

-Quoi ?!!demanda-t-il sèchement

Ah Harry, désolé, désolé !dit je en l'embrassant avec des yeux en merlins en fris !

Et puis je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse la gueule

Faudra t'y faire...

Ecoute je suis allé voir l'infermière et….

Et….

Je n'osais plus parler, plus dire un mot, je le regarde de mes yeux mélangé de tendresse et désespéré à la fois ! Si je le lui disais, je serai régnée de ma famille (enfin…Comnème pas) mais bon, je serai mal vue ! Mariée à un gryffondor, était la dernière chose que le clan Malefoy s'attendait de moi ! Mais d'un coté le dire à Harry, lui procurerait un bonheur, un bonheur que je partagerais avec lui…car ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne voulais pas de cette...Enfin de ce bébé, c'était par peur plutôt que je ne voulais pas de lui ! Mais imaginez avoir un enfant de l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, ca serai fabuleux... je comprends enfin mieux les filles des romans d'amour, ce qu'elles ressentent…

-Et…

-Hermione ??? Sa va ? demanda Harry inquiet de cette façon bizarre dont je le regardais !

-Oui répondit je en souriant et en versant des larmes

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ?? C'est grave ??

-Non

-J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui te fait pleurer alors dit il avec ce beau sourire si ravageur !

Je le regardais en souriant à mon tour et en pleurant encore

-Hermione ??

Pour toute réponse, je me blottis dans ses bras fatiguée de réfléchir à cette situation !

Il m'enlaça.

Voici le résultat d'un stupide pari ! Si j'étais allez vers lui sans faire de pari, sa aurait été déjà bien ! Mais non… je lui cache tellement de chose !

Démone, Drago, la famille, ginny, Cho, ma fierté, tout ! Tout ça empêchera ce bonheur ! Alors, à quoi sa sert ?? Pourquoi l'aimer si fort, si je sais, que je ne passerai jamais ma vie avec lui, et donc à quoi sert d'avoir cet enfant ??!

Et même si je n'avais plus ce bébé, et je restais avec lui, je serai toujours remplis de culpabilité

-Hermione…tu m'inquiète me chuchota t'il !

Je fis un non de la tète en cachant mon visage dans son torse !je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas….je relevais la tète vers lui, en le regardant ! Il m'embrassa en souriant, et me dit

-Je t'aime

Mes larmes s'intensifièrent ! Harry commença à être gêné de cette situation ! Il pensa que c'était surement de sa faute !

Mais moi aussi je l'aime….

-Moi aussi répondis je !

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

-je ne sais pas répondit je en riant !je t'aime !et donc…enfin…..sa fait déjà un petit moment que je réfléchis sur ça !

-Quoi ??

-Je ne sais pas trop ou tout ça va nous mener en faite ! Harry s'assit sur le rebord du bureau en m'écoutant avec une grande attention !

-Hermione je….

-Non écoute ! Heuuuu…..dit, pourquoi tu connais autant de fille ? Demandais-je en riant

-hum…parce qu'elle me trouve sympas ! Pourquoi ?c'est ca qui te gène ?

-Entre autres, oui ! Enfin bon, je dois y aller

-Attend, qu'es ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-heuuuu………………..t'es jolis dit je en souriant avant de sortir de salle !

Je n'étais plus aussi sur de moi que tout à l'heure devant l'infermière, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire !

J'arrivais devant la SCDS, quand max et Drago en sortir furieux

-tu sais quoi, puisque ta aussi peur que je puisse tomber enceinte, je ne te toucherai plus, et tu ne me toucheras plus (ohhhhhh, abstination de sexe)

- tu rigoles dit Drago en souriant

-j'en ai l'air ????!!!!Allez Hermy, vient ! (HERMY ??!!!)

-Non je dois lui parler dit mon cousin en me regardant bizarrement ! Je fis un signe de tète à ma meilleure amie et je partis avec Drago en direction du lac

-Alors tu n'as rien à me dire ?? me dit-il menaçant

-hum ….quoi ??

-Tu sais très bien

-de quoi ??

-ben que t'est enceinte !

Je m'arrêtai net le cœur battant, COMMENT ?!!! Comment….max a dut me trahir !! je le tira derrière un arbre à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes !

-Répète moi ça pour voir dis-je

-Tu as très bien entendue Hermione Malefoy !

- Mais enfin, comment tu le sais ??

-Peu importe ! C'est super ; vous formerez une belle famille

Je souris avec bonheur en entendant cette phrase……il aimait bien Harry….hein quoi attendez une minute, c'est impossible ça !!!!!!Drago Malefoy soutenant un mariage griffy et serpy, non !!!

-heuuuu …comment ça ??? Balbutait je

-Ben oui, toi et démone !! Je savais bien que sa arriverai un jour ! (Oh MON DIEU !!!Ce que j'avais redouté était bien vrai !!Il croyait que son meilleur ami était le père,…..meilleur ami avec qui je n'ai pas couché)

-Mais dit moi dit-il brusquement ! J'espère que c'est bien lui ! Il haussa un sourcil de cet air si sévère et froid, qu'on lui connaissait !

- Bien sur répondis-je avec un sourire forcé ! (je suis foutue)

-Et tu le lui as dit ??

-hein …heu nan

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda t'il en s'approchant bizarrement de moi et moi reculant à chacun de ses pas (parce que je n'ai jamais couché avec lui, donc c'est évident que ce n'est pas lui le père !!Rahhhhh)

-Ben disons que,…….en faite je veux lui faire une surprise !

-C'est-à-dire ?? Continua Drago d'un air menaçant

-Heu ben heuuuu

-Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai dit il en comprenant soudain la chose

-Et heuuuu… c'est ta faute tout ça d'abord !!!!!!!Me défendais-je

-Ma faute ????

-OUI !!! SI ON AVAIT PAS FAIT CE FOUTUS PARI, TOUT SA NE SERAI JAMAIS ARRIVER !!Et je ne serai pas tombé sous le charme de ton pire ennemi !!

-AHH PARCEQUE C'EST POTTER ??!!!(Mince)

-Heu………….non chuchotais je

-Hermione ???

-humm

-Bon, assez plaisanté, ta pris des dispositions pour enlever ce « truc » j'espère !

-pardon ??

- IL n'est pas question que ma propre cousine, qui plus est, est une Malefoy dans le sang, se marie et forme une famille avec mon pire ennemi ! Potter, sont nos plus grands rivaux depuis des siècles, et il n'est pas question que tu nous trahisses en n'allant avec eux et en donnant naissance à cette chose...

-Répète ça…

-J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas question que…

-Non non, le dernier mot

- chose, oui une chose !!!

-Tu OSES APPELER MON BEBE DE « CHOSE » ?!!!!Et je le giflai de toute la force que j'avais ! Jamais encore je n'avais éprouvé tant de haine envers, ce cousin, qui était un frère pour moi ! Drago était aussi surpris de moi de ce geste ! Jamais je n'avais levé la main sur lui, jamais !

-Tu as commis une très grosse erreur en tombant dans ses bras !dit-il dangereusement

Tu me trahis en faisant ça !!!!(ahh tout de suite des grands mots)

Et pourtant, tu es et restera ma cousine, mon sang, ma chair ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne te permettrais jamais d'avoir cet enfant ! Si tu ne peux pas te défendre toute seule, je le ferai pour toi !

Puis il partit me laissant en pleur ! (décidément, je ne fait que ça aujourd'hui) Moi qui n'arrêtait pas d'appeler ce bébé de larve depuis le début de la journée, je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un dise du mal de lui !je ne pouvais pas …

Avoir ce bébé était peut être la pire chose que j'aurai eu au monde !

Ou peut être la chose la plus belle….

Je devais passer à l'infirmerie ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire…..

J'avais besoin d'Harry : oui.

Je croyais pourvoir affronter ça toute seule, mais non …

J'allais vers la chambre de préfet d'Harry et je soufflai un bon coup avant de rentrer !

Il me vit en pleur !

Qu'es ce qui se passe ??? me demanda-t-il inquiet !

Je me blottis encore une fois dans ses bras, histoire de me trouver encore un peu de courage !

Puis je me redressai, et lui chuchota :

-enceinte….

-Hein ?

-enceinte ! Je suis enceinte ! Harry me regarda un bon moment surpris puis regarda dans le vague en réfléchissant ! Il réalisait peu à peu ce qui se passait….

Puis il me dit :

-Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

-oui !

-Tu ne veux pas de lui ?? me dit-il en me serrant contre sa poitrine

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ne veut pas de lui répondit je en pleurant !

- Je le veux !

-Je le sais Harry dit j'en souriant !

- Explique-moi alors dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit

-Ils veulent m'enlever mon bébé ! Ils veulent me le prendre répondit je en versant encore de plus grosses larmes !

-Mais qui ça ?

- Drago, Démone, ma famille ! Tous ! J'avoue au début que je n'en voulais pas de cet enfant, mais la je suis perdue, je ne sais plus !je ne veux pas qu'on me le prenne !

-Hermione, écoute moi…écoute moi ! Personne ne prendra notre bébé, personne !je ne laisserai personne ne nous le prendre ! Tu m'as compris ?

-Mais…

-Personne ! finit il pas dire menaçant (je ne l'avais jamais vus aussi sur de lui)

Je hochai la tète en m'abandonnant dans ses bras ! Oh Harry, y'a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas pensait je ! Mais j'avais confiance en lui, plus qu'en ma propre famille !

Et malgré leurs airs de bonnes personnes, le clan Potter étaient très puissant !dans tous les domaines….argents, célébrités, et compagnie ! C'est pour ça que ma famille les détestait ! C'était des grands rivaux, et ceux depuis des années !

Je le voulais cet enfant, même si pour cela, je devais sacrifier mes origines !

Plus tard, j'arrivais à l'infirmerie :

-Alors miss Malefoy ! Vous décidez quoi ?

-je le garde dit je avec mon plus beau sourire! Pom Pom me sourit, contente de ma décision !

Sa y'est, c'était fait ! Je ne pouvais plus reculer !

En faisant ça, j'avais sans doute signé mon arrêt de mort (une façon de parler hein) et une petite personne allait grandir en moi, et ceux pendant 9 mois (sa me fout un peu la trouille) mais bon, c'est la vie …et tout d'un coup j'eu un frisson ! Un frisson d'angoisse !

Les deux hommes que je ne connaissais le plus au monde, (Drago et Harry) vont peut être s'affronter, pour moi...

Ah tout ça est si existant !

Et voila !

J'espère que sa vous as plus !

Bisoux !


	17. Chapter 17

**Helow !**

**Désolé du retard. Je suis vraiment occupée quand je suis sur internet, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration coté fan fiction.**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**-------------------------------------**

Alors déjà, avant de continuer, je vous avertis que ce n'est pas parce que je suis tombée enceinte que cette histoire va redevenir plus romantique ! Point !

Donc Max et moi, étions couchés dans le lit, les couvertures nous couvrant le visage ! Nous étions entrain de réfléchir on va dire ! Réfléchir à comment dissimuler ce Tit bébé (si je devais le faire un jour) !

-Et Drago ?? Lui demandais-je en m'intéressant soudainement à quelqu'un d'autres que moi ce qui surprit aussi ma meilleure amie !

-je n'en sais rien se contenta t'elle de dire

Depuis le jour ou Drago m'avait menacé de m'empêcher d'avoir ce bébé, max ne lui avait plus adressé la parole ! Quel est gentille cette max, sacrifié son amour pour son amie, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu le faire !humm !

Ils n'étaient pas séparés cependant, juste en froid c'est tout !

-Et tu crois que démone est au courant me demanda t'elle

-j'en sais rien ! Peut être ! Certainement ! Mais ce n'est pas sa réaction à lui qui m'inquiète ! Non ! J'ai plutôt peur que Drago le dise à mes parents ! Cet idiot fini en est bien capable!

Elle souria :

-Il est rebelle ! Mais ce n'est pas un traitre.

-Humm permet moi d'en douter ! C'est un serpentard je te rappelle !

-Justement, entend que serpentard, il va vouloir réglé cette histoire tout seul, sans les adultes !

-C'est encore plus terrible !

-Tu es vraiment très difficile

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'est, c'est cette situation qui est difficile !

-Humm si tu le dit, et dit moi alors c'est un garçon ou une fille dit max les étoiles dans les yeux, et les coudes sur le coussin pour mieux me voir

-Rahhh j'en sais rien, c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis vois tu

-J'aimerai bien aussi avoir un enfant, plus tard c'est clair, mais un jour quoi

-Je ten prie, répète donc cette phrase à ton bien aimé

-T'est malade, sa va le tuer

-Je sais dit je avec un petit sourire au coin

-Il a une trouille affreuse de s'engager, comme tout le mec d'ailleurs …..enfin à part Harry dit-elle en voyant mon regard noir.

-Et oui, mon petit gryffondor est une exception répondit je en m'étirant.

-Tient prenons une petit photo souvenir dit soudainement Max

-Gnannn ? tu te fous de moi ?c'est pas du tout le moment

-Si ca l'est ! elle prit son appareil photos (appareil sorcier bien sur) et nous collions nos visage l'une contre l'autre en souriant……..Tac.

-Voila

-Dit Hermione, après nos grossesse, on va peut être devenir grosses.

-Toi oui, mais pas moi !

-Dans les couloirs :

-Hermione, Hermione attend moi…. !!!! (Je me retournais et vis notre cassie nationale) sa va ? Continua-t-elle

-mouai…

-Ecoute, tu as sans doute dut apprendre que j'ai embrassée Démone, et je voulais t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que tu croyais ? (Qu'es ce que je crois ??)

-hummm ok

- Non mais crois-moi ! c'est qu'il m'attire et tout mais…enfin c'est compliqué..Mais..

-Bon écoute cassie, je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écouter tes problèmes de cœur, j'ai une vie moi ! Va droit au but, j'ai autre chose à faire !

-Haaaa oui je suis désolé, heuuuu…..je voulais être certaine que tu m'en voulais pas (Mais en vouloir de quoi ????)

- Non absolument pas, allez jy vais bye, dit je en souriant

- Non attend….t'est sur que sa va ?? (MAIS MERDE ELLE LE FAIT EXPRES !!Comment lui dire avec tact que j'en ai rien à foutre de ses problèmes de cœur avec démone ?)

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes problèmes de cœur avec Démone (mince, sa ma échappé) ! Cassie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds ! Elle était à la fois surprise et choqué et savait pas comment réagir, du coup, elle restait planté devant moi comme un balai ! Bon crotte je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre sa réaction, j'ai autre chose à faire ! Je lui fis un signe de main et continua donc mon chemin, en cherchant Harry ! Pourquoi ? Ben disons que mes hormones travaillent beaucoup si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Et pour ça, j'ai absolument besoin d'Harry…

Je m'arrêtai donc devant la salle commune des griffy histoire de retrouver mon homme dans tout ce bordel, et c'est la que je vis Ron ! Hummmm tout bien réfléchis il n'était pas si mal ! Il était bien foutu, ses cheveux roux rebelles tombant sur ses yeux d'un vert/bleu époustouflant !

-Hermione dit il en me voyant….

-Oui ? Demandais-je innocamment

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?demanda t'il méfiant

- Je te trouve sexy, c'est tout (STOPP stop !!ca c'était ya un an !c'est comme ça que je me comportais avec les mecs ya un an, quand je draguais partout, et dans tout les coins !!Alors Hermione t'arrête !!!)

-Heuu ben merci répondit il surpris

-Tu as quelqu'un ? (Saleté d'hormone)

-Oui ! Et toi aussi

-Ah oui qui ?...OH MINCE, Harry oui bien sur ! Ou avait je la tète !

-Mouii effectivement ! Je te laisse dit il ! (ah pourquoi il s'en va, on s'amusait bien)

Et je repartis donc à la chasse ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait ! J'avais une envie soudaine de draguer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi ! Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent j'allais de garçon sans me préoccuper de rechercher Harry ! Et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui me trouva !(entrain de discuter avec un beau poustoufle) il me fit un signe de tète, et je le rejoignis dans un coin …ma foi…douteux

-Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

-Ben je discute avec un garçon, j'ai tout même le droit

-Tu as dragué mon meilleur ami, ce matin !!

-Ah oui qui ça ?? …MINCE ah oui Ron, ou avait je la tète !

-Et tu n'as fait que draguer durant toute la matinée !

-J'ai une grosse crise d'hormone

-C'est pas une raison de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

-Oh Harry dit j'en riant perversement ! Arrête,…..

-Hermione, ta vraiment des idées mal placé tu sais….

-Oui ! Mai je te cherchais partout, histoire que tu calmes mes hormones si tu vois ce que je veux dire .lui dit je en lui lançant un clin d'œil

- Ouai……bon sinon il va bien ?

-Qui donc ?

-Ben le bébé

-Quelqu'un a un bébé ?...OH MINCE, le notre. Ou avais je la tète

.-Sa vas pas bien du tout Hermione, pas bien du tout ! Je haussai les épaule, mis mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa, baiser auxquelles il répondit avec beaucoup de faciliter !

-Tu pense que c'est une fille que c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demandais-je

-Une fille

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Car elle commence déjà à draguer, comme sa mère

-Ah oui, tient c'est vrai dit je en riant ! Mais elle, elle aime déjà tous les garçons, alors moi je n'aime qu'un seul homme.

-Hermione, j'ai l'impression que t'es bourrée

-Ah tient c'est marrant moi aussi répondit je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches ! Harry haussa un sourcil !

-Heureusement que je t'aime toi dit il tout simplement (il veut dire quoi par la ?que je suis folle ? oui possible que je le suis…)

-Bon allez vient !!

-Ou ça ?

-Ben dans ta chambre !

-Pour y faire quoi ? Continua-t-il

-Pour me faire l'amour tient (qu'il est long)

-Tu es vraiment d'un romantisme Hermione (j'haussai les sourcils)

-Arrête donc de jouer les famelettes, et suis-moi ! (Et je marchai sous le regard noire d'Harry. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas trop aimé l'expression « famelettes ») C'est toi qui ma mis ça en moi, faut assumer les conséquences maintenant continuai je en souriant perversement !

Une fois entrer dans sa chambre, je déposais mes affaires et commença à vite lui enlever sa cape et ses vêtement (surtout la ceinture de son pantalon) !

-HERMIONE !!

-oui ???

- On va commencer par se calmer dit il en me repoussant

-Non, je ne veux pas répondit en me rapprochant de lui pour dénouer sa cravate

- Si tu vas le faire

-Non je ne veux pas ! Ryry aurait t'il peur de moi ? Demandais en j'en éclatant de rire

- Premièrement, tu m'appelles pas comme ça (c'est ce qu'on verra) et deuxièmement je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Mais on y va doucement ! Désolé de n'être pas dans le même état d'excitation que toi

-Ah tu veux te la jouer distant ????D'accord répondit je en enlevant mon haut ! Et à peine une minute plus tard, nous étions dans son lit à moitié déshabiller, et prêt à passer à l'acte ! Ses baisers sur moi étaient plus intenses qu'un bonbon au chocolat ! Dire que peut être dans deux mois je pourrai plus faire ça à cause du bébé, me motivait incroyablement à faire l'amour !

Mais voila qu'on tapa à sa porte !! Sa nous été jamais encore arrivé ça ! Je commençais à paniquer contrairement à Harry, qui lui été très serein (c'est peut être dut à l'état d'excitation dans le quel il était ! il fallait que sa remonte un peu quoi ) !

-Qui c'est ????lui demandais-je

-Je pense que c'est cho

-Attend attend dit je en riant ! on va la refaire hein ! bon….qui c'est ?

-Cho

-Je te demande pardon ? Qu'es ce qu'elle vient faire dans ta chambre ?

-Elle est venue chercher un livre…..

-DANS TON LIT ??!

-Roohh mais non !!! Allez file dans la douche ! (j'haussai un sourcil)

-T'est pas bien ! Il n'est pas question qu'elle rentre ! Tant que je serai vivante, cette Chang truc ne mettra pas un pied ici

-Mais pourtant il faut que lui ouvre, et si elle te voit ici, c'est la cata !!!Notre relation se mis au grand jour (rahhhhh je le déteste quand il a raison) allez chérie, fille !

-Je l'embrassai, pris mes vêtements et courra dans la salle de bain (qu'es ce que je ne ferai pas pour lui) ! Puis quelques secondes plus tard un bruit de tableau s'ouvrit, et j'entendis vaguement la conversation

-Salut Harry

-Salut ! Attend je vais vite chercher ton livre

-Heinn quoi ?, mais on a le temps dit elle . Je regardai par le trou de serrure et vit qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit de MON Harry ! (Quelle petasse !!)

-Non mais j'ai rendez vous dit mon griffy ! Chang truc souria et le tira pour qu'il s'asseye à coté de lui (OULAAA !!Sa va allez en life cette historie, parole de Malefoy)

-Dit moi Harry tu me trouves comment ?

-Quoi ? (QUOI ???)

-Es ce que tu me trouve belle ? (NON TES MOCHE !!)

- Heu oui pourquoi ça ?

-Ben si tu me trouves belle, pourquoi on ne ressort pas ensemble hein ?

- Ben parce que je ne t'aime pas

-Oh mais sa ce n'est pas important (je disais la même chose avant)

-Ben c'est important pour moi ! Et…..

-Et quoi ?ta pas envie de moi c'est ça ?

- J'ai quelqu'un d'autres c'est tout ! Essaie un peu d'assimiler ça dans ton cerveau (oh mon Harry...)

-Mais arrête, nous savons très bien que c'est juste une petite paçade entre elle et toi ! Demain sa sera finit ! (mais qu'es ce qu'elle raconte)

Harry se leva brusquement et dit :

-Au contraire, je l'aime cette femme ! Elle est tout pour moi ! Je ne pense et ne vit que pour elle ! Elle a changée toute ma vie ! Bien qu'elle soit folle, méchante et tout ce qu'on veut, je l'aime comme ça ! J'aime avant tout ses défauts que ces qualités. Et je ne vais pas recevoir de jugement d'une fille qui s'est fait tout les mecs de poudlard ! Tient ton livre et bon débarras dit il d'un geste désinvolte a la Malefoy

- Harry tu fais une grosses erreur..

-La seule erreur que j'ai faite, c'est d'être sortit avec toi, dégage maintenant !

Chang truc tapa du pied et sortit en furie de la chambre ! Compte à moi…je ne pouvais pas vous dire que quel état j'étais ! C'était peut être la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'est faite jusque la ! Je m'assis pas terre…..

-Hermione, Hermione…ah t'est la, sa va ?je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'elle a dit ! Je la reverrai plus jamais et……

Je le coupai en mettant un doigt devant ma bouche et je l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser, encore et encore.

-Merci

- De quoi ?demanda-t-il (rahhh les mecs, trop long à mon gout)

----------------------------------

**Et voila ! il s'est pas passé énormément de chose, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère que sa vous plaire tout de même !**

**Ps : je vais repasser tout les chapitres pour corriger mes fautes**

**bisoux**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, et merci pour vos reviews**

**Myriam :** Voila la suite en espérant que sa te plaise ! J'adore Démone aussi lol (c'est mon perso préféré après Drago)

**Didine34790** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements (et tes 3 reviews lol) ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et désolé d'avoir tardé.

**Laura** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite

**Titine : **Ouah je suis vraiment contente que tu aime ma fic. Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup. Et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Merci et bisous

**Aude **: Lol je suis contente que la fic te fasse rire (c'est d'ailleurs le but), et je pense vraiment que je vais renforcer cet aspect de la fic, et mettre encore plus d'humour. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Note** : La fic touche bientôt à sa fin. Mais il se pourrait bien (et si j'ai suffisamment de courage) pour écrire la suite de « l'après Poudlard ». Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre 18 **

Voila maintenant plus de 10 minutes, que je déambulais devant cette maudite salle commune ! Bon dieu, qu'es ce qui ma fichus des incapables pareil!!! Il faut que je fasse tout par moi-même, BON DIEU !!!!

Je suis dans une merde énorme…énorme…ENORME !!!!

Bon calmons-nous….respirons un bon coup ! Hein quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui ce passe ? (Ö vous privilégier lecteur). Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, j'ai une vie moi ! Fallait venir avant. D'un autre coté vous n'avez pas raté grand-chose avec cette abruti-né de Démone et de mon perfide cousin. Je vous le jure sur ma tète….. (Heu commème pas) non plutôt sur la tète des weasley, qu'un de ces jours on trouvera 2 corps froidement tué dans le parc de Poudlard, et je suis même prête à purger ma peine pour ça. Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour méritez ça ? Ouai bon...ok….passons cette question. N'ai-je pas été une gentille serpentarde, toute gentille, toute bien ? J'ai été un modèle de sarcasme de et méchanceté. Non vraiment, je ne méritais pas d'avoir sur le dos, ces deux individus.

-Tiens Hermione, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda mon ami d'enfance en sortant des cachots, ce sourire désagréable au lèvre.

Je me jetai sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le secoua de toutes mes forces

-JE VAIS TE TUER, JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

-Enfin du calme hermy, quelle est cette sauvagerie enfin ! On n'est pas au Zoo ici me rétorqua sarcastiquement mon regretté cousin (qui sera mort dans moins d'une minute)

Je me dégagea de l'autre abruti, respira un bon coup, releva mes manches regarda le nouveau venue

-Allez Drago, laisse-toi faire, tu ne sentiras rien. Je te promets que tu auras une mort très douce.

-Avec toi, ce n'est pas évident répondit il en levant un sourcil d'appréhension.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? me demanda démone, l'air tout à fait innocent

-Vous le savez très bien ce qui se passe, bande d'imbécile !!!

-Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-TU VEUX QUE JE TE RAFRAICHISSE LA MEMOIRE ?? répondit-je en sortant ma baguette (ben oui, c'est très sérieux tout ça)

-Tu oseras ? me demanda Drago

-Bien sur. Tu ne seras pas grand une perte tu sais. Personne ne te regrettera, moi en première. Ah si peut être ton pote...mais t'inquiète il va te rejoindre dans 1 minute (nouveau haussement de sourcil de sa part)

-Ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé répliqua Démone

-Mais c'est moi qui vais en finir !! m'exclamais-je. Vous l'avez fait exprès, j'en suis sur !

-Et toi, tu n'as pas fait exprès de te faire engrossé par le chef des griffy ?

-Absolument pas ! Et c'est mon problème, pas le votre ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS A FAIRE CA ! Et malheureusement pour vous, votre coup a raté, mais moi je ne vais pas vous rater. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous faites tous ça hein ?

-C'est pour ton bien me dit Drago en riant

-Pour « mon bien ? ». Humm c'est très discutable à mon sens ! Si tu veux vraiment mon bien, tu dégages de ma vie, et après on en parlera. Ah mais attendez….dit je en baissant ma baguette.

-Quoi ? qu'es ce qu'il ya ?

-En faite vous êtes frustré ! Vous êtes frustré et jaloux, car je préfère Harry à vous ! Démone, je comprends, mais toi Drago…ohhh, que c'est mignon

-Tu te racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille répondit mon cousin (haussement sourcil de ma part)

Et avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, tous deux me mirent à se tordre de rire, jusqu'à en pleurer (dites….Ils ne seraient pas entrain de se foutre de moi là ?). Drago se tena au mur pour pas tomber et démone riait tellement, que ses yeux devinrent rouge.

-Bon sa va maintenant dit je agacé

-OHHH ….her…her….her……arrête, tu….t…tu vas nous….nous faire mourir..rir…de rire

-Si seulement vous pouviez mourir tout court répondit je avec beaucoup d'espoir en faisant demi-tour pour m'éloigner de ses deux zigotos. Bon c'est vrai, la j'ai un peu dit n'importe quoi. Ce n'est vraiment pas une phrase recevable pour tout serpentard. MAIS TOUT DE MEME !! ya bien un moyen de m'en débarrasser ? Et voila Max qui arriva, après avoir assisté à toute la scène (merci de son aide)

-Alors ? me demanda-t-elle

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as réussi ?

-Oui bien sur ! c'est pour ça qu'ils sont mort de rire, tu le vois bien ? dit je énervé.

-Je suis désolé

-NON !! tu me diras ça, quand toi aussi tu tenteras de leurs donner une bonne leçon, en particulier à ton obsédé de copain.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas

-Et pourquoi ça ? répondit je, mes mains sur mes hanches

-Parce que je l'aime

-Et puis ?

-Ben je l'aime, je ne peux ne pas faire ça

-Moi aussi je l'aime, mais il y a des limites à mon amour !

-Tu dis ça, mais tu ne pourras rien faire ! C'est ton cousin, tu tiens à lui.

-Franchement, je m'en fous de lui comme de ma première paire chaussette !

-Hermione !! Imagine que je te demande de faire ça à Harry….

-Tu n'en auras jamais l'occasion, car tout le monde n'est pas une fouine manipulatrice comme ton mari.

-Oui mais…

-Ya pas de « oui mais.. » ! Tu te rends compte de ce que lui et son pote, ont tenté de faire ?

-Oui bien sur, mais tu l'as un peu cherché aussi

-Qu'entends-je ?

-C'est toi qui as eu cette idée. Harry allait le savoir tôt ou tard.

-Ben je préfère que sa soit « tard », et que sa sois par moi.

-Ben justement, Drago n'a pas réussi. Sa doit te faire plaisir ?

-Oui, mais j'aurais entière satisfaction quand on l'enterrera pour de bon.

-Hermione, ne dit pas des choses comme ça voyons….

-Défois je me demande ce que tu fais chez les serpy toi, dit je en plissant les yeux de colère.

-Hermione…

-Je ne suis pas conne, je sais qu'ils retenteront de le lui dire. Donc mieux vaut les faire taire, et tout de suite.

-Ou tu peux tout simplement dire à la vérité à Harry

-Si je suis prête pour une vie de mère célibataire, bien sur ! pourquoi pas !

-Arrête, il va ne pas te laisser tomber pour ça dit Max.

-Tu crois ? Et si je te dis que depuis le début, que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire pari entre Drago et moi ?

-Je le tue avec une pelle, et toi ensuite dit-elle sérieusement (ohhh). Bon ok, c'est vrai que va être assez dur pour Harry

-C'est un euphémisme dis-je

-Ta une autre solution peut être ?

-Mettre au point le meurtre de Drago et son pote fera l'affaire je pense.

-JAMAIS !!

-Arhggg ok ok. …..Ahh je sais ! Si les deux blondinets lui disent, je dirais à Harry que c'est faux, tout simplement. Il va me croire.

-Ah ouai, vu sous cet angle….

-muhahah

-Tu es malade Hermione

-Je sais, je sais dis je en riant. Et bien sur, tu soutiendras ma thèse face à Drago. A tout à l'heure répondit je, en accélérant le mouvement

-HERMIONE MALEFOY, REVIENS ICI !!

J'avançais en sautillant de joie ! Que j'étais bête de m'inquiéter. La solution était là sous mes yeux, et je n'y avais pas fait attention. Mon problème était donc résolu et je pouvais enfin accueillir ma best, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ben oui ma best ! J'en avais parlé avant, mais vous (lecteurs) n'étiez pas encore arrivé ! Bon je reprends. Ma copine de toujours, ex et ennemie de démone avait été transféré à poudlard, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Cette nouvelle m'avait remplie d'une joie immense. On se connaît depuis petite, avec démone et Drago donc. Elle est sortie plusieurs fois avec démone aussi (ben quoi ? on se partageait tout), et sa haine envers lui était encore plus grande que la mienne. Enfin une alliée. J'avais omis de ne pas le dire aux deux fouines. C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle.

Mais d'abord, faisons un petit tour chez Harry. Je dois être sur qu'il ne sait rien de rien. Alala, voila ce qu'on récolte quand on fait un pari stupide avec un être détestable comme Dray. (Mais qui bizarrement, ne cesse de remonter dans mon estime).

J'attendis donc devant la salle commune des « tapettes » (faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes), et patienta pour que quelqu'un daigne à sortir ou rentré.

-Hé…toi la… ! M'exclamais-je en voyant quelqu'un sortir

- Moi c'est Dean (Ai-je le souvenir de lui avoir demandé son prénom ?)

-Mouai mouai si tu veux…Harry est il la ?

- Qu'es ce que tu lui veux ? (j'ai horreur qu'on réponde à mes questions, par une autre question)

- Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posé mon ami. Es ce qu'Harry est la ?

- Je ne suis l'ami de personne ! (Alerte ! jeune en pleine crise d'adolescence)

- Ah oui ? Demandais-je en souriant (ah ces griffy, toujours les plus malheureux du monde)

- Oui, et surtout pas celui d'une serpentarde.

-Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment. Donc je repose ma question : Harry est il la ?

- Et moi je te repose la question : Qu'es ce que tu lui veux ? (Il commence sérieux à m'agacer)

- Sa ne te regarde pas, et si tu ne veux rien me dire, merci de passer ton chemin au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps

- Je pense que c'est le contraire ! C'est toi qui me fais perdre mon temps.

- hein hein…Répondit je en faisant mine de bailler

- Oui, il est la dit il, mais tu n'y rentreras pas

- Et pourquoi ça ? dit je en souriant, tout en croisant mes bras avec un air de défis

- Parce que je le dis, moi !

- Et tu es qui toi?

- Préfet ! Je ne tolère pas que les serpentards s'aventurent par la.

- Attend, je vais te faire un rapide résumé : je m'en fous de ce que tu ne tolères ou pas, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir. Je suis venue voire le PREFET EN CHEF de gryffondor, qui est logiquement ton supérieur, et tu n'as pas d'autres choix, que d'accepter.

- Et pourquoi ça ? dit il en s'adossant au mur. Vas y explique, j'ai tout mon temps (je sens qu'il y aura un meurtre de plus)

-Parce que !

- Donc tu veux voir le préfet en chef ? Pour lui parler sans doute des affaires de l'école

- Tout à fait !

- Ben dis le moi, je lui ferai passer le message.

- Toi je vais te ..….

- Hermione ! dit Harry en sortant du tableau.

- Ah enfin te voila, faut qu'on parle

- Et de quoi ? demanda sarcastiquement Dan

- De ta pendaison publique !!! Répondis-je, à son adresse

- Ah ah….j'ai peur

- Tu devrais, espèce de misérable petit insecte

- HERMIONE !! S'exclama Harry (ben quoi ? on peut plus rien dire)

- Laisse tomber Harry, elle est folle.

- Une folie meurtrière, tu veux dire, dis-je, en le regardant diaboliquement !

- Hermione arrête ! Viens me rétorqua Harry.

Je jetais un dernier regard noire à l'autre, et nous marchâmes quand soudain :

-Folle, mais mignonne. A cette phrase, Harry s'arrêta avant moi, et se retourna le premier vers Dean

-Tu as dit quoi ? demanda t'il

-Mignone. Tu es très belle Hermione me dit il en s'approchant moi .J'adore les filles de ton genre, avec un caractère. (Gnann ?? je ne comprends plus rien ! il aime quand on le traite comme une merde ?...moi se me va).

-Heu ben c'est-à-dire que…

-J'aimerai bien qu'on se revoye et…. Mais il se coupa net, car Harry venait de se mettre entre nous deux

-Tu n'as pas déjà une copine ? lui demdanda mon griffy en serrant des dents

-Heu ben oui…

-Voila Affaire classée. Puis il me tira et nous continuâmes de marcher.

-Tu viens me voire quand tu veux, nous cria Dean.

-Elle y pensera dit Harry, toujours avec cette colère « calme ».

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry était toujours aussi énervé (je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de lui demander si Drago et démone lui ont dit quelque chose)

-Pourquoi tu es en colère ? lui demandais-je innocemment.

-Je ne suis pas en colère !

-Ah bon d'accord. Heu...tu n'as rien de spécial à me dire ou à me demander ?

-Pourquoi, je devrais ? (OUFFFFFFFFFFFF !! sauvé…pour cette fois)

-Nan nan…..bon, je dois y aller

-Hein ? quoi déjà ?

-Oui, je dois aller voir ma copine. Tu sais je t'en ai parlé.

-Ah oui, je l'ai vue d'ailleurs (QUOI ??!!)

-Quoi ?

-Oui, dumbledore a convoqué les préfets en chef ce matin, pour les faire les présentations (mon cœur fit un bond)

-Ne me dit pas que Drago était la ?

-Si pourquoi ? (crotte !!!!!!!crotte !! et recrotteeee !!)

-Heuuu pour rien. Et Drago ne ta rien dit de spécial donc

-Non

-Humm. Elle est super non Leslie?

-Oui, elle est très belle (haussement de sourcil de ma part)...mais Heuuu pas plus belle que toi bien sur (c'est fous ce qu'on se comprend)

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cous, et l'embrassa passionnément (ce que je l'aime mon Harry) et il caressa mon ventre (ca commence à être une mauvaise habitude. Bon je sais, il ya un bébé là dedans, mais c'est tout quoi, on ne va pas chipoter avec ça).

-Ils savent que tu es enceinte ?

-Qui ça ? les deux fouines ? oui.

-Et sa se passe bien ?

-Oui, très bien répondis-je en affichant mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et en repensant aux tentatives de meurtres de tout à l'heure. Et Ron ?

-Quoi Ron ?

-Comment il va ?

-Tu t'intéresse à Ron maintenant ? sa va bien ?

-Il ne ta rien dit de particulier ? Il ne ta rien annoncé ?

-Pourquoi veux tu qu'il m'annonce quelque chose ? demanda t'il

-Oh pour rien répondit je en pouffant de rire et en repensant à ce que j'avais vue.

-Il faut que je te parle dit il sérieusement en s'asseyant sur le lit (lui ? me parler ?c'est grave ?)

-Heuu oui….

-Bon tu sais que dans deux mois, les cours seront finis… (Ah déjà, je n'ai même pas vue le temps passé dit donc)

-Heuu ouai…

-J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je préfère vous savoir près de moi.

-Mais sa voudra dire qu'on révèlera notre relation au grand jour ?demandais-je anxieuse

-Oui, et je ne vois plus ou est le problème. Je comprends pas pourquoi on se cache (sa se voit qu'il ne connaît pas les deux tarés là bas)

-Heu …j'avoue que je n'ai jamais pensé à ça

-Il faudrait pourtant. Il y a une vie après Poudlard, et je te veux dans la mienne (oh que c'est mignon ! Espérons seulement qu'il tiendra ce même discours quand il saura pour le pari)

-D'accord, je vais y réfléchir

5 minutes plus tard dans les couloirs 

Harry vient de me donner une bonne claque là (façon de parler hein). Je n'avais jamais pensé de la vie après le pari. Tous ça me rend complètement folle (Bien que je le fusse beaucoup avant). Il faut que je réfléchisse à ça. Non mais sa va pas bien, une Malefoy vivant chez les Potter ? C'est comme si vous me dites que Démone et Drago sont devenues moine. NON ET NON !!Il y a vraiment un gros problème la.

Bon déjà, allons accueillir Leslie, sa sera une bonne chose de faite. Et je suis sur qu'elle va m'aider.

J'attendis donc 5 bonnes minutes devant le bureau de Dumby, et la vit enfin sortir. Elle était toujours pareille, toujours aussi belle. C'était une métisse, des yeux d'un vert assez déstabilisant pour toute personne, grande les cheveux touffus mais soigneusement frisés.

Oui c'était bien elle…ma tite Leslie. Et la voila qui prend la main de celui qui l'accompagne…. de démone…oh que c'est mignon….pardon….hein…..PAUSE ! La main de démone ?!!

**Et voila. J'espère que ce chapitre a plus !**

**Bisoux **


End file.
